


Długie pożegnanie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean, California, Drinking, F/M, Food, Ghosts, Omotochtli, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Seaside, restaurant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 7, o urokach jedzenia i picia, problemach z pijaństwem i duchem Błękitnej Damy, bóstwach azteckich na wybrzeżu Kalifornii i o smutnym fakcie, że króliczki nie zawsze bywają słodkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prohibicja

Przez chwilę smukłe palce spoczywały nieruchomo na czarno-białych klawiszach, zmęczone  
i zniechęcone, ale odpoczynek nie mógł trwać za długo. W nasilające się i milknące w dziwnym  
crescendo głosy restauracyjnych gości, pomieszane ze szczękiem talerzy, kieliszków i sztućców  
wdarł się podniesiony ton barmana, który przywołał Percy’ego do porządku.  
Pianista oderwał zamyślony wzrok od panoramicznych okien, za którymi w niemal  
całkowitych ciemnościach ocean, błyskając białym przybojem, burzył się pod klifem,  
wyprostował plecy i zaczął grać „That old feeling”, zawsze dobrze przyjmowany przez  
wszystkich, bez względu na ilość wypitego alkoholu. Zresztą, czasy prohibicji minęły i we  
Frank’s Place whisky, wino i drinki podawano bez ograniczeń, podobnie jak wyśmienite steki  
i oślizgłe (przynajmniej w odczuciu pianisty) owoce morza. W przyrestauracyjnym garażu nie  
oczekiwała już wiecznie gotowa do drogi ciężarówka, a właściciel, Frank Torres nie musiał  
martwić się niespodziewanym nalotem (który, z uwagi na jego koneksje polityczne i społeczne,  
i tak nigdy nie nastąpił). Witrażowe lampy znad baru rzucały ciepłe światło na głowę i ramiona  
grającego, punktując porysowane wieko czarnego munsterberga. Melodia płynęła swobodnie,  
a Percy myślał tylko o tym, czy Erin znowu przyjdzie i zasiądzie pod oknem naprzeciwko  
pianina - tam, gdzie zawsze.  
Od ponad dwóch miesięcy pani Erina Cardashian (dawniej po prostu Erin McKenzie)  
przychodziła do nadmorskiej restauracji u Franka niemal dzień w dzień (a właściwie  
wieczór w wieczór). Błękitna sukienka (wciąż inna w kroju, ale niezmiennie niebieska, dla  
podkreślenia koloru oczu) wcinała się w talię i miękko opinała się na niebotycznie długich  
nogach, muskając jedwabne pończochy. Za każdym razem kobieta ściągała kapelusz z woalką  
w taki sposób, że zarówno barmanowi, jak i pianiście gorąco uderzało do głowy. Jasne włosy  
miała upięte w staranny kok, długie, mocno wytuszowane rzęsy rzucały cień na upudrowane  
policzki, dymnych cieni na powiekach nie powstydziłaby się Greta Garbo, a karminowe usta  
przyciągały spojrzenia bywalców i przygodnych gości. Podobno kiedyś bar Franka Torresa  
odwiedzały gwiazdki niemego kina a Erin wyraźnie wzorowała się na minionej świetności  
tego miejsca. Siedziała lekko pochylona, popijając musujące Rotari Brut Talento, od niechcenie  
skubiąc linguini di mare i wypalając kolejną cygaretkę, a jej wzrok błądził po całej sali i barze,  
zatrzymując się na dłużej tylko na nim – pianiście z podrzędnej nadmorskiej restauracji,  
najczęściej z wrażenia pod tym spojrzeniem mylącym uderzenia w klawisze. Jej odbicie w  
wielkiej ciemnej szybie wyglądało równie uroczo co ona sama, lecz ktokolwiek skusiłby się na  
zagajenie rozmowy, spotkałby się z natychmiastowa odprawą, zarówno Erin jak i czuwającego  
z dala barmana.  
To prawda, przychodziła bez męża, ale nie oznaczało to, że szukała towarzystwa innych  
mężczyzn. Wystarczyło jej przyćmione światło, dźwięki pianina, butelka schłodzonego  
szampana i gwar przyciszonych głosów z baru i sali restauracyjnej, brzmiący niczym muzyka  
i zagłuszający nieustanny szum oceanu przetaczającego się na plaży i pod klifem Moss Beach.  
Była stałym elementem krajobrazu, podobnie jak niegdyś Dashiel Hammett, który zasiadał  
przy stoliku pod oknem (kto wie, czy nie tym samym, chociaż okien z widokiem na ocean we  
Frank’s Place nie brakowało) równie samotnie co ona, może ciut mniej rzucając się w oczy,  
za to pijąc za dwóch i wolnej chwili uwieczniając klimat knajpki Torresa na kartach powieści.  
Hammetta najczęściej pochłaniały poplamione świstki papieru oraz kolejne szklaneczki Jacka  
Danielsa, Erin – delikatna, niemal kobieca twarz Percy’ego i jego smukłe dłonie. Słuchała jego  
gry jak urzeczona, choćby nie grał zbyt dobrze, jednocześnie starając się nie spoglądać na  
niego nazbyt często, zachowując pozory kogoś, kto odwiedza nadmorską restauracyjkę jedynie  
dla dobrego jedzenia, wina i wieczornej muzyki.  
Jednakże kogo chciała oszukać? Wszyscy stali bywalcy, kelnerzy i barmani wiedzieli, że Erin  
czeka, aż Percy skończy grać i będzie mógł wyjść z nią w noc, kryjącą w cieniu złodziei i bandytów,  
ale także zakochanych. Na sama myśl o tym pianiście pociły się dłonie i zasychało w gardle, a  
wszelkie myśli o nędznych zarobkach, braku szczęścia na wyścigach i niespłaconych długach  
wylatywały z głowy, zastąpione marzeniami o jej bladej, usianej piegami skórze, miękkim zarysie  
warg (ciemnoczerwona szminka zostawiała ślady na wszystkich jego koszulach), drobnych,  
ukrytych pod fiszbinami piersiach i wąskiej talii (którą z łatwością obejmował wpół), a przede  
wszystkim o nieprzytomnie wpatrzonych w niego przezroczyście niebieskich oczach. W takich  
chwilach za nic miał jej męża, pozycję i pieniądze (o których przypominał sobie później,  
zwłaszcza, gdy znów zalegał z czynszem lub brakowało mu na nowy garnitur), liczyło się tylko  
pożądanie, zauroczenie, odrobina czułości, a kto wie, może nawet miłość.  
Płynnie przeszedł do „These folish things”, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł poruszenie przy  
szklanych drzwiach i chwilę później poczuł orientalną mieszankę ambry, jaśminu, róży i wanilii  
– tylko na niej „Shalimar” Guerlaina pachniały tak zmysłowo. Erin przeszła tuż obok, tak blisko,  
że niemal otarła się o niego rąbkiem zwiewnej (oczywiście błękitnej) spódnicy i z szelestem  
jedwabiu usiadła przy swoim ulubionym stoliku. Nie spojrzeli na siebie, a mimo to wiedział, że  
na jej ustach błąka się lekki uśmiech. Kelner już się nad nią nachylał, czekając na zamówienie,  
nachylał tak nisko, że w sercu Percy’ego momentalnie zagościła iskierka zazdrości…  
***  
Restauracja Moss Beach Distillery niewiele różniła się od baru Franka, być może dlatego, że  
to wciąż było to samo miejsce. Posadowiona na klifie pomiędzy Pacyfikiem a Half Moon Bay,  
niecałe 25 mil na południe od San Francisco, knajpka mieściła się przy, jakżeby inaczej, Beach  
Way, przechodzącej w Ocean Boulevard. Przysadzisty, biały budynek z rzędami czerwonych  
dachówek i szeregiem przestronnych okien (zajmujących trzy czwarte ścian restauracji) mieścił  
trzy sale jadalne: Cabaret, Fitzgerald i Torres oraz spore patio, na którym często zasiadali goście  
z psami i dziećmi. Nakarmieni rybami, owocami morza, stekami, burgerami i sandwiczami  
wracali ze stałą częstotliwością, toteż restauracja nie narzekała na brak klientów. Ponadto  
widok z okien i werandy był tak rewelacyjny, że właściciele Moss Beach Distillery powinni  
wliczać go do rachunku (o czym, sądząc po przystępnych cenach, nie pomyśleli).  
Późnymi wieczorami status gości ulegał zmianie - rodziny z dziećmi zastępowali samotnicy  
i pary różnych orientacji, a życie Moss Beach Distillary skupiało się przede wszystkim w barze  
Cabaret (chociaż patio, z ogniem rozpalonym w wielkiej misie nadal cieszyło się sporym  
uznaniem). Ciemnobrązowa, wypolerowana do połysku lada błyszczała, za nią lśnił rząd  
butelek, szklaneczek i kieliszków, skórzane, przepikowane fotele barowe były równie wygodnie  
co ich poprzednicy, witrażowe lampy rzucały wielobarwne cienie na posadzkę, a gwar głosów  
dobiegający z sali Cabaret był najmilszą muzyką dla uszu właściciela – Stevena Torresa, który  
właśnie wypijał cowieczornego drinka (nazwanym na cześć nadwornego ducha restauracji -  
Blue Lady, wódka z niebieskim curacao i wyciśniętą  
cytryną). Miał już swoje lata i powoli przemyśliwał przejście na emeryturę i oddanie steru  
rządów w ręce córki (która i tak od dawna zarządzała finansami rodziny), ale chwile takie  
jak ta, gdy spoglądał przez ramię na bladoczerwoną poświatę topiącą się na horyzoncie i  
pozostawiającą na niebie długi różowawy ogon (większość restauracji stanowiły olbrzymie  
okna, przez które widać było klify San Mateo i ogrom oceanu) i ogień rozpalony na patio  
(wokół którego zgromadzili się poprzykrywani pledami i szalami goście, często w towarzystwie  
swoich czworonożnych przyjaciół), skutecznie go od tej myśli odwodziły. Mógłby napawać się  
tym samym widokiem z okna na piętrze, ale w jakiś sposób to już nie byłoby to samo. W tle, z  
dyskretnie rozmieszczonych głośników sączyły się największe szlagiery swingu wyśpiewywane  
schrypniętym głosem Roda Stewarta. Szkoda, że ostatnio w rozmowie z Sarą nie przeforsował  
muzyki na żywo, przynajmniej co jakiś czas, może w sobotnie wieczory? Mało to w okolicach  
San Francisco muzyków bez grosza przy duszy? A tak pianino, niedawno odkupione i stojące  
pod cienką ścianką z desek i szkła oddzielającą sale Cabaret i Fitzgerald, kurzyło się bezczynnie i  
tylko niektórzy restauracyjni goście wykorzystywali go jako podstawkę pod kieliszki i szklanki,  
pozostawiając na pokrywie okrągłe, białawe ślady.  
Steven Torres pokręcił głową nad własnym niezdecydowaniem, wziął kolejny łyk Blue  
Lady i rozsiadł się wygodniej na obrotowym krześle przy barze, zerkając spod oka na parę,  
która siedziała obok – pomijając kolczyk w nosie i brwiach dziewczyna była całkiem ładna.  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo bywały czasy, kiedy nie przepuściłby żadnej ładnej kobiecie  
– nawet zakolczykowanej i przebywającej w towarzystwie innego mężczyzny. Ech, starość się  
Panu Bogu nie udała… Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi, za to flirtujący z  
nią mężczyzna rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, jednocześnie marszcząc wąskie brwi. Był niezwykle  
staromodnie ubrany, miał nawet kamizelkę z dewizką i starannie zawiązany, biały krawat,  
ostro kontrastujący w ciemną koszulą w prążki i zaprasowanymi w kant spodniami. Białoczarne  
buty z czubami i zaczesane do tyłu, wyżelowane do granic możliwości włosy dopełniały  
całości. Cóż, w San Mateo panowała całkowita dowolność ubioru – od bikini i hawajskich  
koszul przez lniane garsonki i garnitury, od letnich po iście pogrzebowe. Przez te wszystkie  
lata właściciel Moss Beach Distillery napatrzył się na wszystkie możliwe zestawy, a ten młody  
człowiek wyraźnie oglądał ostatnio Ojca Chrzestnego, albo Zakazane Imperium (swoja drogą,  
doskonały serial). Jego wola.  
Starszy pan uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, dając znać, że w niczym mu nie zagraża  
(przynajmniej na tym polu), więc tamten rozluźnił się i powrócił do zabawiania towarzyszki w  
krótkiej sukience i jeszcze krótszych włosach (oraz licznych kolczykach), a nawet, poszeptawszy  
chwilę z barmanem (dzisiejszego wieczoru był nim Serge), podesłał Torresowi szklaneczkę  
Jacka Daniela z lodem. Barman zachował pełną powagę, natomiast obdarowany o mało się  
roześmiał, kryjąc twarz w podstawionej szklance. A więc dochodzi do tego, że biorą go za  
biednego staruszka, który spędza długie, samotne wieczory przy barze, na próżno próbując  
kogokolwiek poderwać, a dumni z własnej jurnej młodości młodzieńcy mogą się nad nim  
ulitować, stawiając kolejkę. A on po prostu lubi mieć oko na swoje królestwo… Podniósł  
szklankę z bursztynowym płynem i skinął nią w stronę młodego Don Corleone. Upił niewielki  
łyk whisky i poczuł jak spływa palącą ścieżką w dół gardła. Nie przepadał za nierozcieńczonymi  
mocnymi alkoholami, ale grzeczność wymagała, by spróbował. Młody mężczyzna przy barze  
uśmiechnął się, ale nieszczególnie przyjaźnie. Wąskie usta zacisnęły się w jeszcze węższą, bladą  
kreskę, a na policzkach wyraźnie zaznaczyły zaczepy szczęk. Steven Torres mógłby przysiąc, że  
bacznie przyglądające mu się, zmrużone oczy nabrały koloru atramentu.  
Zakrztusił się. Whisky wróciła do gardła, co gorsza z towarzyszeniem żółci i niestrawionej  
kolacji (kraby w majonezie i 10-uncyjny stek ze szparagami). Odruch wymiotny był tak silny, że  
nie zdołał nad nim zapanować. Brązowo-żółta struga zalała szklankę, blat i barmana, pryskając  
na ozdobioną kolczykami dziewczynę, a nawet dalej, na gości, butelki, szklanki i schowane pod  
ladą kegi z piwem. Steven Torres dławił się i między jednym odkaszlnięciem a drugim, usiłował  
nabrać odrobinę tchu. Nie wiadomo skąd, do gardła wciąż napływały mu nowe fale piekącej  
whisky, jakby nie wypił jej łyk, a kilka butelek. Zbladł, zsiniał i w panice wytrzeszczył oczy,  
upodabniając się do nadymającego się kojota z kreskówek. Młody mężczyzna w kamizelce z  
dewizką i wypomadowanych włosach uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze, ukazując mocne,  
białe zęby i koniuszek czerwonego języka. Towarzysząca mu krótko obcięta blondynka o  
nadmiernym upodobaniu do piercingu nie dostrzegła jego usatysfakcjonowania, usiłując  
odsunąć się jak najdalej od charczącego, wymiotującego Torresa i bezskutecznie ścierając  
serwetką bawełnianą sukienkę. Półpłynna masa skapywała z blatu na podołek dziewczyny,  
a nowe strużki whisky zalewały usta, podbródek i pierś właściciela Moss Beach Distillary,  
bryzgając aż na podłogę. Pozostali zgromadzeni przy barze goście zsunęli się z foteli i zgodnie  
z usposobieniem, cofnęli z obrzydzeniem, przyglądali z fascynacją (ktoś nawet zrobił zdjęcie  
komórką), bądź (nieliczni) wykazali jakąś chęć pomocy. Znieruchomiała przy barze blondynka  
z kolczykami zaczęła przenikliwie piszczeć, zagłuszając wszelkie inne odgłosy, włącznie  
w Rodem Stewartem w tle. Nie zauważyła nawet, że towarzyszący jej mężczyzna zniknął,  
pozostawiając po sobie nienaruszonego drinka i niedopalone Marlboro.  
Steven Torres dusił się i charczał, czysty alkohol ciągle wypływał mu z ust, zatykając krtań  
i tchawicę. Miał go nie tylko w przełyku i żołądku, ale chyba i w płucach. I choć ubrudzony  
wymiocinami Serge przechylił się przez ladę i bił go zwiniętą pięścią po plecach, a chwilę  
później facet w dżinsach i koszulce bez rękawów (malowniczo obszarpanej w okolicy bicepsów)  
ściągnął go ze stołka i zastosował zabieg Heimlicha, mocno ściskając okolice przepony, Steven  
Torres udusił się whisky, której nawet nie wypił i zsuwając się na drewnianą podłogę baru,  
zmarł na oczach swoich restauracyjnych gości. Ostatnie co zobaczył przed śmiercią, to czubki  
biało-czarnych, sznurowanych butów, które zatrzymały się tuż przed jego posiniałą twarzą i  
wybałuszonymi oczyma. Resztki gasnącego słońca wybrały sobie ten moment, by zniknąć na  
dobre za panoramicznymi oknami Moss Beach Distillary i horyzontem, pogrążając Pacyfik i  
wybrzeże San Meteo w poszarzałej ciemności. Różowy fiolet rozpłynął się w mroku, podobnie  
jak młody mężczyzna stylizowany na Dona Corleone. To, że w głębi sali Rod Stewart nucił  
właśnie „Every time we say goodbay” było prawdziwą ironią losu…  
***  
O godzinie szóstej wieczorem kuchnia Moss Beach Destillary przypominała piekło i to  
piekło w czasie rewolucji. Trzy duże kuchenki po sześć palników każda pracowały pełną parą,  
podobnie jak spory grill i piec z czterema piekarnikami. Wysepka na środku kuchni była oblegana  
przez piątkę ludzi, tnących, siekających, doprawiających i smakujących, krążących między  
palnikami, piecem, magazynkiem i szafkami, przynoszących i wynoszących, dokładających  
na stoły i sprzątających jednocześnie, a przede wszystkim, co jakiś czas nakładających coś na  
talerze i podających je dalej – kelnerom i kelnerkom, którzy w swoich czarnych spodniach (bądź  
spódnicach) i białych koszulach z krawatami wyglądali, jakby opętał ich demon pracowitości,  
co chwilę przebiegając przez wahadłowe drzwi i niemal się w nich zderzając. Białe, błyszczące  
kafelki, którymi wyłożona była cała kuchnia odbijały całe pandemonium, nasilając wrażenie  
pełnego rozgardiaszu.  
Był to jednak chaos zorganizowany, nad którym czuwała (lub starała się czuwać) niewysoka,  
choć dosyć krągła, rudowłosa kobieta w czerwonym fartuchu, kierująca ruchem niczym  
wytrawny dyrygent postawiony przed orkiestrą. Elizabeth Delgado była szefową kuchni od  
niedawna, ale okazała się znakomitym nabytkiem dla rodziny Torresów i Moss Beach Destillary,  
serwującej najlepsze steki i owoce morze na wybrzeżu San Mateo (ściślej mówiąc w lokalnym  
konkursie zajęli drugie miejsce, ale kto by się bawił w szczegóły). Ostatnio restauracja przeżywała  
prawdziwe oblężenie, jakby tragiczna śmierć właściciela była motorem napędowym dla gości,  
w przeciwieństwie do personelu, którego połowa (na czele z barmanem Sergem) zwolniła się  
w trybie natychmiastowym. W ten sposób Elizabeth (zwana Ell, nigdy Liz) zyskała szanse na  
rozwinięcie skrzydeł, pełnię władzy oraz wieczne zmęczenie. Po dziewiątej wieczorem, kiedy  
zamykali podwoje, nie miała nawet sił na ulubione spacery nad oceanem i ledwo dowlekała  
się na piętro, gdzie zajmowała niewielki służbowy apartament, minimalistyczny w wystroju, za  
to z przepięknym widokiem na klif i rozległość Pacyfiku. Bywało, że nawet nie chciało jej się  
wchodzić pod prysznic. I właściwie o to jej chodziło – zmęczyć się tak, żeby nie mieć czasu na  
myślenie i rozpamiętywanie i śnić snem pozbawionym snów.  
Ostrygi, krążki kalmarów na chrupko, ciasteczka krabowe, tosty czosnkowe to tylko  
przystawki, które dorabiali na bieżąco. Prawdziwa zabawa była z sałatkami, linguini di mare,  
tortillami, rybnymi tacos, stekami, burgerami i sandwiczami. Stojący przy grillu Marcus nie  
nadążał z dostarczaniem pieczonych ryb (przede wszystkim łososia i tuńczyka) i kotletów do  
hamburgerów, zarówno ich specjalności – burgera Distillery (wołowina, grillowania cebula,  
pomidor, sałata, cheddar, ser gruyre, kozi lub pleśniowy i mieszanka musztardy z majonezem),  
jak i lubianych przez wszystkich Devil’s sliders (trzy mini-hamburgery: z bekonem i cheddarem,  
cebulą i kozim serem, z pieczarkami i serem dojrzewającym) i Coast sliders (znowu trzy małe  
burgery: krab z kapustą, grillowany łosoś z bekonem i tuńczyk w sezamie z marynowanym  
imbirem i ogórkiem). Całe szczęście, że ciasta (pięciopoziomowy tort czekoladowy, brownie  
i marchewkowe) robili rankiem na zapas i mrozili. Swoją drogą, mikrofalówki także chodziły  
bez przerwy, tak samo jak zmywarki, wyparzarki i dwie ogromne lodówki.  
O tak, menu Moss Beach Distillary Elizabeth znała na pamięć i mogła je wyrecytować w  
środku nocy. Codziennie wieczorem sprawdzała także, ile tego dnia zeszło mięsa, ryb, owoców  
morza, przypraw i wszelkich dodatków, by na rano przygotować odpowiednie zamówienie dla  
Matta, mistrza owoców morza (a i tak wstawała bladym świtem, by razem z nim jechać na targ i  
do portu i kupić wszystko co najświeższe i najlepsze, bo, jak to się mówi, pańskie oko konia tuczy,  
a szef kuchni ma pewne zobowiązania). Nikt tego od niej nie wymagał, ale w skrytości ducha była  
przekonana, że bez jej pomocy restauracja zejdzie na psy, a zatruci nieświeżymi ostrygami goście  
zniszczą jej renomę (całe szczęście, że Steven Torres zadławił się whisky, a nie przekąskami). Poza  
tym uwielbiała mieć wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik i aż niewiarygodne, że w ogóle dawała się  
wypędzić z kuchni na kilka godzin pomiędzy ósmą rano a południem, kiedy to otwierali lokal.  
Miała wówczas czas, by pooglądać „Pytanie na śniadanie”, pobiegać brzegiem oceanu, pojechać na  
zakupy albo poczytać, chociaż i tak najczęściej kończyło się na wertowaniu książek kucharskich  
i studiowaniu starych odcinków programu z Julią Child. Czy wspomnieliśmy już, że Elizabeth  
Delgado uciekała przed własnymi myślami w świat przynajmniej trzygwiazdkowych restauracji i  
chętnie chowała się w skorupie kompetentnej szefowej kuchni?  
Był wczesny piątkowy wieczór, a Elizabeth jednocześnie przyrządzała kurczakową  
saltimboccę i pilnowała trzech steków jednocześnie, pamiętając, że jeden ma być wysmażony,  
a dwa krwiste i dobrze przyprawione – z czosnkowym puree ziemniaczanym, szpinakiem,  
sosem z sera pleśniowego i krążkami cebulowymi. Pogoniła Sheilę, która zbyt długo bawiła  
się z sałatkami, zerknęła na skwierczący, obłożony wszelkim mięsiwem grill Marcusa (który  
ostatnio przypalił łososia – co za wstyd!) i otworzywszy lodówkę, stanęła jak wryta, usiłując  
zrozumieć, gdzie podziały się trzy ostatnie kawałki tortu czekoladowego (pięć warstw  
ciasta przełożonego kremem z jasnej i ciemnej czekolady, najczęściej podawane z syropem  
malinowym). Była pewna, że jeszcze godzinę temu je widziała, tymczasem zamówienie czekało,  
a ciasta ani śladu.  
\- Ktoś wydawał tort? – spytała dosyć głośno, bo w kuchni skwierczało, szczękało i trzaskało,  
a wymiana zdań między przyrządzającymi a wpadającymi jak po ogień kelnerami, choć  
przyciszona, szumiała w tle. Sheila rzuciła jej spojrzenie przez ramię, bez umiaru lejąc dressing  
do sałatki ogrodnika.  
\- Ten nowy zjadł – powiedziała beztrosko.  
\- Nowy? – zmarszczyła brwi Elizabeth, niespecjalnie zachwycona, że z lodówki zniknęło coś  
bez jej wiedzy, a kelnerka będzie musiała zaproponować gościowi brownie lub marchewkowe.  
\- Nasz nowy barman – wyjaśniła tamta, w końcu odkładając sos tysiąca wysp i przestając  
topić bezbronną sałatkę. – Chciał coś słodkiego…  
\- Trzy kawałki? – autentycznie zdziwiła się szefowa kuchni.  
– Mhm, wierz mi, nie miał z tym problemu – Sheila uśmiechnęła się frywolnie.  
\- I dałaś mu? – zdumienie Elizabeth rosło. – Przecież wiesz, że sami nie jemy, póki nie  
wydamy wszystkich zamówień…  
W podtekście – dobrze wiesz, że zabroniłam podkarmiać siebie i innych, aż nie skończymy  
zmiany. To jedna z zasad, Sheila, które wprowadziłam po to, byśmy zanadto się nie rozochocili,  
goście byli usatysfakcjonowani, a kelnerzy nie musieli świecić oczyma, że czegoś zabrakło. I w  
jakim tempie musiał zjeść to ciasto? Przecież wyszłam z kuchni tylko na chwilę…  
\- Też byś mu dała… - westchnęła dziewczyna, przewracając oczyma (podmalowanymi na  
kolor włosów, czyli ostrą czerwień), a Marcus parsknął znad dymiącego grilla. Biorąc pod  
uwagę jego orientację seksualną, nowy barman musiał zrobić na nich obojgu piorunujące  
wrażenie. W takim razie trzeba będzie z nim porozmawiać i uświadomić, że kuchenna lodówka  
to świętość i nie należy jej tykać. Jak chce, niech podżera przekąski z baru. A ona chwilowo  
jest odporna na wszelkie możliwe wdzięki… chyba, że dobrze wysmażonego kawałka mięsa w  
garniturze z warzyw. Ell porzuciła kontemplację lodówki, wcisnęła kelnerce kawałek brownie  
(w końcu też czekoladowe) i popędziła do swoich patelni ze stekami, modląc się, by masło  
czosnkowe nie zaczęło się zanadto przysmażać.  
Rozmowę z niesfornym nowym odłożyła ad acta, ale okazało się, że nie musi z nią czekać  
do późnego wieczora, bo około ósmej wzmiankowany barman sam zmaterializował się w  
drzwiach, żądając uzupełnienia zapasów przekąsek: cebulowych i kalmarowych krążków,  
ciasteczek krabowych i rybnych tacos oraz mnóstwa mini-hamburgerów, zarówno w wersji  
devil, jak i coast.  
\- Nie wiem, co do nich dodajecie, ale idą jak burza – stwierdził, wycofując się z powrotem,  
nieco zdeprymowany panującym w kuchni harmiderem. – Prawie nam wyszły…  
\- Pewnie je wszystkie zjadłeś – burknęła Elizabeth, błyskawicznie kojarząc fakty i podnosząc  
na niego oczy znad zlepianych tortellini z krewetkami i szpinakiem, które to pierożki, z natury  
maciupeńkie, sprawiały jej trochę kłopotu. Ożesz, cholera jasna, rzeczywiście było na czym  
oko zawiesić. Co prawda, mężczyzna patrzył na nią lekko spode łba, ale nie umniejszało to  
przenikliwej zieleni jego oczu (kropka w kropkę podobnych do jej własnych), ich ciemnej  
oprawy, niezłego zarysu szczęki i wprost nieprzyzwoicie pełnych ust. Miejmy nadzieję, że to  
nie botoks, pomyślała z leciutkim rozbawieniem Ell (co w przypadku Kalifornii nie byłoby  
niczym dziwnym). Zerknęła niżej, ale też nie było się do czego przyczepić, a czarna koszulka z  
logo Moss Beach Distillery opinała mięśnie aż miło. Szkoda, że Elizabeth przeważnie grała w  
innej lidze (chociaż jeden związek, i to zakończony totalną klęską, trudno uznać za ostateczną  
deklarację), a ostatnimi czasy narzuciła sobie całkowitą abstynencję (lepiej dać sobie spokój  
z miłością i więcej nie cierpieć). Wszystkie te myśli zdążyły przebiec jej przez głowę, nim  
skończyła mówić, jakby nie było, krótkie zdanie.  
\- Hm? – spytał podmiot jej obserwacji, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi i oberwał  
drzwiami wahadłowymi, pchniętymi zamaszyście przez jedną z kelnerek. Tish zachwiała się  
mocniej od niego, taca z brudnymi talerzami wymknęła jej się z rąk i rąbnęłaby o podłogę,  
gdyby nie męski refleks. Uśmiechy, jakie wymienili, zastąpiłyby stuwatową żarówkę i to nie tą  
energooszczędną. On odstawił tacę, ona spłonęła rumieńcem i wybiegła z powrotem na salę  
(obsługiwała Fitzgerald), zapominając zabrać zamówienia dla stolika numer cztery. Elizabeth  
odnotowała rozanielone spojrzenie Sheili, zastygłej z zębatą łyżką do sałatki cesarskiej w  
ręce, taksujący wzrok Marcusa, który nerwowym ruchem przerzucił łososia na ruszcie i  
odchrząknęła znacząco. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała trzymać nowego barmana z dala  
od swojego personelu.  
\- Zjadłeś cały tort czekoladowy – powiedziała z pretensją, ponownie przyciągając jego  
uwagę. Siła rażenia męskiego uroku – dziesięć, spokój Elizabeth – niemal niezmącony.  
\- Nie cały – zaprzeczył z krzywym uśmieszkiem (kurczę, Bruce Willis jej się trafił). - Tylko  
kawałek.  
\- Trzy kawałki – lód w głosie Ell zmroziłby nieskończoną liczbę drinków, ale w najmniejszym  
stopniu nie wpłynął na barmana, który beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Głodny byłem.  
Ell policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Albo przywoła go do porządku, albo Sheila, Matt i  
Marcus przestaną uważać ją za twardą babkę i dyscyplinę kuchni Moss Beach Distillery szlag  
trafi. Uzbroiła szarozielone oczy w chłód górskiego strumienia.  
\- Następnym razem spytaj mnie o zgodę, to ja tu jestem szefem kuchni – powiedziała sucho.  
\- I z łaski swojej, nie wyjadaj z lodówki.  
\- Dobrze… szefowo.  
Twarz mężczyzny przybrała wyraz zupełnej obojętności, jakby ta przepychanka słowna  
ani go grzała ani ziębiła. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zrzucił maskę złotego kalifornijskiego  
chłopca, zza której wyjrzało znużenie i zobojętnienie. Elizabeth aż zakłuło w piersi, bo nazbyt  
dobrze znała te uczucia. Chyba nie tylko kolor oczu mieli podobny. Ona chowała się za  
kuchennymi recepturami i zasadami, a on?  
\- Dorobicie przekąski do baru, tak? – upewnił się i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł z kuchni.  
Sheila spojrzała pytająco na Ell i zabrała się za smażenie cebulowych krążków, a Marcus dorzucił  
nowe porcje mielonej wołowiny na grilla i wstawił do piekarnika zamrożone ciasteczka krabowe.  
Jedyne co jej pozostało, to wrócić do lepienia tortellini. Show must go on, a goście Moss Beach  
Distillery czekali na swoje zamówienia. W końcu Elizabeth Delgado była profesjonalistką…  
***  
Tuż przed dziesiątą wieczorem ruch w restauracji powoli zamierał, ostatni goście  
dopijali napoczęte butelki wina i dojadali desery. Większość bywalców baru przeniosła się  
do bardziej przyjaznych (pod względem godziny otwarcia) pubów Moss Beach lub nie tak  
odległej Montary. Znad oceanu nadciągała wilgotna i lepka mgła, zwyczajna dla okolicznego  
mikroklimatu, oblepiając panoramiczne okna i wciskając się pod szklanymi drzwiami. Patio  
opustoszało, niepodtrzymywany ogień w kamiennej misie przygasł. Kelnerzy i kelnerki z ulgą  
zbierali talerze i szklanki, marząc o chwili, kiedy skończą zmianę i zrzucą z siebie służbowe  
uniformy. W końcu przez cały dzień chodzili w koszulach pod krawatem…  
Do kuchni przez otwarte lufciki także wpływała chłodna mgła, skraplając się w cieple  
płynącym od stygnących palników kuchenek. Ciemnowłosy, ciemnooki i ciemnoskóry Marcus  
z zaciętą miną czyścił grill (nie cierpiał tego zajęcia), schowany w magazynku Matt spisywał  
listę zakupów na następny dzień, a Sheila wymknęła się na papierosa i zaginęła na dobre (jak  
niemal co wieczór). Tymczasem Elizabeth zamknęła się w maleńkiej łazience przy składziku  
i ochlapywała twarz zimną wodą, czując się zgrzana, spocona i zmęczona jak pies. Odbicie w  
lustrze wyglądało na równie znużone. Kosmyki rudawych włosów wymknęły się spod spinającej  
je drewnianej klamry i łaskotały ją w zgrzany policzek, zielone oczy poszarzały, cienie pod  
nimi pogłębiły się (co przy bladej cerze stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne), a piegi na nosie i  
policzkach żyły własnym życiem, wyglądając spod spływającego podkładu. Ell uśmiechnęła się  
krzywo – jeśli chciała zapracować się na śmierć, była na doskonałej drodze. Może czas przestać  
rozpamiętywać rozstanie z Monique i przypomnieć sobie, że istnieją inne przyjemności niż  
udoskonalanie receptur, oglądanie starego programu Julii Child i samotne biegi nad oceanem.  
Dobrze byłoby też przystopować z pracą i ciągłym musztrowaniem innych, za co zapewne Matt,  
Marcus i Sheila byliby jej wdzięczni. Problem polegał na tym, że tak bardzo przyzwyczaiła się  
do maski chłodnej, świetnie zorganizowanej i zarządzającej wszystkim szefowej kuchni, że  
nawet nie wiedziałaby, jak ją zrzucić…  
Wzdrygnęła się, bo w łazience zrobiło się zbyt zimno. Czy to przez wpadającą przez okienko  
wieczorną bryzę i snującą się za nią mgłę? Błyszczące kafelki nad umywalką zaparowały, a z kranu  
zaczęły kapać krople wody. Ell cofnęła się, sięgając po ręcznik i kątem oka dostrzegła poruszenie  
w głębi lustra. Z przymglonej tafli spojrzała na nią obca twarz – blada, przygasła kobieta w  
niebieskim kapeluszu z woalką i spływającymi na wątłą szyję jasnymi włosami, o przezroczyście  
szarych oczach i niemal bezkrwistych ustach. Ell zamarła, bezwiednie drąc w palcach papierowy  
ręcznik i zamrugała gwałtownie, usiłując odpędzić przewidzenie, ale obraz pozostał niezmienny –  
ta druga patrzyła na nią z niemą prośbą w oczach, wyblakła, smutna i wystraszona. Z ust Elizabeth  
wydobywały się obłoczki pary, a na rękach wystąpiła gęsia skórka, ale odzyskała głos dopiero  
wtedy, kiedy za kobietą w lustrze zaczęła materializować się druga postać…  
Wrzask, który dobiegł z łazienki postawił na równe nogi zarówno Matta, jak i Marcusa, chociaż  
dla Matta skończyło się to o wiele gorzej. Liczył właśnie puszki z owocami na najniższej półce w  
magazynku, więc, podnosząc głowę, z impetem uderzył o półkę wyżej i zobaczył przedwczesne  
fajerwerki na czwartego lipca (w dodatku z wdziękiem posypały się na niego paczki z makaronem  
i ryżem), co skutecznie wyłączyło go z gry. Marcus porzucił grilla i z drucianą szczotką w ręce  
odruchowo rzucił się w stronę krzyku Elizabeth, nie pomyślawszy nawet, że żadna kobieta nie  
przepada za sytuacją, kiedy wpada się za nią do łazienki (zwłaszcza jeżeli dotyczy to zdystansowanej  
szefowej kuchni). Jednakże, tak czy inaczej, odbił się od drzwi, które okazały się zamknięte. Po ich  
drugiej stronie Ell wydała z siebie kolejny zduszony krzyk, ni to zaskoczenia, ni to strachu, usiłując  
wymacać klamkę, która, owszem, poruszyła się, ale na tym koniec.  
\- Otwórzcie! – wrzasnęła, tracąc zwykłe opanowanie.  
\- Przecież nie zamykaliśmy – zaprotestował zgodnie z prawdą Marcus, jako że drzwi od  
maleńkiej łazienki miały blokadę tylko z jednej strony. – To ty zamknęłaś się od środka.  
\- Kiedy nie zamykałam… - sapnęła Ell, mocując się z klamką i zapadką.  
\- Musiałaś… - powiedział bezradnie, zastanawiając się, czy próbować wyważyć drzwi (i czy  
mu się za to później nie oberwie), rozmontować zamek, czy zadzwonić po ślusarza. Druciana  
szczotka do czyszczenia grilla, którą wciąż trzymał w ręce, nie wydawała się odpowiednim  
narzędziem do żadnej z tych opcji.  
\- Marcus, do cholery, otwieraj! – wrzasnęła ponownie Elizabeth. Nuta histerii w jej głosie  
narastała. Raz jeszcze szarpnęła za klamkę, blokada szczęknęła i drzwi stanęły otworem, a Ell  
wypadła z łazienki blada jak opłatek, z piegami wyraźnie zaznaczającymi się na bardzo bladej  
skórze.  
\- Dzięki za ratunek – warknęła, oglądając się nerwowo za siebie. Marcus powiódł wzrokiem za  
jej spojrzeniem, ale łazienka wyglądała jak zwykle, nie licząc zmiętego papierowego ręcznika na  
podłodze i zaparowanego lustra. Przez niewielkie okno do środka wsączały się strużki mgły.  
Z pobliskiego składziku wychynął Matt, ze zbolałą miną trzymając się za potylicę i także  
zaglądając do łazienki.  
\- Pająka zobaczyłaś, czy co? - próbował zażartować.  
\- Tak, tarantulę na niebiesko – burknęła Ell, z rozmachem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do  
zaparowanego pomieszczenia i wygładzając ręką potargane włosy, które wiły jej się po twarzy,  
wyswobodziwszy się zza klamry i spinek. Białą bluzkę miała wymiętą, a czerwony fartuch  
zwisał smętnie na jednym pasku. Matt i Marcus spojrzeli po sobie ze zrozumieniem. No tak,  
szefowa kuchni pracowała ledwo od miesiąca i jeszcze nie spotkała ducha zamieszkującego  
Moss Beach Distillery.  
\- Blue Lady ci się uwidziała? – spytał Matt z westchnieniem (kiedy on po raz pierwszy ją  
spotkał, notabene także w magazynku, rozbił 5-kilowy słój z korniszonami i pokaleczył się  
szkłem, a z tego co wiedział - Marcus uciekł z sali i piszczał jak dziewczyna).  
\- Blue Lady, Blue Lady, też coś – wymamrotała roztrzęsiona Elizabeth. – Raczej królowa  
śniegu – wiecie, jak tam się zimno zrobiło? Cholera, myślałam, że żartujecie z tym duchem  
rezydującym w restauracji…  
\- Coś ty, ona jest tu dłużej niż my – wzruszył ramionami Matt, wyjmując z rąk Marcusa  
drucianą szczotkę i przykładając sobie do czoła (metal to metal, w końcu też zimny). – W  
lustrze też widziało ją parę osób. Chociaż nikogo jeszcze nie zamykała w łazience…  
\- Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz – stwierdził sentencjonalnie Marcus, odwrócił się na pięcie i  
pomaszerował do szafki z alkoholami, wyciągając butelkę koniaku (używanego do płonących  
naleśników). – Szefowo, lepiej się napij, bo coś bladawa jesteś…  
Elizabeth aż się wzdrygnęła i potrząsnęła głową. W zasadzie miał rację, ale choćby to  
miało ukoić jej zszarpane nerwy, wody kolońskiej do ust nie weźmie. Marcus westchnął  
melodramatycznie i złapawszy szefową za rękę, wyciągnął z kuchni, twierdząc autorytatywnie,  
że koniecznie, ale to koniecznie musi się napić. On przy okazji też. Ell poszła za nim bezwolnie,  
wciąż widząc przed sobą łazienkowe upiory i bez protestu dała się usadzić na ciemnoczerwonym,  
obrotowym fotelu przy szerokiej ladzie baru Cabernet. Opustoszałej, bo ostatni gość wyszedł  
(a właściwie wytoczył się) przed pięcioma minutami. Butelki i szklanki lśniły na ścianie w  
tle i u powały, witrażowe lampy rzucały wielobarwne światło na błyszczący blat, z udającego  
secesyjne radio odtwarzacza Adele śpiewała „Turning tables”, a barman czuwał.  
\- Dean, zrób jej mocnego drinka – poprosił Marcus, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny (i wciąż  
mając cichą nadzieję, że ten zwróci na niego uwagę, chociaż, sądząc po wcześniejszej wymianie  
uśmiechów z Tish, nowy był raczej hetero). – Przyda jej się…  
\- A co się stało? – wzywany uniósł brwi, przyglądając się potarganej, bladej i chwilowo mało  
władczej szefowej kuchni. - Wygląda jakby ducha zobaczyła…  
\- Bo zobaczyła – westchnął Marcus, starając się ostatecznie porzucić marzenia o nowym  
barmanie. Cholera, nawet na Elizabeth patrzył inaczej, niż na niego. Był hetero. Zdecydowanie.  
– Naszą Kobietę w Błękicie, gościnnego ducha Moss Beach Distillery.  
\- Gościnnego? – wymamrotała Ell, wciąż lekko się trzęsąc. – Wcale, że nie. Zamknęła mnie  
w łazience, przeziębiła na śmierć i wyszła na mnie z lustra! To cholerny Krąg, a nie przyjazny  
duszek Kacper!  
\- Ona czasami się pojawia – zbagatelizował grill-man. – A to komuś zginie kolczyk, a to  
ktoś ją zobaczy, nic takiego… Przynajmniej byliśmy w „Łowcach duchów” i „Niewyjaśnionych  
tajemnicach” – wiesz, jaka to reklama dla restauracji?  
\- Ekstra - mruknął barman, nie wyglądając na specjalnie zachwyconego (trudno powiedzieć –  
duchem, programami telewizyjnymi czy reklamą). - Cóż za milusi duch. Nic, tylko ją spotkać.  
\- Właśnie ją spotkałam! – wrzasnęła Elizabeth, podnosząc na niego wściekle zielone oczy.  
Piegi na nosie ostro odcinały się od bladej skóry. – I to wcale nie było miłe!  
\- Zrób jej tego drinka, bo się nie uspokoi – zaśmiał się Marcus, rozbawiony widokiem  
rozdrażnionej Elizabeth, zwykle tak spokojnej i chłodnej. Powinna częściej się denerwować,  
może straciłaby nieco na tej swojej posągowości.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie Blue Lady? – zakpił barman.  
Ell osunęła się głębiej na fotelu i przygarbiła ramiona. Kpij sobie, kpij, to nie ty widziałeś  
zjawę, pomyślała. Ciekawe, jak byś się czuł…  
\- Daj mi cokolwiek z wódką – poprosiła. – Byle szybko.  
\- Się robi.  
Po chwili stał przed nią spory kieliszek z dziwnie fioletową zawartością, ozdobiony  
plasterkiem cytryny. Nie wnikając i nie protestując, wzięła spory łyk i przełknęła, czując  
ogarniające ją ciepło i procenty. Smak wódki zagłuszył sok z granatu i cytryny. O tak, tego jej  
było potrzeba. W końcu żaden duch nie mógł rozkoszować się smakiem drinka…  
\- Poza tym ich było dwoje – poskarżyła się znienacka, wypijając zawartość kielicha kilkoma  
haustami, jakby to był sok, nie alkohol. – Ją bym jeszcze zniosła, była blada i tyle, ale ten  
facet za nią wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego. Jeszcze jednego takiego drinka poproszę. To  
Pomegratini, prawda? Dobry był…  
\- Facet? – zdziwił się oparty o fotel Marcus, tęsknie spoglądając to na Deana, to na rząd butelek  
za jego plecami. – Ona zawsze jest sama, czeka na swojego kochanka… Czy ja też mogę drinka?  
\- Nie – powiedzieli jednym głosem Elizabeth i Dean, ona ostro, on z lekkim uśmiechem.  
– W pracy jesteś.  
\- Wy też… - jęknął Marcus.  
\- Ja nie piję, a szefowa przeżyła duchowy stres – wyjaśnił barman, podsuwając Elizabeth  
drugą porcję Pomegratini i szykując zapas w shakerze. – Wracając do Blue Lady, może jej się  
znudziło i zaprosiła kogoś do towarzystwa…  
\- Wątpię, by zaprosiła – mruknęła Ell, oplatając dłoń wokół nóżki kieliszka do martini,  
jakby ktoś zamierzał jej go wyrwać. – Wyglądała jakby chciała uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie…  
\- A przyjrzałaś się temu drugiemu duchowi? – spytał od niechcenia Dean, opierając się  
łokciami o ladę i przyglądając Elizabeth z zainteresowaniem. O ile zjawa kobiety była tu od  
wielu lat i nikomu nie wyrządziła krzywdy (nie licząc zagubionych kolczyków i herzklekotu u  
pań poprawiających sobie makijaż przed lustrem), duch mężczyzny mógł okazać się bardziej  
interesujący… I może to on miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Stevena Torresa (i dwóch innych  
osób w Montarze i San Francisco, które także utopiły się w whisky, której nie wypiły)?  
Ell wzruszyła ramionami, wygładziła bluzkę i ściągnęła z bioder zapomniany fartuch,  
odruchowo składając go i kładąc na fotelu obok. Nie bardzo chciała pamiętać tamtą drugą  
postać, była jakaś taka… powykrzywiana.  
\- Młody Don Corleone z wąsikiem – powiedziała w końcu, wbijając wzrok w plasterek  
cytryny zatknięty zawadiacko na krawędzi kieliszka. – Wąskie usta w białą kreskę. Cholera, ja  
w ogóle nie lubię wąskich ust, a już na pewno nie tak zaciśniętych. I te oczy!  
\- Nie miał oczu? – przestraszył się Marcus, wciąż stojący jak wykrzyknik przy popijającej  
szefowej i bezowocnie próbujący doprosić się o własnego drinka.  
\- Czarne, czerwone, żółte? – wszedł mu w słowo Dean.  
\- A niby skąd wiesz? – zdziwiła się, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Dzięki temu (i  
rozmowie o oczach) po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, że Elizabeth ma je równie zielone co on sam,  
chociaż nie, jej miały w głębi brązowe plamki, prawie takie jak u Sama.  
\- Horrory oglądam - parsknął. - To jakie?  
\- Czarne – westchnęła, na samą myśl o tym ponownie szukając ratunku w Pomegratini.  
\- Zupełnie czarne.  
Hm, duch i demon w jednym? Kolejne paskudztwo w rodzaju Jefferson Starship?  
\- Wezwiemy „Pogromców duchów|? – spytał podekscytowany Marcus, niemal podskakując  
za plecami Elizabeth. Przeżył już jedno nagrywanie programu „Niewyjaśnione tajemnice” i  
bardzo mu się podobało. A teraz mają w restauracji aż dwa duchy!  
Dean mało nie palnął, że nie trzeba, bo już tu są – przynajmniej jeden, za to Elizabeth  
spojrzała na kolegę ciężkim wzrokiem. To miło, że wspomógł ją psychicznie i zaproponował  
najlepsze lekarstwo na stres, ale może by już sobie poszedł? Chciała się jeszcze napić, powiedzmy  
sobie prawdę, miała zamiar jeszcze sporo wypić, a przy nim jej nie wypadało…  
\- Marcus, z pogromcami duchów jeszcze zaczekamy, dobrze? A ty może byś tak wrócił i  
sprawdził, czy w kuchni wszystko w porządku, co? – poprosiła z głębokim naciskiem na „może  
byś”. – Sheila już pewnie nie wróci, Matta boli głowa, a przecież nie skończyliśmy sprzątać i  
przygotowywać listy na jutro…  
\- Tak, wiem, przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj – powiedział ponuro, robiąc minę wyzyskiwanego  
niewolnika. – Tak jest, psze pani. Mogę chociaż wyjeść resztki z pańskiego stołu? Znaczy,  
zostało sporo lasagni, do jutra wyschnie…  
\- Jasne. Możesz się nawet napić koniaku, wujku Samie – zezwoliła z bladym uśmiechem, patrząc,  
jak się oddala, teatralnie powłócząc nogami. – I nie jęcz, zazwyczaj ja to wszystko robię…  
Gładko obróciła się na fotelu w stronę barowej lady i z wyzywającą miną pokazała pusty  
kieliszek. Pomegratini wchodziło jej jak woda.  
\- Za to dzisiaj będę piła. Wiem, że już skończyłeś pracę, ale zrób wyjątek, dobrze? A najlepiej  
napij się ze mną…  
Dean spojrzał na zegarek, oceniającym wzrokiem obrzucił pustą salę Cabaret (za oknami  
kłębiła się zasłaniająca wszelkie widoki gęsta mgła) i zapobiegawczo ustawiwszy na ladzie  
kilka butelek, shaker, lód i cytrynę, przeszedł na drugą stronę baru, zasiadając na fotelu obok  
Elizabeth (i gniotąc jej czerwony fartuch, czego nawet nie zauważył).  
\- Teraz już mogę – mruknął, sięgając po szklaneczkę i Jima Beama. – Od teraz samoobsługa  
mile widziana, szefowo.  
\- Elizabeth – burknęła, posłusznie nalewając sobie drinka z shakera i dorzucając plasterek  
cytryny. – Mam na imię Elizabeth.  
\- Liza? – zaryzykował (siła przyzwyczajenia, chociaż Elizabeth w niczym nie przypominała  
jego Lizy – była niewysoka, dosyć krągła i naturalnie rudowłosa, o czym świadczyły rozsiane  
po całej twarzy liczne piegi). Jak nie udawała, że jest taka comme il faut, wydawała się nawet  
sympatyczna.  
\- Elizabeth – powtórzyła z lekką irytacją. – Ewentualnie Ell. Tylko jedna osoba mogła  
mówić do mnie Liza, a ty mi na nią nie wyglądasz.  
Za to tylko mnie wolno jest mówić do Sama Sammy, pomyślał Dean ni z gruszki ni z  
pietruszki, a przynajmniej wolno mi było, bo trudno powiedzieć, kiedy się znowu zobaczymy.  
Braciszek się obraził. Znowu. I pal diabli, że w zasadzie słusznie…  
\- W takim razie, Ell – podniósł szklankę w geście pozdrowienia. – Za duchy Moss Beach  
Distillery.  
\- Obym ich więcej nie zobaczyła, Dean – uśmiechnęła się krzywo, stukając kieliszkiem w  
uniesioną szklankę. „Obym” było w tym momencie słowem kluczowym, które miało się nie  
spełnić.  
Przed północą szefowa kuchni wraz z barmanem znacznie uszczuplili zapas whisky, wódki  
i soku z granatów w barze Cabaret, barwne błyski z witrażowych lamp wirowały Ell przed  
oczami, a Dean walczył z podstępną grawitacją, ale tylko wtedy, gdy usiłował się podnieść.  
Wolał się więc nie podnosić. Mimo upojenia alkoholowego, trzymał język za zębami jeśli  
chodzi o to, kim jest i co tu robi (trzy przypadki utopienia się w whisky bez popijania whisky  
\+ kop w tyłek na zachętę od Bobby’ego, który nie mógł dłużej patrzeć i słuchać, jak snuje się  
chacie Rufusa), za to zebrało mu się na użalanie i smętne dywagacje. Co prawda, ostatnim  
razem wyzewnętrznianie się w barze nie wyszło mu na zdrowie, ale miał maleńką, maciupcią  
nadzieję, że Elizabeth nie okaże się kolejnym bóstwem z manią osądzania innych, na przykład  
Temidą, czy Astreą, czy… wróć, może jednak tyle nie gadać? Ale z kimś musi…  
\- I nie warto nikomu ufać – wtrąciła znienacka Elizabeth, również upijająca się na smutno,  
usilnie szukając na dnie kieliszka zaginionej cytryny. – Zakochujesz się, wierzysz, doceniasz,  
kochasz jak cholera, a potem… dupa blada.  
\- Mówisz? – mruknął Dean, który wolał nie powiązywać jej słów z własnym przypadkiem,  
ale jakoś samo mu się nasunęło. O, „Przypadek Deana Winchestera”, dobry tytuł do filmu, tylko  
trudno powiedzieć: komedii, horroru czy melodramatu. O ile mu wiadomo, nie kochał Casa,  
ale czy wierzył mu bezgranicznie? Tak. Doceniał? Tak (zwłaszcza, że mało kto może do woli  
wzywać na pomoc siły anielskie). Do kochania miał innych… Miał? Akurat, i tak wszyscy go  
zostawiali. Albo on zostawiał ich. Albo zostawiali się nawzajem. Boże, jeszcze chwila i zacznie  
wydzwaniać do Sama…  
\- Zostawił cię, co? – spytał zamiast tego, skupiając się na (nieco rozmazującej się przed  
oczyma) Elizabeth.  
\- Kto? Miłość mego życia? A, zostawiła, zostawiła – wymamrotała dziewczyna, dolewając  
sobie wódki „Stolicznaja” (sok się już skończył, co z godnością zignorowała, nie będzie przecież  
biegała w poszukiwaniu następnego kartonika). - W dodatku, nie wiadomo dlaczego to ja  
mam poczucie winy, bo może nie byłam wystarczająco, wystarczająco…  
\- Dobra? – prychnął Dean.  
Rozumiał ją aż za bardzo. Co, jak co, ale poczucie winy miał rozwinięte do perfekcji, do  
upojenia. Jak to kiedyś powiedział Samowi, wychodziło z niego wszystkimi porami skóry.  
Cholera, jakby staruszce po drugiej stronie ulicy rozlało się mleko, też by miał poczucie winy.  
Bo może zdążyłby je złapać… Najśmieszniejsze było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie z tego  
sprawę, ale nijak nie mógł na to poradzić…  
– A może to jednak nie była moja wina? – Elizabeth zmieniła punkt widzenia i oparcia,  
niemal kładąc się na ladzie i zahaczając o kieliszek, który zachybotał i spadł, z ledwo słyszalnym  
trzaskiem rozbijając się w drobny mak. – Monique wybrała życie w dobrobycie, życie jak  
w Madrycie, życie w cudnym micie, jasny gwint, ale mi się rymnęło… Kurde, stłukłam  
kieliszek…  
\- Ona? – ślad zdumienia w głosie Deana sprawił, że uniosła wzrok znad taplającego się w  
wódce rozbitego szkła i łapiącej powietrze cytryny i parsknęła z rozbawieniem.  
\- Zaskoczony?  
Rozstania rozstaniami, duchy duchami, a facetom zawsze się wydawało, że są nie do  
zastąpienia. Chociaż, ten egzemplarz rodu męskiego był wyjątkowo dobrze wyposażony  
przez matkę naturę, znaczy, że w liczne uroki, niekoniecznie w tymże sensie, tu spojrzenie Ell  
omsknęło się niżej, hm, w tym sensie chyba też był nieźle wyposażony… A czarne koszulki są  
wyjątkowo seksowne, wystrzępione dżinsy także. Czy ona naprawdę woli kobiety? W zasadzie  
tak, ale może nie do końca, bo żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek…  
Stop, przecież panuje nad sobą, tak? Żadnych dziewczynek, chłopaczków ani obojniaków,  
że o transwestytach nie wspominając. Narzuciła sobie abstynencję seksualną i będzie się jej  
trzymała. Będzie twarda jak skała, jak stal, jak czerstwy chleb…  
\- Jakbym nie była les, to dawno bym ci wisiała na szyi - wyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością,  
biorąc garść serwetek i zsuwając się z fotela, by pozbierać potłuczony kieliszek (porządek  
przede wszystkim, choćby nieco kręciło jej się w głowie). - Jesteś, jesteś… śliczny jak budyń z  
soczkiem.  
Dean przełknął wątpliwy komplement razem z resztą whisky. Biorąc pod uwagę, że  
Elizabeth właśnie klęczała (mniej więcej przed nim), wycierając z podłogi plamę po drinku  
i zgarniając okruchy szkła, a jego oczom w pełni ujawniło się, wychylające z rozchełstanej  
bluzki i obrzeżone białą koronką z kokardką, zagłębienie pomiędzy jej piersiami, poczuł, że  
orientacja seksualna Ell urasta do rangi sporego problemu. Jednym słowem, mógł umówić się  
z Tish, aż nazbyt do tego chętną. Z drugiej strony, wypił tego wieczoru tyle, że choćby oczy  
chciały, reszta i tak by nie mogła. Nieco chwiejnie zeskoczył z fotela i wsparł się o blat baru.  
Stanął na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i zakołysał niebezpiecznie. Acha, czyli idąc, trzeba  
będzie zabawić się w rewolwerowca.  
\- Posprzątamy rano - wygłosił w stronę pustych, pełnych i na pół pustych butelek oraz równie  
pustego pojemnika na lód, które z wiadomych przyczyn mu nie odpowiedziały. Elizabeth  
prychnęła, zbierając się z podłogi i pozbywając szkła i mokrych serwetek. Chciała powiedzieć,  
że nie ma mowy, po czym stwierdziła, że chyba też nie da rady. Nie da rady posprzątać?  
Zgroza… Wpatrzyła się w Deana, mającego chyba jeszcze większe kłopoty z równowagą niż  
ona i zbłąkana myśl uczepiła jej się jak rzep psiego ogona.  
\- Masz gdzie spać? – zainteresowała się z niepokojem, bo wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał  
runąć między krzesła i zwinąć się w kłębek pod najbliższym stolikiem. Byłby to niezły widok,  
ale poranna zmiana nieco by się zdziwiła…  
Dean machnął ręką mniej więcej w kierunku parkingu nad klifem (choć równie dobrze  
mógłby to być sam klif). Za wyciemnionymi oknami Moss Beach Distillery kłębiła się gęsta  
jak mleko mgła, tłumiąca nawet nieustający pomruk oceanu. Adele śpiewała „Rolling in the  
deep” (po raz szósty tego wieczoru, jako że Ell puszczała jej płytę na okrągło), a przyćmione  
światło znad baru padało na równie przyćmioną zieleń oczu, cień zarostu na szczęce i mięśnie  
prężące się pod czarną koszulką, chociaż miało kłopot z wypunktowaniem, bo właściciel tych  
wszystkich wspaniałości kołysał się jak statek na wzburzonym morzu.  
\- Pójdę… pój…, pojadę do mo…telu – wymamrotał.  
Elizabeth oczami wyobraźni zobaczyła kanciasty samochód (nie wiedzieć czemu  
zwizualizował jej się czerwony mustang, coś takiego by do niego pasowało), wypadający  
zza zakrętu i roztrzaskujący się o drapieżne wyszczerzone przybrzeżne skały. O ile w ogóle  
seksowny barman trafi kluczykami do stacyjki i ruszy z miejsca. Co prawda mężczyzna, ale  
byłoby go szkoda…  
\- Idziesz do mnie – zarządziła, próbując przybrać ton nie znoszący sprzeciwu (co z uwagi  
na karuzelę w głowię i plączący się język nie przyniosło spodziewanego rezultatu). – W tym  
stanie daleko nie zajdziesz …. zajedziesz… za…winiesz, a ja mieszkam na piętrze, na górze  
znaczy, znaczy nad resss…tauracją.  
\- Acha – zgodził się Dean, skupiony na walce z grawitacją. – W takim razie prowadź, słońce  
moich oczu.  
Marynarze na rozkołysanym żaglowcu mieliby bardziej wyrównany krok niż ta dwójka  
usiłująca trafić do wyjścia z baru, zgasić jedne światła i zapalić drugie, odnaleźć schody na górę  
i odpowiednie drzwi (o mało nie trafili do apartamentu dla gości Torresów) i nie potknąć się  
o zdradliwy dywanik przy łóżku, na którym to łóżku zalegli zgodnie i zasnęli, nim przyłożyli  
głowy do poduszek (ściślej mówiąc, do jednej poduszki, którą zaanektowała Elizabeth,  
pozostawiając Deanowi swoją zwiniętą w kłębek nocną koszulkę z Tweetym).  
Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca Ell nie nastawiła budzika w komórce, nie wstała rannym  
świtem, by pojechać z Mattem na targ, nie rozpamiętywała rozstania z Monique, ani nie  
powtarzała sobie przepisu na suflet czekoladowy przed snem. Czasami spotkanie z duchem i  
topienie smutków w alkoholu bywa doskonałym lekarstwem…  
***  
Noc była chłodna i mglista, przypływ lizał pociemniały piasek na brzegu, sięgając coraz dalej  
w głąb lądu. Klin kamienistej plaży przy klifie Moss Beach zmniejszył się do wąskiego paska,  
zmuszając tulącą się do siebie parę do cofnięcia się pod porośnięte wysokimi trawami, i bylicami  
zbocze, gdzie przycupnęli na osuwających się, zlepionych grubym piaskiem kamieniach, nie  
przestając całować się ani na chwilę. Upstrzonymi pomarańczowymi kulkami i nieco czepliwy  
rokitnik pochwycił kapelusz z woalką i zatrzymał go dla siebie. Ręce mężczyzny błądziły  
pod wysoko podciągniętą jedwabna spódnicą, która w bladym blasku gwiazd błyszczała  
poszarzałym błękitem. Niecierpliwe usta scałowywały każdy milimetr kobiecych warg, policzka,  
linii szczęki i szyi, muskając je i drażniąc ozdabiającym je wypielęgnowanym wąsikiem. Erin  
odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i poddawała się pocałunkom, wzdychając coraz głośniej, nie wiadomo,  
bardziej z rozkoszy czy zniecierpliwienia, jako że palce pieszczące jej uda i biodra, choć smukłe  
i delikatne (w końcu miała do czynienia z pianistą) były przeraźliwie zimne, a chłodny wiatr  
owiewał odsłonięte nogi. Nie była to noc wymarzona na długie, pełne wyznań (i nie tylko)  
spacery nad oceanem, ani ze względu na jesienną porę roku, ani na towarzysząca jej pogodę,  
ale romantyzm Percy’ego zwyciężył.  
Niemniej, oddając pocałunki i pozwalając na coraz śmielsze pieszczoty w skrytości  
ducha Erin marzyła o własnym buduarze (Matt i tak miał wrócić nad ranem), albo chociaż o  
zasłoniętym przed wiatrem i mgłą motelem. A miało być jeszcze gorzej. Pisnęła, czując zimną  
wodę omywając stopę w delikatnym, skórkowym pantofelku i z drżeniem oderwała się od  
kochanka. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo, nie będzie się obłapywać pośrodku przypływu.  
Odepchnęła zdyszanego Percy’ego i bez słowa pociągnęła go w stronę klifu, u którego odnóża  
zaczynała się wąska ścieżka prowadząca aż na szczyt przy Frank’s Place. Było jej zimno, mokro  
i niewygodnie, a smugi mgły znad wody przesłaniały widoczność, więc wciąż potykała się na  
kamieniach (pantofelki na obcasach nie sprawdzały się na plaży). Do tego przy samym klifie  
ktoś rozpalił niewielkie ognisko i uwijał się przy nim w jakimś dziwnym tańcu. Ci kloszardzi  
już zupełnie powariowali, a co gorsza, trzeba będzie przejść obok nich…  
Kiedy jednak podeszli bliżej, a pasmo mgły ustąpiło, Erin zobaczyła nie włóczęgów czy  
grzejących się przy ogniu wyrzutków społecznych, ale własnego męża – Matthew Cardashiana,  
który popijał prosto z butelki w towarzystwie dwóch innych równie zamożnie odzianych  
mężczyzn, w tym Franka Torresa, właściciela restauracji, w której grywał Percy.  
Nie wyglądało to także na nocne spotkanie pijaków. Trzej mężczyźni stali pośrodku  
wyżłobionego na mokrym piasku i posypanego jakąś białą substancją pięciokąta i pochylali  
się nad rozpalonym w kamiennej misie ogniskiem, mamrocząc coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego  
(składającego się niemal z samych samogłosek), z rąk do rąk podając sobie butelkę tequili,  
wypijając potężny łyk i co jakiś wylewając kilka kropel nad ogniem. Podsycane alkoholem  
płomienie nabierały niespotykanej, zielonkawej barwy i wiły się jak żywe, a wśród nich  
kształtowała się niewyraźna, przypominająca człowieka sylwetka, która chwiała się zgodnie z  
podmuchami nadmorskiego wiatru i wyciągała ku nim ręce w geście błogosławieństwa.  
Zapatrzona Erin cofnęła się o krok, nadeptując zgrabnym obcasikiem na nogę Percy’ego,  
który zaprotestował zduszonym głosem. To wystarczyło, by Matthew Cardashian spojrzał w  
ich stronę i wypuścił z rąk podawaną mu właśnie butelkę. Szok w jego oczach był nie mniejszy  
niż w oczach jego młodziutkiej żony. Butelka wypadła mu z rąk i pechowo rozbiła się o jeden  
z niewielu zagrzebanym w piasku otoczaków, Cardashian pochylił głowę i ruszył w stronę Erin  
i Percy’ego jak szarżujący buhaj, Frank Torres krzyknął ostrzegawczo, usiłując złapać go za  
rękaw i nie pozwolić na przekroczenie linii, ale było już za późno.  
Podeszwa buta rozdeptała wyryty w piasku znak, zielone płomienie buchnęły na wysokość  
człowieka, osmalając i roztrącając pozostałych przy ogniu mężczyzn, wiotka postać zerwała  
się z ognistej uwięzi i z triumfalnym krzykiem prześlizgnęła obok Cardashiana, rzucając go na  
ziemię i wpadając prosto na oniemiałą Erin. Cień - nie cień był wykrzywiony, toporny, pokryty  
szarym, zmierzwionym futrem. Wykrzywiona grymasem kosmata twarz miała kanciasty  
podbródek, szeroki nos, wydęte jak u żaby wargi i okrągłe, czarne oczy. Było w niej coś  
absurdalnie króliczego, chociaż brakowało jakiejkolwiek szaraczej łagodności. Czerwony jęzor  
oblizał wydatne wargi, a owłosiona łapa chwyciła kobietę za szyję, zagłębiając pazury głęboko  
w skórze. Erin wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, czując przy sobie smrodliwe, zadające ból cielsko, a  
Percy, mimo targającego nim strachu, wczepił się w bok nieludzkiego napastnika, próbując  
go od niej oderwać. Jednak jeden ruch ręki-łapy wystarczył, by odrzuciło go pod skały, gdzie  
legł bez ruchu, a kilkucalowe pazury zatopiły się w piersi Erin, rozszarpując materiał sukni,  
gorset i ciało. Ból był ostry i przeszywający jak rozpalone żelazo. Kobieta krzyknęła zduszonym  
głosem i obiema rękoma uchwyciła rozszarpującą ją łapę, ale przypominało to mocowanie się  
z kamiennym blokiem. Duszona - traciła oddech, rozrywana – traciła siły. Tylko ból narastał  
niczym bezlitosny oceaniczny przypływ. Gdzieś tam krzyczeli zgromadzeni przy ognisku  
mężczyźni, a ich krzyki zmieniały się w niezrozumiały bełkot, wznoszący się i opadający w  
dziwacznym rytmie. Wysoko na klifie goście Frank’s Place jedli, pili i bawili się, nawet nie  
wyglądając przez okna, za którymi wraz z mgłą kłębiła się ciemność i nie mając pojęcia o  
dramacie, jak rozgrywał się na dole.  
Erin umierała. Stwór uderzył raz jeszcze, tnąc, miażdżąc żebra, rozszarpując klatkę piersiową  
i wyrywając bijące jeszcze serce. Rzadko kto ma okazję zobaczyć własne skrwawione serce,  
poruszające się w takt niesłyszanej muzyki i wlokące za sobą sznury aorty, ściśnięte niczym  
dojrzały owoc czarnymi, zakrzywionymi pazurami. Erin przez chwilę miała. A potem, odrzucona  
na bok jak szmaciana lalka, upadła na mokry piasek, opuszczona, niepotrzebna, martwa.  
***  
Elizabeth rzuciła się na trzeszczącym łóżku jak ryba wyjęta z wody, wymamrotała coś  
protestująco, zmięła przykrywającą ją pościel i gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Łzy zapiekły ją  
pod powiekami i spłynęły po policzku, a oddech za nic nie chciał wrócić do normy. Przez  
dłuższą chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ani dlaczego jej serce bije w przyspieszonym rytmie.  
Pamiętała rwące się fragmenty snu, ogień na plaży, pojedynczą gwiazdę na bezdennie czarnym  
nieboskłonie, zdumioną twarz mężczyzny, syk i cień i ostry ból w piersi. Zwinęła się na boku,  
obronnym gestem przyciskając do siebie róg poszewki (z którego koc wysunął się dawno temu)  
i spojrzała prosto na Deana, który ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedział tuż obok, z jej laptopem  
na kolanach. W najlepsze surfował po sieci, przeglądając stronę po stronie z budzącą podziw  
wprawą, jakby techniki mnemotechniczne nie miały dla niego tajemnic.  
Wyczuwając poruszenie i zaniepokojony przyspieszonym oddechem Ell, zerknął na nią z  
niemym pytaniem w nieco podkrążonych oczach. Nie wyglądał jakby pił przez pół nocy, ani by  
miał porannego kaca, chociaż był potargany i nieogolony. A przede wszystkim zdecydowanie  
sprawiał wrażenie żywego, ciepłego i z sercem na swoim miejscu, co chwilowo całkowicie  
wystarczało Elizabeth do szczęścia. Żadnych wypatroszonych trupów…  
\- Hm? Zły sen? – spytał domyślnie, widząc ślady łez na policzku dziewczyny i odruchowo  
przymykając laptopa, jakby nie chciał, by zobaczyła, czego szukał.  
Za jego (całkiem solidną) sylwetką przez otwarte okno wpadało przymglone słońce i wiatr  
poruszający błękitnymi, tiulowymi firankami. Ostro krzyczały krążące nad klifem wiecznie  
głodne mewy. Był jasny dzień, temperatura powietrza rosła z każdą chwilą, ale Ell wciąż  
czułą chłód sennej mary. Gdyby była sama, naciągnęłaby poszewkę na głowę i zakopała się w  
poduszkach, ale fakt, że tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki miała czyjeś namacalne i jak najbardziej realne  
ciało zupełnie zbił ją z pantałyku, do tego stopnia, że wiele nie myśląc, przysunęła się jeszcze  
bliżej i wtuliła gdzieś pomiędzy jego biodro a pasek skóry wyglądający spod czarnej koszulki.  
Tak jak myślała, był rzeczywisty, ciepły i miękki (nie licząc szorstkiego materiału dżinsów).  
Prychnął i pogłaskał ją po splątanych włosach, jakby uspokajał przestraszone dziecko.  
\- Sen mara Bóg wiara – stwierdził i zaśmiał się cicho. – I mówi ci to ktoś, kto ma za sobą  
niejeden koszmar… Co ci się śniło?  
\- Wielki czarny ludź – wymruczała, dmuchając mu ciepłym oddechem w pobliżu pasa.  
– Blue Lady, ale… Ktoś wyrwał jej serce, wiesz? To jest mnie, a właściwie jej, nie mnie, ale  
poczułam, jakby mnie… Za dużo horrorów się w życiu naoglądałam. Co za skojarzenia…  
Przecież w Moss Beach można co najwyżej rzucić się z klifu, nikt tu nikomu nie wyrywa się  
serc, prawda? To nie Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady…  
\- Zdziwiłabyś się – mruknął tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszała. – Więcej jest rzeczy w niebie i na  
ziemi, niż się ich śniło waszym filozofom…  
\- Ty mi tu z Hamletem nie wyjeżdżaj – poprawiła się i oparła się wygodniej o jego udo.  
– Cholera, wyedukowany barman mi się trafił…  
Zaśmiał się znowu, wciąż gładząc ją po głowie, niczym przymilającego się psa.  
\- Taki ze mnie barman, jak z ciebie les. Lepiej ci?  
Pozbierała się z jego kolan i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Błyskały w nich iskierki  
rozbawienia, które skutecznie przepędziły ostatnie wspomnienia z jej koszmaru. Jednak  
znienacka uświadomiła sobie, że o ile Dean pamięta cokolwiek z poprzedniej nocy (a nie  
wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma zaniki pamięci), to wie o niej o wiele więcej, niż większość ludzi,  
nie licząc rodziny, Augusta - chiefa z The Culinary Institute of America i Monique. Alkohol  
zdecydowanie rozwiązuje język. Odkaszlnęła i wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość, zsuwając  
z łóżka i mało nie zaplątując w wysuniętym z poszewki kocu. Reasumując, oboje byli ubrani  
(spali w ciuchach? nic dziwnego, że śnił jej się koszmar – klamra od spodni na pewno wbiła się  
w brzuch, a ciasnawy stanik jak nic zostawił czerwony ślad na skórze), więc chyba do niczego  
nie doszło… Dean skwitował jej ucieczkę podniesieniem brwi i z powrotem sięgnął po laptopa.  
Jej laptopa, do licha!  
Ell spojrzała na budzik i oczy jej się rozszerzyły. Dziewiąta? Nie pojechała z Mattem na targ?  
Nie poszła pobiegać? Nie oglądała „Pytanie na śniadanie”? Nie ma kaca? Wzruszyła ramionami,  
ziewnęła się, przeciągnęła aż chrupnęło i stwierdziła, że wczorajsze spotkanie z duchami chyba  
ją wystarczająco tłumaczy… Poza tym Matt poradzi sobie bez niej, w restauracyjnej kuchni  
panuje przedpołudniowa cisza, a ona ma ochotę na gorący prysznic, śniadanie i coś do picia  
(dużo i zimnego), niekoniecznie w tejże kolejności.  
\- Idziemy na odwyk, czy chcesz piwo? – spytała upewniająco, ściągając bluzkę przez głowę  
(kto by się bawił z rozpinaniem rzędu tych ślicznych, małych guziczków) i rzucając ją na  
krzesło. Od razu lepiej…  
\- Piwo – odparł natychmiast i po chwili został nagrodzony zimnym Budweiserem z lodówki  
i widokiem koronkowego stanika z białą kokardką, który zakołysał się tuż przed jego oczyma,  
gdy jego właścicielka podawała mu butelkę. Z tymi swoimi preferencjami nie powinna mieć  
takiego biustu, to czyste marnotrawstwo…  
\- A co, laptopa mi zagarnąłeś, a lodówki nie przeszukałeś? – spytała jeszcze, nim z drugim  
Budweiserem w ręce zniknęła w łazience (będzie się kąpała, popijając?). – Jak wyjdę, zrobię  
nam jajecznicę…  
\- …powiedział Osioł – dokończył Dean i pociągnąwszy spory łyk jasnego pilznera, wrócił  
do historii rodziny Torresów, pochodzącej z Meksyku i, jak się okazało, powiązanej z rodzinami  
Cardashianów (Mike Cardashian zmarł kilka dni temu po zadławieniu się Jackiem Danielsem  
i zapiekanką z makaronem) i Cooperów (Trent Cooper padł ofiarą w barze w San Franscisco)  
wspólnym przemytem whisky z Kanady. Moss Beach Distillery (wówczas Frank’s Place)  
było idealnym miejscem przerzutu i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie przeżyło nalotu, podobnie jak  
bimbrownia Coopera i kasyno Cardashiana. Cóż za fart, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ich koneksje  
polityczne… Może w jakiś sposób pomogli losowi i teraz los postanowił się na nich zemścić  
(z braku bezpośrednich winnych szukając pomsty na ich potomkach). O ile Dean pamiętał,  
los (a dokładniej Atropos) bywał pamiętliwy… Ciekawe jak się ma do tego Blue Lady i duch o  
czarnych oczach?  
Wszedł na youtuba i na podglądzie przejrzał odcinek „Pogromców duchów” poświęcony  
Blue Lady, który już raz obejrzał, ale postanowił się poświęcić. Drugi raz w całości obejrzeć nie  
był w stanie, bo wstawki prowadzących doprowadzały go do białej gorączki, a quasi-prawdziwe  
lub „oparte na faktach” przebitki z odbiciem w szybie, kołyszącą się lampą, wariującym  
komputerem (może ktoś po prostu nie chciał zapłacić rachunku) lub znikającym kolczykiem,  
wywołały u niego szczękościsk, od którego mogło wybawić go tylko piwo (które się właśnie  
kończyło). Zwalniał tylko na wypowiedziach przejętych gości i personelu (no, proszę, Marcus  
się załapał) i retrospekcjach z lat 30., na których Moss Beach Distillary wyglądało niemal  
identycznie jak obecnie, tylko, że czarno-białe lub w sepii. Zdjęcia, nagrania, dwóch tkniętych  
słowotokiem idiotów, gadanie o tym samym po kilka razy i w kółko macieju: Blue Lady była  
częstych gościem w Frank’s Place, piękna kobieta, kochanek pianista, długie, romantyczne  
spacery nad oceanem (zapewne czysto platoniczne), prawdopodobnie żona właściciela  
pobliskiego kasyna w Montarze, Matthew Cardashiana, która zaginęła bez wieści z początkiem  
lat 40. Mąż przypuszczał, że uciekła z owym przygrywającym do kotleta kochankiem, ale chyba  
nie miał racji, jeśli to ona straszy w Moss Beach Distillery, prawda? Nagle Dean mało nie rozlał  
resztek Budweisera, uświadamiając sobie, że już widział to nazwisko. Cardashian? Następny  
szczęściarz z listy „utopiłem się w whisky i dobrze mi z tym”? Ha, być może znalazł początek  
nici, która wyprowadzi go z labiryntu (albo doprowadzi do jego środka, mitu o Ariadnie nie  
pamiętał zbyt dokładnie). Trzech ojców rodzin związanych z przemytem w czasach prohibicji,  
zaginiona żona jednego z nich, śmierć, whisky i podatki… Z drugiej strony Blue Lady nie  
błąkałaby się od lat bez ładu i składu (co najwyżej kleptomańsko kradnąc kolczyki), by  
nagle zacząć prześladować Torresów, Cooperów i Cardashianów, tym bardziej, że ci ostatni  
pochodzili z jej własnej krwi. Stawiałby raczej na czarnookiego ducha (może dlatego, że nie  
znosił, naprawdę nie znosił demonów, podobnie jak Sam nie cierpiał klaunów). Zazdrosny  
mąż? Niewierny kochanek? Demon pijaństwa? Tak, to byłoby doskonałe…  
Od dłuższego czasu coś przeszkadzało mu się skoncentrować, więc w końcu oderwał się  
od ekranu (z ulgą, bo ostatnia stopklatka uwieczniła twarz Eda w zbliżeniu) oraz własnych  
rozmyślań, by zobaczyć Elizabeth, mruczącą coś pod nosem (ani chybi kolejny kawałek Adele)  
i krzątającą się po niewielkiej kuchni, wydzielonej z pokoju przesuwanymi (a teraz otwartymi  
na oścież) drzwiami. Trudno powiedzieć, co bardziej zakłóciło mu tok myślenia – zapach  
przysmażanego boczku, szczęk noża o drewnianą deskę, czy widok Ell odzianej wyłącznie w  
jakąś kolorowa chustę, zawiązaną na piersiach w fantazyjny węzeł. Cokolwiek to było, poczuł  
się diabelnie głodny. Pod wieloma względami…  
\- Pomóc ci? – zaproponował, czym prędzej zamykając laptopa i zeskakując z łóżka, które  
zaskrzypiało niemiłosiernie. Swoja drogą, dlaczego kobiety mają upodobanie do łóżek  
ze sprężynami i zagłówkami z metalowych prętów? Przezornie przewidują przykuwanie  
kochanków, znaczy, w tym wypadku, kochanek?  
\- Jasne, wyciągnij jeszcze jedno piwo z lodówki – odkrzyknęła Ell, wielkim nożem dalej  
znęcając się nad kiełbasą, cebulą i pieczarkami. Ona to wszystko planuje wrzucić do jajecznicy?  
Zabraknie miejsca na jajka… Skuszony zapachami i obrazami Dean zapomniał o Cardashianach,  
duchach, demonach i mękach egzystencjalnych (a nawet o nieoddzwaniającym Samym, który  
był mu nieustanną zadrą w sercu), przegarnął zmierzwione włosy, poprawił t-shirta i ruszył  
do kuchni. Otworzywszy lodówkę, uznał, że Elizabeth mogłaby wykarmić pluton żołnierzy i  
to nie samą mielonką z puszki. Piwa też nie brakowało, więc wybrał dwie butelki Carlsberga.  
Niestety, okazało się, że w minimalistycznej kuchni nie ma żadnego, nawet najmniejszego  
stolika, przy którym możnaby zasiąść. Szafki, kuchenka, lodówka, zlewozmywak, zmywarka,  
nawet pralka, ale po co komu stół?  
\- Śniadanie w łóżku? – zaryzykował, wycofując się do pokoju, w którym także nie było  
innego siedziska ani ławy, prócz rattanowego, bujanego fotela pod oknem i zaklinowanego pod  
oknem mikroskopijnego stoliczka, nadającego się co najwyżej na filiżankę kawy. Ewentualnie  
pozostawała jeszcze wąska komoda, jeszcze węższa szafa na ubrania lub pasiaty dywanik  
przy łóżku, o który potknęli się w nocy. Za to dosłownie wszędzie poniewierały się książki  
(w większości kucharskie), notatki, płyty i kubki, a ścianę przyozdabiał 40-calowy telewizor z  
towarzyszeniem kina domowego i potężnych głośników, zawieszony vis-a-vis łóżka. Jednym  
słowem, był to najważniejszy mebel w pokoju panny Delgado.  
\- Do śniadania na trawie mamy za daleko, chyba ze skoczymy z okna – prychnęła,  
nadciągając z patelnią i talerzami oraz bambusową matą pod pachą (całe szczęście, że widelce  
trzymała razem z talerzami, a nie w zębach). Za szeroko otwartym oknem, przysłoniętym  
wydymającym się tiulem, świeciło (choć mało wyraźnie) słońce, pohukiwał ocean, szumiał  
wiatr i darły się mewy, widocznie też pobudzone zapachem jajecznicy Ell, która to jajecznica  
właśnie wylądowała wraz z teflonową patelnią na kołdrze (bezpiecznie nakrytej matą), tuż  
przed Deanem, który ani się obejrzał, kiedy wciśnięto mu do ręki talerz i widelec. Butelki z  
piwem wylądowały bezpiecznie w kokonie z poduszek, co dawało nadzieję, że się nie rozleją.  
\- Smacznego – uśmiechnęła się Elizabeth, zadowolona (jak zawsze, gdy coś upichciła),  
zarumieniona, tu i ówdzie jeszcze wilgotna po kąpieli i wciąż owinięta chustą jak sarongiem.  
Stojący w kuchni toster zrobił „ping”, wypluwając z siebie przyrumienione kawałki chleba,  
piwo było zimne i wybitnie pieniste, a Dean pomyślał, że jednak jest mało skomplikowanym  
facetem i czasami niewiele mu do szczęścia brakuje. Zaatakował jajecznicę z entuzjazmem  
godnym powracającego z orbity okołoziemskiej astronauty, od dłuższego czasu żywiącego  
się proszkowymi substytutami. Ell wróciła do kuchni po tosty, po czym zasiadła obok niego,  
zabierając się za jedzenie z większą dystynkcją, ale nie mniejszym zapałem.  
Odruchowo włączyła telewizor, na którym w stopklatce zamarła czarno-biała kobieta  
pochylona nad drobiowymi zwłokami, po czym puściła program dalej, a w pokoju rozległ  
się schrypnięty, unoszący się w nietypowych crescendach głos Julii Child. Wstrząśnięty tym  
timbrem Dean przełknął kawałek boczku i z wyrzutem wskazał na ekran widelcem, z którego  
dostojnie spłynęła pieczarka.  
\- Co robi ta straszna kobieta? – spytał z udawanym przerażeniem.  
\- Luzuje kaczkę – odparła poważnie Elizabeth, zagryzając jajecznicę tostem.  
\- Nic dziwnego, że śnią ci się koszmary – podsumował, patrząc, jak prowadząca program  
kulinarny pastwi się nad, i tak już nieżywym, drobiem. – Też tak potrafisz?  
\- Jasne – obruszyła się Ell. – Nie po to skończyłam The Culinary Institute of America w  
Nowym Jorku, żeby nie umieć wyluzować kaczki. Chociaż ona robi to lepiej… Nauczyć cię?  
\- Nie, dziękuje, umiem posługiwać się… nożem.  
\- Za to widelcem niespecjalnie – stwierdziła, patrząc ze zgrozą na upstrzoną jajkiem kołdrę.  
Bambusowa mata na niewiele się zdała, gdy Dean na poważnie zajął się jajecznicą. Tym bardziej,  
że rozproszyła go Julia Child.  
\- Za dobre, żeby się miało zmarnować – orzekł, zbierając porozrzucane kawałki kiełbasy i strzępki  
jajecznicy z pościeli i pakując sobie to wszystko do ust. – Daj tosta, to wybiorę z patelni…  
\- Może jeszcze mnie wyliżesz, neandertalczyku ty? – prychnęła Elizabeth, z lekka zgorszona  
podobnym sposobem jedzenia, ale i rozbawiona apetytem mężczyzny.  
\- Mhm, czemu nie? – zgodził się Dean, momentalnie porzucając patelnię na rzecz  
apetycznej, krągławej szefowej kuchni i przylegając ustami do kącika jej warg, gdzie pozostał  
okruch chleba i mokry ślad po piwie. – Smakujesz rewelacyjnie…  
Ell zamarła jak sparaliżowana, a usta Dean zuchwale powędrowały dalej i przywarły do  
jej ust, gdzie koniuszek języka sprawdził jaki mają zarys. Zaskoczone, uchyliły się i wpuściły  
go do środka, gładkiego, wilgotnego i smakującego sfermentowanym chmielem. Wbrew  
sobie Elizabeth oddała pocałunek, dziwiąc się zarówno jego szorstkości, jak i natarczywości,  
a przede wszystkim samej sobie. Patelnia szczęknęła ostrzegawczo i zsunęła się z kołdry,  
uderzając o podłogę w asyście widelców (metaliczny brzęk) i talerzy (zabrzęczały, ale przeżyły,  
spadając na dywanik). Pilot podążył za nimi, wyłączając program Julii Child i pozostawiając  
pokój wypełniony dźwiękami oceanu, nadmorskiego wiatru, czyichś głośniejszych rozmów  
pod oknem i krzyku wszędobylskich mew, jak i przyspieszonych oddechów Deana i Elizabeth,  
którzy całowali się w najlepsze, coraz zachłanniej i mocniej.  
\- Mhm? – wymruczał Dean, nieco zaniepokojony rozwojem wydarzeń, chociaż niespecjalnie  
mu przeciwny.  
\- Mhm – zamruczała Ell, zaniepokojona jeszcze bardziej, ale dająca ponieść się chwili. – Ty  
też nieźle smakujesz…  
Jej ręce zabłądziły pod jego t-shirt, badając fakturę skóry i przesuwających się pod nią  
mięśni. Nie znała się zbyt dobrze na podobnych krzywiznach, twardościach i… bliznach?  
Przerwała pocałunek, by ściągnąć czarną koszulkę i przyjrzeć się im bliżej. Opuszkami  
palców badała to i owo, a Dean z lekkim uśmiechem pozwalał jej na wszystko, jednocześnie  
poluzowując węzeł owijającej ją chusty.  
\- Terra incognita? – zaśmiał się, gdy jej palce zawędrowały do klamry paska i kryjących  
się pod nią napy i zamka. Wciągnął brzuch, by ułatwić jej dojście i odchylił nieco do tyłu,  
zmuszając wysłużone sprężyny do kolejnych jęków.  
\- Terra incognita dopiero nastąpi – prychnęła Ell, której walka z zamkiem nie szła zbyt  
dobrze. – Choć bez przesady, kochałam się już z facetem.  
\- I? – zainteresował się niebezpiecznie Dean.  
\- Fatalnie…  
\- Chyba będę musiał zatrzeć złe wrażenie – zauważył, odsuwając jej ręce i rozwiązując  
spowijający ją materiał.  
Nim się spostrzegła, leżała na plecach, a usta i palce mężczyzny pieściły każdy skrawek  
odsłoniętej skóry, nie wyłączając tych, gdzie miała łaskotki, jak i tych, których dotknięcie  
wywoływało mimowolny pomruk zadowolenia. Elizabeth przymknęła oczy i poddała się  
tej nawałnicy pocałunków, liźnięć i leciutkich ugryzień, wzdychając jak panienki na filmach  
przyrodniczych i nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Całe szczęście, że pojękiwanie sprężyn  
zagłuszało ją bez większego problemu, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Dean nie zsunął się  
niżej i nie zabrał się za całowanie w dalszych rejonach, sięgając językiem gładkich ud, pokrytego  
złotawym meszkiem podbrzusza i esencji jej kobiecości.  
\- Nie – zaprotestowała słabo, chociaż wcale nie chciała, by przerywał.  
\- Nie? – wymruczał, dmuchając jej ciepłym oddechem w okolicach pępka.  
\- Nie wiem… - zawahała się, targana emocjami typu „chciałabym i boję się”.  
\- To nie marudź…  
\- Nie marudzę… o, mój Boże!  
\- Tak mnie jeszcze nie nazywano – zaśmiał się Dean i wrócił do smakowania jej wnętrza, w  
sposób dosłowny, a nawet dogłębny.  
Ell bezwiednie rozchyliła uda, uniosła biodra i wczepiła palce w zmiętą pościel, usiłując  
zapanować nad nader przyjemnymi odczuciami. Oczywiście, nie miała najmniejszych szans,  
Deanowy język zabawiał się na całego, co chwilę wracając tam, gdzie powinien i trącając najczulsze  
struny jej jestestwa. Ciepło we wnętrzu narastało, jakby ktoś podpalił lont, coraz szybciej zbliżający  
się do laski dynamitu. Co tam dynamit, to było cholerne C4, pentryt, semtex. Elizabeth krzyknęła  
jakby obdzierano ją ze skóry, czując jak zatapia ją przybór przyjemności, fala za falą, drżenie  
za drżeniem, dygot za dygotem. W końcu, wyczerpana, zaczęła wycofywać się spod Deana,  
odpychając go jak najdalej, bo nie mogła znieść tego zniewalającego dotyku ani chwili dłużej.  
Posłusznie się odsunął, ale nie nazbyt daleko, kładąc tuż przy niej i czekając, aż wyrówna  
oddech. A potem pochylił się nad nią i niespiesznie pocałował, a że smakował nią samą, było to  
bardzo dziwne uczucie. Ell westchnęła i ponownie dotknęła męskiego karku, pleców i bioder,  
doceniając ich miękkość i solidność jednocześnie. Dżinsy wciąż stały im na przeszkodzie,  
więc wspólnymi siłami pozbyli się zarówno ich, jak i bokserek, a dziewczyna przejęła pałeczkę  
prowadzącego (dosłownie i w przenośni). Tym razem to jej palce i język poszły w ruch, aż Dean  
musiał przystopować jej entuzjazm, bojąc się stracić to, do czego był szczerze przywiązany.  
Przyjęła reprymendę do wiadomości i zwolniła tempo, co przyjął z pomrukiem zadowolenia,  
przyglądając jej się spod oka. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że był wzrokowcem, a ten widok był  
jak najbardziej… satysfakcjonujący, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wybitnie pobudzający.  
Rozgrzany do czerwoności przyciągnął Ell do siebie i zażądał pocałunku, a potem następnego  
i następnego… Sprężyny łóżka jęknęły w proteście, kiedy zmienili pozycję, a Dean ponownie  
znalazł się na górze. Zawahał się, szukając pozwolenia w zielono-brązowych oczach, ale otrzymał  
je bez trudu. Elizabeth przyjęła go w siebie tak gładko i głęboko, jakby od dawna stanowili jedną  
całość, tylko zły los postanowił ich rozdzielić. Zachęciła go nieznacznym ruchem bioder i uniosła  
ręce nad głowę, chwytając się ozdobnych prętów zagłówka. Acha, już wiedział, do czego to to  
służyło… Jednak cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, ta pozycja świadczyła o dobrowolnym poddaniu  
się i choćby to była zabawa, w każdym mężczyźnie drzemie zdobywca, a Dean nie był wyjątkiem.  
Ell znowu poruszyła się pod nim, więc podjął rytm, jednocześnie całując miękkie usta, uparty  
podbródek, delikatne miejsce tuż pod uchem, napiętą szyję, podniecające zagłębienie obojczyka,  
jasną wypukłość piersi i ciemniejszy krąg wokół sutka. Łóżko trzeszczało, materac uginał się  
pod nimi jakby był żywym stworzeniem, a mewy za oknem krzyczały ostro i przeciągle. Dean  
poczuł, jak Elizabeth oplata go nogami, przyciągając jak najbliżej siebie i była to kropla, która  
przelała czarę, tym razem nie goryczy, a rozkoszy. Głupio było mu jęczeć, ale nie zapanował nad  
sobą, tym bardziej, gdy wyczuł, że Ell jęczy wraz z nim. Zacisnęła palce na prętach łóżka tak  
mocno, że pobielały jej kostki i, z odrzuconą w tył głową i przymkniętymi oczyma, poddawała  
się kolejnemu, niespodziewanemu przypływowi przyjemności, nie przejmując się, czy ktoś ją  
usłyszy, czy też nie. No proszę, dwa do jednego, kto by pomyślał…  
Dean z nieartykułowanym pomrukiem przetoczył się na bok (wywołując nowy protest  
sprężyn) i naciągnął na oboje pozbawioną zawartości poszewkę, bo wiejący od okna wiatr  
owiewał chłodem spocone ciała. Ell przysunęła się bliżej, wpasowując w niego jak śrubka z  
nakładką i zamruczała aprobująco, nie wiadomo, czy mając na myśli pomysł z nakryciem,  
czy niedawne zbliżenie. Dean zakładał, że to drugie, bo po twarzy dziewczyny błąkał się błogi  
uśmiech, przyklejone do czoła i policzków wilgotne kosmyki rudych włosów skręcały się w  
spiralki, a powieki jeszcze lekko drżały.  
\- Mhm? – zażądał potwierdzenia.  
\- Mhm – przyznała, nie otwierając oczu. – Ale już wiem, dlaczego nie przepadałam za  
facetami.  
\- Tak? – w głosie Deana pojawiło się lekkie zaniepokojenie.  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust.  
\- Do pięt ci nie dorastali, mój drogi….  
\- Mów mi tak jeszcze – parsknął uspokojony, a Ell otworzyła oczy i wbiła w niego pytający  
wzrok, uśmiechając się swawolnie. Jej ręka niby od niechcenia powędrowała w dół.  
\- Mam tylko mówić, czy przejść do czynu?  
\- Rozbestwiłaś się… ale nic z tego – Dean wywinął się od dotyku, na wszelki wypadek  
przytrzymując jej rękę w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
\- Nie? – spytała kpiąco, wyraźnie się z nim drocząc. – Popatrz, popatrz, z kobietą nie  
miałabym tego problemu… Czyżby było za wcześnie?  
\- Też – przyznał. – Wyobraź sobie, że mężczyźni potrzebują chwili na regenerację. Ale nie o  
to mi chodziło… Przede wszystkim musimy naoliwić te cholerne sprężyny, choćby najlepszym  
masłem z twojej kuchni, bo idzie z nimi zwariować…


	2. Rozpoznanie

Było prawie południe, Moss Beach Distillery szykowało się do otworzenia podwoi, czekając  
na spragnionych lunchu gości. Przyozdobione świeżymi kwiatami i wypolerowane do połysku  
stoliki czekały w gotowości, aż znowu odcisną się na nich spody talerzy i szklanek, a okruchy  
jedzenia i rozlane sosy ozdobią zarówno blaty, jak i drewnianą podłogę.  
Panorama widoczna za oknami przyprawiłaby o palpitacje wszystkich malarzy marynistów,  
a i na większości klientów robiła spore wrażenie. Po porannym przymgleniu nie pozostało ani  
śladu. Lśniące jak mosiądz słońce iskrzyło w załamaniach fal, szaro-zielonkawych i burzących  
się niczym musujące wino, wysokie trawy i turzyce na klifie słaniały się w porywach dosyć  
cherlawego jak na możliwości Pacyfiku wiatru, a rozgrzany piasek na skrawku plaży u podnóża  
Moss Beach aż prosił się, by zanurzyć w nim gołe stopy. Mewy niecierpliwie podlatywały na  
patio restauracji, sprawdzając, czy już coś komuś upadło lub zostało rozrzucone, zapominając,  
że gościom zasiadającym na werandzie często towarzyszą psy, które nie przepadają za  
wrzaskliwymi ptaszyskami.  
Restauracyjna kuchnia również budziła się do życia, na razie niespiesznie i bez większych  
nerwów. Wyczyszczony do połysku grill rozgrzewał się powoli, w piekarniku piekły się dwie  
blachy ciasta marchewkowego i brownie, Marcus walczył z porcjowaniem ryb i doprawianiem  
mielonego, a Sheila, jak zwykle spóźniona, usiłowała sprawiać wrażenie bardzo zajętej,  
przekładając bułki do hamburgerów z miejsca na miejsce i wyciągając wszystko, co potrzebne do  
przyrządzania sałatek (cesarskiej, ogrodnika, krabowej i podawanej na ciepło - szpinakowej).  
Marcus i Matt opowiedzieli jej o wczorajszym spotkaniu szefowej z Blue Lady, więc jakoś  
nikogo nie dziwiło, dlaczego ta wciąż nie stawiła się na posterunku. Kiedy jednak Elizabeth  
Delgado wkroczyła do kuchni krokiem niemal tanecznym, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy i  
nucąc coś pod nosem, musieli przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewali. Marcus o mało nie ciął się  
w palec, dzieląc łososia na dzwonka, a Sheila przestała upinać włosy i zastygła jak żona Lota  
nad przyrządzanym właśnie winegretem.  
\- Cześć, ludzie – przywitała się Ell, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z ich zaskoczenia. –  
Kolejny wspaniały dzień dla kucharzy, nieprawdaż? Pogoda jak marzenie, na patio prawie nie  
wieje, będziemy mieli tłumy…  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zaryzykował Marcus. – Po wczorajszym…  
\- Masz na myśli Blue Lady? – skrzywiła się lekko Ell. – Jakoś dałam radę, więc dla mnie jednej nie  
musimy wzywać „Pogromców duchów”. Co najwyżej groził mi kac po zaproponowanej przez ciebie  
kuracji, ale nie mieszałam drinków, więc żyję. Swoją drogą, polecam Pomegratini, świetny…  
Zerknęła na porcjowane przez niego ryby, oceniając barwę skrzeli, a co za tym idzie –  
świeżość, zaaprobowała, pytająco uniosła brwi na widok rozmrażających się przed Sheilą  
listków szpinaku (odkąd to używają mrożonych zamiast świeżych?), ale nie skomentowała, a  
w końcu okręciła się czekającym na nią czerwonym fartuchem i zajrzała do składziku.  
– Hej, Matt, jak twoja głowa? O, widzę, że nabiłeś sobie niezłego guza… Ale przywiozłeś  
wszystko z targu? Pokaż te krewetki i ostrygi, zobaczymy, jak sobie poradziłeś beze mnie…  
\- Czy ona się uśmiechała? – upewniła się szeptem Sheila, wyciągając szyję i zerkając za  
Elizabeth, która zniknęła w ciasnym magazynku, pochłonięta rozmową z obnoszącym na czole  
śliwkowego guza ekspertem od owoców morza.  
\- Acha – Marcus sam się uśmiechnął, po czym momentalnie posmutniał, przypominając  
sobie, gdzie wczoraj zostawił szefową kuchni. I z kim. Mógłby się założyć, że na samym  
topieniu smutków w alkoholu się nie skończyło… I tak rozwiały się jego ostatnie nadzieje na  
poderwanie nowego barmana…  
Ell nie całkiem wyszła z roli szefowej kuchni – tak jak co dzień sprawdziła co jest, a czego  
nie ma na składzie, rozplanowała wszystkie prace lunchowe, obiadowe i kolacyjne, zawiesiła  
rozpiskę z daniami dnia i zabrała się za swoją specjalność - mini-hamburegry i czasochłonne  
linguini di mare, ale atmosfera w kuchni wyraźnie się ociepliła i nawet Sheila odetchnęła z ulgą,  
gdy Elizabeth nie wymówiła jej kilku minut spóźnienia i zbyt powolnego siekania zieleniny. Po  
wpół do pierwszej zaczęły spływały pierwsze zamówienia – w większości na kanapki, sałatki i  
przekąski, chociaż znalazł się klient na quesadillę (kukurydziana tortillę z krabami i awokado)  
i tradycyjne fish and chips. Patio (zapełniające się z gośćmi z psami i dziećmi) prosiło o ciasta  
\- Ell właśnie ozdabiała nowy tort czekoladowy i z rozpędu zabrała się za pieczenie szarlotki.  
Po pierwszej zajrzała Tish z wiadomością, że przyszła Sara Torres, spadkobierczyni Stevena  
i nowa właścicielka restauracji i zasiadła z kimś w sali Cabaret. Szefowa kuchni poderwała  
się jak ukłuta ostrogą, przypominając sobie, że w piątek nie omówiła z nią wydatków na  
przyszły tydzień i pospiesznie odwinęła się z fartucha, nerwowo przygładzając włosy. O ile  
ze starszym panem Torresem dogadywała się bez problemu, z jego córką rozmawiało jej  
się jakby z większym trudem, może dlatego, że Sara była typem anorektycznym (z rodzaju  
ludzi, którzy jedzą, aby żyć, a nie żyją, aby jeść), traktowała Moss Beach Distillery tylko jako  
interes, a ponadto chodziły słuchy, że przemyśliwała o jego sprzedaży. Elizabeth zawahała się  
i nałożywszy na tacę mini-hamburegry w wersji coast i devil, krążki cebulowe i ciasteczka  
krabowe, rzuciła, że przy okazji uzupełni zapasy w barze.  
Kiedy zamknęły się za nią wahadłowe drzwi, zdumienie odjęło mowę zarówno Marcusowi,  
jak i Sheili (Matt szczęśliwie wyszedł po zgrzewkę wody mineralnej). Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by  
szefowa kuchni zaniosła cokolwiek gdziekolwiek, stanowczo twierdząc, że ma od tego ludzi…  
***  
Dean nalewał piwo z kegu (Budweiser i Miller, do wyboru) rozchichotanej grupce dosyć skąpo  
ubranych dziewczyn, rozgrzanych i obsypanych piaskiem prosto z plaży, z których tylko jedna nie  
próbowała go zaczepiać (pewnie dlatego, że cały czas gadała przez komórkę lub wysyłała sms-y) i spod  
oka obserwował dziedziczkę Torresów, która usiadła przy stoliku pod oknem, tuż przy staromodnym  
pianinie (od niechcenia skubiąc sałatkę i zapijając je białym winem) i wdała się w rozmowę ze  
starszym jegomościem, sądząc po wyszukanym garniturze i prążkowanym krawacie – prawnikiem.  
Jeśli słusznie zakładał powiązania między rodzinami Torresów, Cardashianów i Cooperów, jej także,  
mówiąc oględnie, groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Czy aż tak bardzo go to obchodziło? Niespecjalnie,  
ale kiedy się powiedziało a, należy przejść do reszty alfabetu. Przeważnie. Kolejny duch, kolejny  
demon, kolejne coś, co powinno się upolować i naciąć karb na kolbie, a jak nie starczy kolby, to  
i na lufie. Gdzieś tam krążą niemal niezniszczalne, acz nie przepadające za środkami czystości i  
knujące Bóg wie co (o przepraszam, Bóg jakiś czas temu zrobił sobie przerwę) Lewiatany, Sam, w  
towarzystwie wyblakłego Lucyfera i słusznego oburzenia, błąka się po jakimś zadupiu, a on marnuje  
czas na durnego ducha o czarnych oczach i wyniosłą właścicielkę restauracji.  
Sara Torres już zdążyła mu się narazić zbyt dobrze uszytym złocistym kostiumem od Donny  
Karan, ściśle oblekającym jej szczupłą sylwetkę charta, fatalnym doborem wina do składającego  
się tylko z sałatki szpinakowej lunchu i taksującym wzrokiem - nie przepadał, gdy wygłodzone  
kuguarzyce pod pięćdziesiątkę tak na niego patrzyły (mimo woli przypomniał sobie stare czasy i  
nieszczęśliwą minę Sama, tańczącego z Gertrude). Jedyne, co go zainteresowało to sygnet rodowy,  
jaki panna Torres nosiła na serdecznym palcu prawej dłoni – wbrew pozorom nie był to byk, a jakaś  
kanciasta postać z uniesionymi rękoma i dziwacznym nakryciem głowy. Identyczny sygnet widział  
na ostatnim, pośmiertnym zdjęciu Mike’a Cardashiana, który odszedł podczas suto zakrapianej  
kolacji w knajpce w Montarze. Oto kolejne powiązanie pomiędzy dawnymi przemytnikami  
whisky z czasów prohibicji, czy raczej ich potomkami, jak że główni aktorzy spektaklu dawno już  
nie żyli, podobnie jak Blue Lady i jej kochanek. W jaki sposób przyjrzeć się bliżej grawerunkowi  
na pierścieniu? W przypływie czarnego humoru Dean przypomniał sobie hitlerowca z Indiany  
Jonesa i Arki Przymierza, któremu rozżarzony medalion wypalił wzór na dłoni, ale jakoś nie  
uśmiechały mu się poparzenia drugiego stopnia. Może po prostu zwinie go przy najbliższej okazji,  
udając szarmanckiego dżentelmena z Południa i obcałowując dłoń panny Torres aż po łokieć?  
Fuj… Chyba wcześniej będzie się musiał napić. Dobrze, że ma nieograniczony dostęp do alkoholu,  
a prócz podstarzałej harpii na pociechę pozostaje mu Ell, która okazała się… urocza.  
Jak na zawołanie w przejściu pomiędzy Cabaret a Fitzgerald pojawiła się nieco zasapana  
i przejęta szefowa kuchni, obładowana tacą z przekąskami. Miała na sobie kolejną ze swoich  
ulubionych śnieżnobiałych bluzek, tym razem z obiecującym, hiszpańskim dekoltem i  
powiewną brązową spódnicę (biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedy Dean wychodził z pokoju, była  
ubrana jedynie w koronkowe figi, zmiana była wstrząsająca).  
\- Zgłodniałeś, mistrzu? – spytała z uśmiechem, stawiając tacę na ladzie i bezwiednie  
poprawiając kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się spod zdobionej kolorowymi szkiełkami  
klamry. Nie widzieli się raptem kilka godzin, a ona już robiła się przy nim nerwowa.  
Stwierdziła, że chyba zahaczył o ten swój motel, czy gdziekolwiek miał zamiar nocować,  
bo miał na sobie inny t-shirt (chociaż równie czarny i opięty co poprzedni) i jasnoniebieskie  
dżinsy, tak straszliwie poszarpane na wysokości kolan, jakby po drodze zaatakowało go stado  
rozwścieczonych kotów, które żywiły urazę głównie do jego spodni. I był gładko ogolony. Tyle  
a propos szybkiego rzutu okiem góra-dół…  
\- Miałem nie podjadać – wytknął z miną niewiniątka, rozbawiony tym oglądem (ciekawe,  
podobna taksacja ze strony Sary Torres nie wzbudziła w nim entuzjazmu) i rzeczywiście nieco już  
głodnawy (w końcu jajecznicę jadł kilka godzin wcześniej). No tak, wczoraj mu zabroniła…  
\- A ja miałam nie podkarmiać, ale nie potrafię się oprzeć – odparowała Ell, kusząco  
podsuwając tacę bliżej niego. Niech no spróbuje oprzeć się jej mini hamburgerom z bekonem,  
grillowaną cebulką, pieczarkami i trzema rodzajami sera.  
\- Mnie czy podkarmianiu? – prychnął, zupełnie już przekonany.  
\- Gotowaniu – wyznała zgodnie z prawdą, z fascynacją obserwując, jak mimowolnie oblizuje  
wargi. Jego usta miały w sobie nieprzeparty urok i to nie tylko wtedy, gdy jadły… - Cierpię, gdy  
nikt nie docenia mojego kunsztu kulinarnego.  
\- Och, ja doceniam – zapewnił ją Dean, ściągając z tacy devil’s lidera, pochłaniając go  
dwoma kęsami i sięgając po następnego. Czego jak czego, ale smakowitego hamburgera (nawet  
w wersji mini) nie potrafił sobie odmówić. Ell pomyślała frywolnie, że jego apetyt na kanapki  
dorównuje apetytom w łóżku (po porannym zerwaniu trwającego kilka miesięcy seksualnego  
postu rozbudziła się i rozochociła się do tego stopnia, że nawet krojąc jabłka na szarlotkę i  
nadziewając tortillę, myślała o powtórce z rozrywki), ale nie zdążyła podzielić się z nim swoim  
spostrzeżeniem, bo spojrzawszy na stolik, przy którym zasiadła Sara Torres, wydała z siebie  
przedziwny dźwięk i zmachała ręką, mało nie strącając całej tacy z przekąskami.  
\- To, to, to…- powiedziała dosyć niezbornie.  
\- Co, co, co? – zareagował prawidłowo Dean z lekkim uśmiechem i powiódł oczami za jej  
wzrokiem. O tak wczesnej porze na sali było niewielu gości, ot, jedna rodzina z nastolatką  
i dwóch yuppie w lnianych spodniach i koszulkach polo (rozbawiona grupka dziewczyn z  
piwem rozsiadła się na patio), ale do stolika panny Torres i prawnika w międzyczasie dosiadł  
się młody mężczyzna w ciemnej koszuli i białym krawacie, z gładko zaczesanymi włosami  
i cienkim wąsikiem a la Eroll Flynn. Hm, wyglądał raczej staromodnie. Przeczucia nie były  
mocną stroną Deana, ale nietypowy ubiór, jakby nie było młodego, człowieka i przerażony  
wyraz twarzy Elizabeth przemówiły same za siebie.  
\- To ten drugi duch z lustra – dokończyła Ell, mocniej wspierając się o blat i tacę (i przy  
okazji rozkruszając dwa ciasteczka krabowe), a Dean zdążył już wyjść zza baru i ruszyć do  
schowanego za pianinem stolika. Sara po raz kolejny podniosła do ust kieliszek z białym  
wytrawnym Rieslingiem, prawnik poklepał się po udzie, mówiąc coś rubasznie, a młodzieniec  
żywcem wyjęty z Ojca chrzestnego spojrzał na nadciągającego jak burza barmana brązowymi  
oczyma spaniela, które w jednej chwili zmieniły się w przepaściście czarne. Dean bez wahania  
chwycił go za ramię, zastanawiając się przez ułamek sekundy, czy poczuje ciało czy powietrze, ale  
zamiast tego jego palce zagłębiły się w szorstkim futrze. Futrze? Zza twarzy wypomadowanego  
gogusia wyjrzał zwierzęcy pysk, poruszyły się długie wąsy, kłapnęły królicze zęby, a kosmata  
łapa mocno odepchnęła jego rękę, pozostawiając głębokie ślady pazurów na przedramieniu.  
Zaskoczony Dean zareagował odruchowo, waląc prawym sierpowym prosto w wyszczerzony  
pysk i nie zastanawiając się, z czym ma do czynienia, ale cokolwiek to było, zamigotało i  
zniknęło, a jego zakrwawiona ręka trafiła w pustkę.  
Sara Torres chciała krzyknąć, ale zakrztusiła się przełykanym właśnie winem i rozkaszlała jak  
astmatyczka. Dean zaklął od serca, starszawy prawnik wybałuszył oczy, zupełnie sparaliżowany  
szarżą barmana i zniknięciem młodego mężczyzny w białym krawacie (zrzucenia człowieczej  
maski nie zauważył), a właścicielka Moss Beach Distillery zamachała rękami, usiłując nabrać  
powietrza i dając rozpaczliwe znaki, by ktoś poklepał ją po plecach. Mamrocząc pod nosem,  
Dean spełnił jej prośbę (zostawiając krwawe ślady na złotawym żakiecie), co tylko pogorszyło  
sprawę. Panna Torres, podobnie jak ojciec, postanowiła udusić się alkoholem i nic nie mogło  
jej przed tym powstrzymać. Czerwona na twarzy, z wytrzeszczonymi, załzawionymi oczyma,  
rzężąc jak gruźlik w ostatni stadium choroby nie wyglądała już na dobrze prosperującą  
bizneswoman, a na kobietę duszoną niewidzialną garotą. Zabieg Heimlicha? Tak, Dean słyszał  
o nim, ale za cholerę nie wiedział, jak go zrobić. Jeden z facetów w koszulce polo (z markowym  
zielonym krokodylkiem na kieszonce) chyba wiedział, bo już już podrywał się z krzesła, ale  
uprzedziła go Elizabeth, która porzuciła przytrzymywanie się baru i rozgniatanie przekąsek  
i postanowiła wspomóc akcję ratunkową (choć za Boga nie wiedziała, co się przed chwilą  
wydarzyło – znowu zobaczyła ducha, Dean nie wiadomo dlaczego próbował go złapać, tamten  
zniknął, a panna Torres zaczęła się dławić, wypisz wymaluj jak nieodżałowany pan Torres).  
Dobiegła do krztuszącej się kobiety, poderwała ją z krzesła i chwyciwszy od tyłu (a była od  
niej o głowę niższa), ścisnęła w okolicach przepony najmocniej jak potrafiła, nie zważając na to,  
że złote guziki kostiumu wbijają się w jej zaciśnięte pięści. Ale z półotwartych ust Sary popłynęła  
tylko kolejna strużka wina zmieszanego ze śliną. Odruch wymiotny wstrząsał całym ciałem, a  
tchawica zablokowała się na dobre. Przekrwione białka błysnęły i nowo upieczona właścicielka  
restauracji straciła przytomność, wysuwając się z objęć Ell (która nie dała rady jej utrzymać) i bez  
najmniejszego wdzięku padając na podłogę, tuż pod nogi Deana. Spanikowana Elizabeth rzuciła  
się na kolana, szukając pulsu na wstrząsanej drgawkami, mokrej szyi. Drugą ręką pospiesznie  
rozpinała żakiet i bluzkę ze stójką, klnąc wymyślne haftki i pętelki. Wokół rozlegały się okrzyki  
i okrzyczki, a spragniony emocji wianuszek gapiów zebrał się przy ich stoliku (chociaż trzeba  
przyznać, że dwójka z nich – yuppie z krokodylkiem i ojciec rodziny, zadzwoniła po pogotowie).  
„Czy jest na sali lekarz” przemknęło przez głowę Ell, kiedy z pomocą Deana przekręcała szefową  
na bok (pozycja boczna ustalona, niech żyje kurs pierwszej pomocy), chociaż i tak bardziej już  
zadławić się nie mogła. Tracheotomia? O słodki Jezus, spróbować? Dotknęła przesuwających się  
pod skórą szyi chrząstek, zastanawiając się, która z nich jest tarczowata, a która pierścieniowata i  
gdzie do cholery, leżą struny głosowe? Poniżej czy powyżej tego wystającego czegoś?  
\- Masz coś ostrego? – spytała drżącym głosem, wlepiając wzrok w klęczącego po drugiej  
stronie Sary Deana. – Chyba spróbuję, spróbuję…  
Dean błyskawicznie podał jej wyszarpnięty z kieszeni nóż sprężynowy, a Ell nawet się nie  
zdziwiła, że go nosi. Obrócili znieruchomiałą, pokrytą zaskorupiałą śliną i ostro pachnącym  
winem Sarę na plecy, a szefowa kuchni przeżegnała się zamaszyście z lewa na prawo (kiedy  
trwoga to do Boga, jak mawiała irlandzka babka) i przytknęła czubek ostrza tuż poniżej krtani.  
Popłynęły pierwsze krople krwi, a ręka Elizabeth zadrżała.  
\- Luzowanie kaczki jest łatwiejsze, co? – mruknął Dean, przejmując od niej nóż i robiąc  
głębsze nacięcie. Skóra, mięśnie i chrząstka rozstąpiły się z miękkim mlaśnięciem, odsłaniając  
kręgi tchawicy. Krwawienie nie było zbyt wielkie, choć dla nieobytych z widokiem krwi i tak  
wyglądało to tak, jakby Sara Torres miała wykrwawić się na śmierć.  
Ktoś z przytomniejszych gapiów (chyba znowu facet w koszulce polo) podał im plastikową słomkę  
z własnego drinka, Dean delikatnie poszerzył otwór, przebijając się gdzieś tam do środka, aż zasyczało  
i wcisnął w niego rurkę, która momentalnie wypełniła się na pół przetrawionym alkoholem.  
\- Cholera jasna – powiedziała bezradnie Ell, po czym pochyliła się i zaczęła odsysać  
zbierający się w słomce płyn, wypluwając go na podłogę. Raz, dwa, trzy, po czwartym razie  
w słomce zaświstało powietrze, które, pokonując wszystkie przeciwności losu, triumfalnie  
wdarło się do płuc Sary Torres. Jej klatka piersiowa poruszyła się nieznacznie i chociaż nie  
odzyskała przytomności, mogła oddychać. Zbiorowe westchnienie przetoczyło się wśród  
stłoczonych przy stoliku klientów restauracji, niektórzy niemalże zaczęli klaskać, tylko  
prawnik siedział bez ruchu, trzymając się za serce i sapiąc z cicha. Elizabeth i Dean, pochyleni  
nad panną Torres niczym para sępów i wciąż trzymający ręce na jej zakrwawionym dekolcie,  
spojrzeli po sobie z niemal identycznym wyrazem niedowierzania i ulgi na twarzach, po czym  
Ell z mimowolnym wstrętem splunęła raz jeszcze, otarła usta przegubem dłoni i skrzywiła  
się, patrząc na poplamiony przód niegdyś białej bluzki. Przyda się wybielacz. I znowu będzie  
potrzebowała drinka, tym razem, by spłukać ten smak…  
***  
Mgła snuła się za nią i przed nią, gdziekolwiek by nie poszła. Kolory blakły i szarzały,  
kontury rozmywały się jak namalowane akwarelą, do której ktoś dolał zbyt dużo wody. Niczego  
nie mogła wyraźnie ujrzeć, dotknąć ani poczuć. Wyciągała rękę, lecz, czy miała przed sobą  
ścianę, drzwi, stół czy niewyraźną postać człowieka, muskała tylko powietrze. Przez większość  
czasu siedziała przy zmieniającym kształty oknie (o ile było to okno, a nie kolejny wytwór jej  
przytępionej wyobraźni) i wpatrywała się w widniejącą za nim szumiącą pustkę, bądź przed  
siebie, na ledwo zaznaczone zarysy baru, za którym szkło błyskało niczym promień latarni  
morskiej przebijający się przez szare kłęby.  
Była sama pośród ludzi, którzy przychodzili i odchodzili, nigdy jej nie zauważając.  
Kiedyś próbowała do nich przemawiać, krzyczeć, łapać za ręce i ubrania, ale bez skutku  
– nie widzieli jej i nie słyszeli. Z czasem w ogóle przestała się odzywać. Apatycznie snuła  
się wzdłuż ścian i okien, zaglądała we wszystkie kąty, dotykała dłonią lamp kołyszących się  
nad barem i przeglądała w lustrach, ale zamiast własnej twarzy w odbiciu widywała twarze  
innych kobiet - zaskoczone, przestraszone, złe. Głosy ludzi, krzyki ptaków, poszczekiwanie  
psów, muzyka, szczęk talerzy i nieustanny pomruk oceanu dla niej zlewały się w jeden  
niewyraźny poszum.  
Nikt nie grał na pianinie… Dlaczego nie mogła wydostać się z otaczającej ją pajęczyny  
niepamięci? Już nie wiedziała kim jest, ani jak wygląda. Błękit, tak, niegdyś lubiła błękit, ale  
w tym świecie brakowało jakiegokolwiek koloru, niebo i ocean były szaro-białe, wnętrza  
grafitowe, a jej suknia przypominała cień. W ogarniającym ją otępieniu i smutku pamiętała  
tylko, że na kogoś czeka… A jeśli on przyjdzie i także jej nie zauważy? Smuciła się jeszcze  
bardziej, kuląc w najciemniejszym zakamarku mglistej krainy - może dlatego tak bolało ją  
serce? A przecież go nie miała… Czy ktoś skradł jej serce? Percy? Tak, czekała na Percy’ego,  
by znowu zagrał na wysłużonym pianinie i wyrwał ją z tego życia - nie-życia. By rozwiał mgłę,  
przywrócił światu barwy i nadał mu fakturę i realność. Percy…  
Ale kiedy w końcu go zobaczyła, zamiast radości poczuła wszechogarniający lęk. Strach  
zmroził ją na kamień jak ofiary narnijskiej Białej Królowej. Ten ktoś wyglądał jak Percy,  
miał jego twarz, ubranie, nawet delikatne dłonie pianisty, których dotyk jakimś cudem wciąż  
pamiętała, ale był czymś zupełnie innym – czymś wstrętnym, kosmatym i złym, co dawno  
temu pochwyciło ją i rozerwało jak szmacianą lalkę. Bywał jednocześnie razem z nią we mgle  
i tam, pomiędzy cieniami, pojawiał się i znikał jak przepalająca się lampa, w której ktoś wciąż  
zmienia żarówkę. Był i za chwilę go nie było. Nie szukał jej, a i tak uciekała i chowała się wśród  
najgęstszej mgły, by choćby przypadkiem nie spojrzeć w te czarne, nieludzkie oczy. Nawet dla  
ducha nie ma gorszego koszmaru nad ten, gdy ktoś, kogo kochasz i na którego czekasz, zjawia  
się przemieniony w potwora…  
***  
Jeśli myślałby ktoś, że po incydencie z Sarą Torres (która w szpitalu odzyskała świadomość  
i zapewne awanturowałaby się jak należy, gdyby nie rurka tracheotomijna w gardle, która ją  
efektywnie uciszała) Moss Beach Distillery zarygluje drzwi i ogłosi kryzysowe zamknięcie do  
odwołania, byłby w poważnym błędzie. Co prawda, Elizabeth Delgado była nieco roztrzęsiona (i  
przez pewien czas brudnawa), ale to nie przeszkodziło jej w objęciu dowodzenia i zaprowadzeniu  
porządku żelazną, chociaż drobną ręką. Kiedy tylko za sanitariuszami zamknęły się szklane  
drzwi restauracji (w drodze do ambulansu towarzyszył im prawnik, w zasadzie bardziej w  
trosce o swój ewentualny zawał, aniżeli o zdrowie klientki), łyknęła kieliszek zimnej wódki  
zaserwowanej przez Deana (który i sobie nalał whisky, co w normalnych okolicznościach  
byłoby w oczach Ell niedopuszczalne), dla kurażu znienacka pocałowała go prosto w usta (nie  
protestował), po czym delikatną perswazją namówiła przejętych świadków wydarzenia do  
przeniesienia się do sąsiedniej sali Fitzgerald - rodzina z nastolatką zrezygnowała, salwując się  
ucieczką bez zapłaty za lunch, ale dwaj yuppie i kilku gości zaglądających z patio skorzystało,  
zwłaszcza kiedy obiecała im darmowe drinki (nie ma to jak współpraca z barmanem).  
Przyjąwszy na siebie obowiązki właścicieli Elizabeth zarządziła sprzątanie podłogi i  
pechowego stolika w sali Cabaret (choć Tish z Carlą burzyły się, że są kelnerkami, a nie ekipą  
sprzątającą), a w międzyczasie usadziła Deana na wysokim krześle przy barze i niemal siłą  
opatrzyła mu (gazą i bandażem z podręcznej i jak dotąd nie używanej apteczki) naznaczoną  
czterema głębokimi cięciami rękę (choć i tak nie zdążyła powstrzymać go przed zewnętrzną  
i wewnętrzną dezynfekcją Jimem Beamem), zapowiadając jednocześnie, że muszą, po prostu  
muszą później poważnie porozmawiać, na co opatrywany skrzywił się, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę  
i upił kolejny łyk whisky, dyplomatycznie zamykając sobie usta.  
Ell zostawiła go w barze, żywiąc cichą nadzieję, że pozostanie przy tej jednej szklaneczce (i  
nie znieczuli się bardziej) i ruszyła do swego kuchennego królestwa, by dopilnować nowych  
zamówień, a przy okazji informacją z pierwszej ręki zaspokoić ciekawość żądnych wieści  
Marcusa i Matta (Sheila wyszła na papierosa i przegapiła całe wydarzenie z Sarą Torres).  
Wreszcie, zmęczona jakby przerzuciła wagon węgla, poszła do siebie, umyć się i zmienić bluzkę.  
Gorący prysznic zdecydowanie poprawił jej humor, chociaż wspomnienie rozpłatanego gardła  
panny Torres i późniejszego odsysania słomki nadal wzbudzało w niej lekkie mdłości. Na  
wszelki wypadek zęby wyszorowała dwa razy. Do przebrania wybrała ciemnozielony komplet  
w stylu indyjskim (luźne spodnie i tunikę), ze szczyptą wisielczego humoru stwierdzając, że w  
razie kolejnej katastrofy, przynajmniej nie będzie na nim widać większości plam.  
Po pół godzinie w restauracji nie pozostało fizycznego śladu po niedoszłym i nie do końca  
śmiertelnym zejściu Sary Torres (w szpitalu poinformowano, że jej stan jest stabilny), a Ell  
ograniczyła swoje rządzenie do kuchni, w której zaczynało panować zwykłe, popołudniowe  
pandemonium, na szczęście związane li i jedynie z przygotowywaniem potraw. Jednak wszyscy  
wokół (kucharze, kelnerki i kelnerzy oraz dwóch młodych mężczyzn w koszulkach polo,  
którzy zasiedzieli się w Moss Beach Distillery na dobre, być może czekając na kolejne atrakcje,  
a może postanawiając efektywnie skorzystać z obietnicy darmowych drinków) rozmawiali  
tylko o jednym, zastanawiając się, co się właściwie stało i czy miało to coś wspólnego z Blue  
Lady. Czarnookiego ducha w typie Erolla Flynna tak naprawdę widzieli tylko Elizabeth i Dean  
(nie licząc nieobecnych Sary Torres i prawnika), i zatrzymali tę wiedzę dla siebie, z tym, że  
Dean rozumiał przynajmniej, że atak na właścicielkę restauracji musiał mieć coś wspólnego z  
paktem niewiadomego pochodzenia, który w latach 30. zawarli Torresowie, Cardashianowie  
i Cooperowie (ale z kim? i dlaczego, u licha, pod postacią zjawy rodem z Ojca chrzestnego  
kryło się coś tak absurdalnie futrzastego?), natomiast Ell pojmowała tylko tyle, że znowu  
ujrzała drugiego ducha z lustra, a co gorsza ów duch dziwnym trafem przypominał kochanka  
Blue Lady z jej nocnego koszmaru. Przynajmniej miał takie same wypomadowane wąsiki i  
ulizane włosy. Wyglądało na to, że duchy Moss Beach Distillery zaczynały się rozmnażać, a  
co gorsza, rozbestwiać… Musiała, po prostu musiała z kimś o tym pogadać, ale niekoniecznie  
z Marcusem, który i tak zdążył jej opowiedzieć wszystko, co wiedział o duchu rezydującym  
w restauracji i kręconym tu odcinku „Pogromców duchów”, co jednak nie wniosło niczego  
nowego na temat młodego Dona Corleone – chyba że był nim pianista, w którym zakochała się  
Blue Lady. Ale co miałby kochanek Blue Lady (na którego notabene, podobno bezskutecznie  
czekała) do rodziny Torresów i dlaczego topił ich w alkoholu? Dawno temu nie zapłacili  
mu na czas, czy wpędzili w alkoholizm? A może, w przeciwieństwie do ukochanej, żył sobie  
szczęśliwie przez wiele lat, zmarł dopiero co, a po śmierci postanowił ją odnaleźć i tak się  
zdenerwował warunkami, w jakich musiała bytować, że postanowił ukarać właścicieli tego  
nędznego przybytku? Dobra, przesadziła…  
Ręce Ell niewzruszenie siekały pieczarki i cebulę, dodawały przyprawy, wyrabiały mielone i  
zagęszczały sosy do ryb, ale jej myśli bujały w obłokach. Oj, porozmawia sobie, porozmawia, ale  
z Deanem. Jeszcze przed południem z ciekawości przejrzała historię jego wyszukiwań w necie  
(jakoś nie zdążył jej wykasować), więc wiedziała, że interesował się zarówno historią rodziny  
Torresów, jak i duchem Blue Lady. Warto też pogadać z nim o zbyt szybkim refleksie, zbyt celnym  
prawym sierpowym oraz noszonym w kieszeni spodni sporych rozmiarów nożu sprężynowym,  
nie wspominając już o tym, że nawet ręka mu nie zadrżała, kiedy rozcinał tchawicę Sary  
Torres. Chyba nie przypadkiem znalazł się w Moss Beach Distillery, a praca barmana nie była  
szczytem jego możliwości. Ell postanowiła, że jak tylko złapie chwilę oddechu, pójdzie z nim  
porozmawiać… Ale chwili oddechu w restauracyjnej kuchni chwilowo nie przewidywano.  
Tymczasem Dean wyszedł przez restaurację i oparty plecami o ścianę, tuż przy jednym z  
półotwartych kuchennych okien (ozdobionych barwną wyklejką, która znakomicie udawała  
witraż), mrużąc oczy przed bezczelnie świecącymi mu w twarz promieniami, konferował  
z Bobbym Singerem, usiłując wyjaśnić mu, z czym przyszło im zmierzyć się w Moss Beach  
County – nie, żeby miał o tym jakieś blade pojęcie. Słońce przepełniało każdy zakamarek  
patia, podjazdu i parkingu na klifie, więc trudno było przed nim uciec, a Dean, który wziął  
sobie za punkt honoru, by za żadne skarby nie rozmawiać z Singerem w pełnej ludzi Moss  
Beach Distillery, nie zabrał ze sobą ciemnych okularów. Z drugiej strony, uziemiony w kolejnej  
zakurzonej kryjówce (tym razem jednej z „posiadłości” Franka Deveraux), sfrustrowany  
bezskutecznymi poszukiwaniami sensu działania Lewiatanów, jak i samych Lewiatanów (a  
wolał nie robić za przynętę) i zirytowany rozdzieleniem braci, Bobby był w nienajlepszym  
nastroju, a jego zgryźliwość sięgała zenitu.  
\- Po pierwsze oni wszyscy topią się w alkoholu, a po drugie cała sprawa wiąże się z  
przemytem whisky w latach 30. – perorował Dean, usiłując nie patrzyć pod słońce i schować  
się w załomie muru, jakby bawił się w wampira ze starego filmu (co prawda nie syczał, ale  
krzywił się niemiłosiernie). – Torresowie, Cardashianowie i Cooperowie nigdy nie wpadli, ani  
nie zostali aresztowani, to chyba trochę za dużo szczęścia na raz. Pewnie mieli patrona…  
\- Niby jakiego, demona pijaństwa? – sarknął Bobby po drugiej stronie linii. – Tak bardzo  
chciał mieć klientelę, że wspomógł przemytników whisky? Jaka szkoda, że Al Capone na to nie  
wpadł… Cóż, znam tylko Bachusa, a on odpada, wolałby wino i roznegliżowane bachantki.  
\- Nagich panienek nie było – z niejakim smutkiem zauważył Dean (zapominając, że Ell przez  
dłuższą chwilę jak najbardziej była nagusieńka). To, że w odpowiedzi za uchylonym oknem ktoś  
prychnął, zupełnie umknęło jego uwadze. Zresztą, tuż obok chodził wyciąg kuchenny, bucząc  
jak olbrzymi odkurzacz, a z głębi pomieszczenia dobiegały liczne odgłosy walki z materią, tj.  
popołudniowego chaosu restauracyjnej kuchni. Upojnie pachniały zawieszone pod parapetem  
niecierpki i bugenwille, zwieszające się barwnym wodospadem aż do ziemi i czepiające się  
deanowych dżinsów.  
\- Może i dobrze – wpadł mu w słowo Bobby, nie wiadomo czy usiłując go pocieszyć, czy  
dobić. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale rozpasane bachantki, oprócz tego, że gołe, miały w zwyczaju  
w szale rozrywać facetów na strzępy.  
\- Hm, może rzeczywiście wolałbym ich nie spotkać – zgodził się czym prędzej Dean,  
odsuwając od czepliwych bugenwilli, jakby były tryfidami. – Ale to był facet i z pewnością nie  
tańczył zorby. Zresztą, zupełnie nie wyglądał na Greka, nawet w wydaniu Anthony Quinna, a  
raczej na podróbkę Erolla Flynna.  
\- Czyli? – zawiesił głos rozmówca. – Pomijając twoje zamiłowanie do przenośni  
filmowych…  
\- Młody, gogusiowaty, mały wąsik, fryzura z przedziałkiem, mafijny garniturek i czarnobiałe  
buty – wyrecytował, jak widać spostrzegawczy, Dean. - Tyle, że pod tym wszystkim…  
Bobby, jakby ci to powiedzieć, …zobaczyłem królika.  
\- Białego? – parsknął tamten, szczerze rozbawiony, a zawtórowało mu niemal bezgłośne  
prychniecie zza okna, które Winchester ponownie przegapił. - Dean, mówiłem, żebyś  
przystopował z piciem.  
\- I kto to mówi? – zirytował się napomniany, ustawiając się tyłem do przesyconego słońcem  
dziedzińca i skupiając wzrok na barwnych wzorach niby-witrażu i nie mniej barwnych kwiatach,  
tak czy inaczej dobrze wiedząc, że przyjaciel ma całkowitą rację i jak zwykle, całkowicie go w  
tej kwestii ignorując. - Nie, Bobby, szarego i futrzastego…  
\- Przemyt alkoholu i milusi króliczek? – ironizował Singer. – Naprawdę?  
\- Na pewno nie milusi – zaprzeczył Dean, przypominając sobie ten wyszczerzony pysk z  
krzywymi zębami. – Bardziej w typie Wallace i Gromit. Klątwa królika. Do tego miał całkiem  
czarne oczy i nieźle zajechał mi pazurami.  
\- To uważaj, żebyś się w królikołaka nie zmienił…  
\- Bobby, ja cię proszę – westchnął zniecierpliwiony Dean. – Acha, jeszcze jedno, Torresowie i  
Cardashianowie nosili ciekawe sygnety, z jakąś mniej więcej ludzką poczwarą. Zaopiekowałem  
się pierścieniem panny Torres, więc za chwilę prześlę ci zdjęcie, może coś ci podpowie. A nuż  
znajdziesz go w swoich księgach… kopiach ksiąg, znaczy.  
\- Świetnie. Nie mam co robić w tej norze, to chociaż przejrzę kopie kopii moich kopii –  
mruknął Bobby. - Coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie zapomnij o duchu Blue Lady – przypomniał dla porządku Dean, tym razem zdając  
sobie sprawę z niemal niesłyszalnego westchnienia po drugiej stronie okna i domyślając się, że  
wybrał nie najlepsze miejsce na rozmowę z Bobbym i to nie tylko ze względu na palące słońce  
i bijącą po oczach biel ścian złamaną równie mocno przyciągającymi wzrok intensywnymi  
barwami bugenwilli. Rany boskie, czuł się jak w Ogrodzie Botanicznym… Ale najważniejsze  
\- kto go podsłuchiwał?  
\- Erin Cardashian była żoną jednego z przemytników, to nie może być zbieg okoliczności.  
Przypadki nie zdarzają się przypadkowo. Ten picuś glancuś z Ojca chrzestnego mógł być jej  
kochankiem – rzucił do telefonu, jednocześnie chwytając za uchyloną okiennicę i zatrzaskując  
ją, aż huknęło, z kwiatów pod parapetem posypały się płatki, a wyciąg kuchenny zabuczał  
przeciągle, jakby protestując przeciwko wstrząsom. Ktokolwiek go słuchał, miał teraz  
utrudnione zadanie.  
\- Mówiłeś, że to był królik, więc niby co, uprawiała zoofilię? – burknął Singer, niespecjalnie  
przekonany i nie zdający sobie sprawy z walki Winchestera z potencjalnym podsłuchiwaczem,  
okiennicą i powodzią kwiatów. Głos miał zmęczony i chyba nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa  
wertowania ksiąg w poszukiwaniu królika-zabójcy, ale jak zwykle, nie odmówił.  
\- Królik pod spodem, a na wierzchu goguś z wąsikiem… - upierał się przy swoim Dean.  
\- Dobra, nie motaj się, chłopcze – westchnął Bobby, wyraźnie zmierzając do zakończenia  
rozmowy. – Poszukam…  
\- Bobby - zatrzymał go Dean, decydując się w ostatniej chwili i tak mocno przyciskając telefon  
do ucha, że odcisnął sobie czerwony ślad. – Czekaj, czy Sam… może odzywał się do ciebie?  
\- Ja odzywałem się do niego, idioto – warknął pytany, dobrze wiedząc, że starszy z  
Winchesterów ostatnio wielokrotnie sięgał po komórkę, ale nigdy nie połączył się z bratem.  
Boże, ile razy można…  
\- I? – niepewność w głosie Deana przypominała wahanie sapera nad polem minowym.  
\- I taki sam idiota jak ty – Bobby zezłościł się na dobre. - Powinnyśmy zewrzeć szyki, by  
sprawniej rozkawałkować naszych czarnomazistych przyjaciół, ale nie, jeden ucieka na jakieś  
zadupie w miłym towarzystwie własnych zwidów, a drugi postanowił zrobić sobie wakacje w  
słonecznej Kalifornii. Ja kiedyś przez was zwariuję. O co wam znowu poszło?  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć… - westchnął Dean z całkowitym przekonaniem. On też wolałby o  
tym nie wiedzieć, gdyby przypadkiem kwestia nie dotyczyła jego samego. No, bo jeśli postąpił  
jak należało (a wtedy był o tym święcie przekonany), to dlaczego męczyło go to jak nieustanna  
zgaga? Tylko dlatego, że nie powiedział Samowi, chociaż wiedział, że sprawa i tak się kiedyś  
rypnie? I rypnęła się, że daj Boże zdrowie - wydał go jego własny sobowtór z czyśćca rodem,  
kiedy już myślał (po niezapomnianym spotkaniu z Ozyrysem), że mu się upiecze. Do diabła,  
mimo wysiłków brata (trzeba przyznać, że jako adwokat prezentował się cudnie) był gotów dać  
się osądzić i skazać na śmierć, byle Sam nie dowiedział się o Amy (co chyba o czymś świadczyło,  
nieprawdaż?). Chyba coraz bardziej nie lubił Lewiatanów (i siebie po troszę też). A Sam…  
\- Pewnie, że nie chcę! – przerwał mu niewesołe myśli Bobby. - Kłócicie się jak stare, dobre  
małżeństwo, psiakrew. Tym razem to ty zaliczyłeś skok w bok, czy Sam?  
\- Bobby, naprawdę… - westchnął Dean, a bruzdy na jego czole pogłębiły się jak wyryte dłutem.  
\- Jasne, jasne – wycofał się Singer, nadal zirytowany. - Poszukam czegoś o pijanych królikach.  
Na razie.  
Dean skrzywił się, przymknął oczy (słońce wciąż raziło go jak diabli), od niechcenia kopnął  
czubkiem buta w pokrytą pędami ścianę, poprawił raz jeszcze, miażdżąc kilka biało-czerwonych  
kwiatostanów, a potem nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko otworzyć zatrzaśnięte uprzednio  
okno i spojrzeć prosto w zarumienioną twarz Elizabeth. Jakżeby inaczej, to musiała być ona,  
pochylona nad metalowym blatem i ścierająca coś na wielkiej tarce. O rany, cokolwiek to było,  
przebijało się przez intensywny zapach bugenwilli i wyciskało łzy z oczu, nawet na odległość… A w  
głębi kuchni Matt, Marcus i Sheila biegali w dziwnym tańcu między stołami, grillem, kuchenkami  
i magazynkiem. Na szczęście byli za daleko, by cokolwiek usłyszeć, chociaż czerwonowłosa Sheila,  
widząc Deana stojącego vis-a-vis Elizabeth w otwartym oknie, aż przystanęła w biegu. Musieli  
wyglądać jak szekspirowska wersja zakochanych, w nieco starszym wydaniu.  
\- Nikt ci nie mówił, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać? – spytał ponuro Dean, marszcząc brwi  
w dezaprobacie i mierząc spojrzeniem lekko spoconą twarz szefowej kuchni, jej załzawione  
oczy i upaprany białymi punkcikami czerwony fartuch – wyglądała jakby ktoś rozbryzgał na  
niej drobinki szpiku kostnego, albo Deanowi już wszystko kojarzyło się nader turpistycznie. I  
też zaczęły mu łzawić oczy.  
\- Nie podsłuchiwałam specjalnie, mądralo – burknęła Ell, odkładając metalową tarkę i  
przecierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. – Uchyliłam okno, bo tarłam chrzan i potrzebowałam  
nieco świeżego powietrza. Nie moja wina, żeś wyśpiewywał pod moim oknem, Romeo.  
\- I cóżeś usłyszała, Julio od siedmiu boleści? – prychnął, wpasowując się pomiędzy skrzynki  
z kwiatami i czując, jak kolorowe pędy oplątują mu nogawki. Dżungla, po prostu dżungla… – I  
odstaw to coś, bo nam oczy wypali.  
Elizabeth posłusznie odstawiła miskę z ostro pachnącymi wiórkami chrzanu, wrzuciła tarkę  
do zlewu pod oknem, a nawet ochlapała twarz i ręce zimną wodą, po czym spojrzała na Deana  
zaczerwienionymi oczyma – wypisz wymaluj królik angora. Tfu, że się go te króliki tak uczepiły…  
\- Wystarczająco – zawahała się, mocniej wychylając przez okno, by nie przekrzykiwać  
wyciągu kuchennego, tak że niemal zetknęli się nos w nos, a ściślej mówić nos w pierś, bo  
mniej więcej tam sięgała Deanowi Elizabeth. – I tak chciałam z tobą pogadać o Blue Lady i  
tym… tym czymś przy stoliku. Nie wiem, z kim rozmawiałeś, ale miałeś rację, to na pewno był  
jej kochanek, widziałam go w lustrze, ale też we śnie, wiesz, w nocy, kiedy…  
\- Kiedy śniło ci się, że ktoś wyrwał jej serce? – upewnił się Dean, już mniej zły, że usłyszała jego  
rozmowę z Bobbym. Właściwie mogła się przydać… W dodatku wyglądała niezaprzeczalnie  
uroczo, spoglądając na niego z dołu wielkimi, zielonymi i pełnymi łez oczyma – normalnie  
spojrzenie zagubionego szczeniaczka. Tylko ten zapach chrzanu…  
\- On wyrwał jej serce? – upewnił się po raz wtóry.  
\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła Elizabeth, jakby lekko obrażona w imieniu bezimiennego kochanka.  
– Był ze mną, to znaczy z nią, na plaży… Pamiętam noc, przypływ, gwiazdy, szli razem i natknęli  
się na kilku mężczyzn przy ognisku, znała ich, przestraszyła się, a potem pojawił się ten stwór  
\- wielki, szary, z czarnymi oczyma i pazurami i… futrem.  
\- Tylko nie mów, że przypominał królika - mruknął Dean. – Bardzo cię proszę…  
\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie powiem – pociągnęła nosem Ell, wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie  
pazurzastej łapy wdzierającej się w jej ciało – to znaczy, ciało Erin Cardashian i rozrywającej  
klatkę piersiową jakby była z tektury.  
\- Przypominał?  
\- Mhm.  
Dean oparł się wygodniej o parapet, niemal zaglądając przez okno do kuchni i czując jak  
słońce przepieka mu kark i plecy w czarnym t-shircie. Zawsze to jakaś odmiana, bo z Samem  
zazwyczaj trafiali na sprawy, które nie wiedzieć czemu musieli rozwiązywać w deszczu, śniegu lub  
błocie, ewentualnie w starych opuszczonych magazynach i nie mniej zapyziałych piwnicach. No  
dobrze, nie zawsze, ale często, a tak czy inaczej, Kalifornia była miłą odskocznią, przynajmniej  
jeśli chodzi o pogodę, bo krwiożerczy królik wydawał się rodem z Monthy Pythona.  
\- Trochę to absurdalne, nie? – zauważył, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem  
tej myśli na głos. – Potworny królik wyrywający ludziom serca? Naprawdę?  
\- Kiedyś oglądałam „Atak krwiożerczych pomidorów 2” – Ell uśmiechnęła się na samo  
wspomnienie, które przez chwilę skutecznie zagłuszyło myśli o duchach w restauracji. - To  
dopiero było absurdalne…  
\- Fakt, z pomidorami jeszcze nie miałem do czynienia - zgodził się Dean z uśmiechem,  
krzywym bo krzywym, ale zawsze. – Ani z zabójczym, myślącym ziemniakiem…  
\- Oho, też oglądałeś pSA Huckleberry? – Elizabeth nie przestała się uśmiechać, ale jej oczy  
spoważniały, a ona sama zawahała się. - Ale z innymi spragnionymi krwi stworzeniami już się  
zetknąłeś, prawda? Wyglądasz mi na znawcę… horrorów.  
\- Można to tak ująć – przyznał z ociąganiem.  
\- Barman - pogromca duchów? – odruchowo dotknęła białego opatrunku na opartej o  
parapet ręce, przypominając sobie ile blizn widziała na jego ciele. W porównaniu z nimi te  
cięcia były niewarte wzmianki.  
\- Litości – sapnął Dean, słysząc to określenie (a oczami wyobraźni widząc Eda i Harry’ego w  
akcji) i odruchowo cofając rękę. – Ale niech ci będzie, w pewnym sensie tak, tylko bez kamery.  
\- Za to z nożem sprężynowym w garści – wytknęła, wymownie spoglądając na wypchane  
kieszenie oplątanych bugenwilami dżinsów, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, które wybrzuszenie  
miała na myśli.  
\- Ell…  
\- Dean…  
\- Elizabeth! – zawołał jednocześnie z głębi kuchni Marcus, przytłoczony zamówieniem na  
linguini di mare i cztery porcje grillowanego łososia, że o tuńczyku w cieście nie wspominając.  
Obok niego Matt dwoił się troił nad szeregiem talerzyków z ostrygami, które, przyozdobione  
cytryną, otwierały na niego swoje wilgotne, różowe wnętrza, choć żadna nie kryła perły. Ell z  
ociąganiem odwróciła się od okna, ale widząc obłęd w oczach Marcusa, rozwiane włosy Sheili  
z zapałem siekającej góry szpinaku na sałatkę oraz wpadające przez  
wahadłowe drzwi Tish i Carlę z nowym stosikiem karteczek z zamówieniami, zgarnęła  
miseczkę z chrzanem i niemal wypchnęła Deana z powrotem na dziedziniec, zatrzaskując mu  
witrażową szybę przed nosem, tylko po to, by po sekundzie znowu ją na chwilę uchylić.  
\- Zapomniałabym, wiem, gdzie szukać tego kochanka Blue Lady – powiedziała pospiesznie.  
\- Był pianistą w Moss Beach Distillery, czy jak to się wtedy nazywało, prawda?  
\- Podobno. Też oglądałaś ten durny program? – domyślił się Dean, na wszelki wypadek  
trzymając się dalej od okna, żeby nie oberwać zatrzaskiwaną okiennicą. Trzeba przyznać, że  
zawieszając się na parapecie, poczynił niezłe spustoszenie w skrzynkach z kwiatami. Połamane  
pędy i płatki zaścielały ziemię grubą warstwą, pachnąc jeszcze upojniej.  
\- Tak, oglądałam – przyznała, oglądając się przez ramię na dającego jej rozpaczliwe znaki  
Marcusa. Matt z szybkością karabinu maszynowego nakładał talerzyki z ostrygami na tacę  
trzymaną przez poddenerowaną Tish, a Sheila przewróciła właśnie wielką salaterkę z sałatką  
ogrodnika i z pośpiechem zbierała jej zawartość ze stołu. Ona ma zamiar podać to gościom?!  
Elizabeth już biegła z reprymendą, ale jeszcze obróciła się w stronę Deana. Co też chciała mu  
powiedzieć? Acha…  
– Następnym razem, korzystając z nie swojego laptopa, nie zapominaj o skasowanie historii  
wyszukiwań… – przypomniała sobie. - A zakładając, że gość grał w knajpie Torresów, powinni  
mieć zapisy w księdze rachunkowej.  
\- Z lat 40-tych? – autentycznie zdziwił się Winchester. - Żartujesz?  
\- Nie, nie żartuję, Torresowie byli skrupulatni i niczego nie wyrzucali – upewniła go Ell,  
już już wycofując się głębiej do kuchni, by ratować napiętą sytuację. - W gabinecie Stevena  
widziałam księgi z fakturami od początku istnienia restauracji.  
\- Jesteś… nieoceniona – uznał Dean, nieco rozbawiony sceną z tła, jako żywo  
przypominającą kuchenne pole bitwy lub komedią slapstickową. Dobrze, że nie mieli ciastek  
z kremem, którymi mogliby się obrzucać. - Jak rozumiem, możesz korzystać z tego gabinetu? I  
mogłabyś do nich zajrzeć?  
\- Mogłabym, ale na pewno nie teraz – Elizabeth kątem oka dostrzegła, że Marcus porzucił  
stanowisku przy grillu i z miną nie wróżącą niczego dobrego nadciąga w jej stronę. Sheila tak  
bardzo chciała naprawić swój błąd, że znowu strąciła miskę z sałatką, tym razem na podłogę.  
Pozostawione bez opieki porcje mielonego zaczęły się przypalać.  
\- Jakbyś nie widział, mamy tu urwanie głowy – jęknęła Ell, rozerwana pomiędzy obowiązkami  
szefowej kuchni a Deanem, od którego jakoś dziwnie nie mogła się oderwać. – Błagam, wracaj  
za bar, a wieczorem razem zajrzymy do ksiąg – we dwójkę pójdzie nam szybciej.  
\- Jeśli do wieczora nic nowego się nie wydarzy - stwierdził nieco pesymistycznie Dean. - I  
wpuścisz do gabinetu osobę nieuprawnioną? Nie poznaję zasadniczej szefowej kuchni…  
\- Och, zamknij się!  
I kuchenne okno zatrzasnęło się po raz drugi, za to z rozgłośnym trzaskiem. Wychodzący przy  
framudze wyciąg zabuczał ze zdwojoną siłą, a zza szyby dobiegł rozhisteryzowany głos Marcusa i  
tonująca go odpowiedź Elizabeth. Dean wolał nie czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, odrywając się od  
rozkwieconego załomu muru i postanawiając wrócić do chłodniejszego i nie tak rozsłonecznionego  
wnętrza Moss Beach Distillery. Ciekawe, czy Bobby coś znajdzie i kiedy oddzwoni… Zabójczy królik  
w garniturze z młodego Dona Corleone, o matko, już wolałby Lewiatany…


	3. Starcie

Do wieczora Moss Beach Distillery nie przeżyła żadnego kolejnego wstrząsu (ani tektonicznego  
ani psychicznego) i wyglądało na to, że, nie licząc tłumu gości we wnętrzu (wszystkie trzy  
sale wypełnione po brzegi) i na patio (oświetlonym ogniem rozpalonym w kamiennej misie i  
mnóstwem małych białych lampek naftowych porozstawianych w artystycznym nieładzie na  
stolikach i murku oddzielającym patio od klifu), zawinie do późnej nocy pod pełnymi żaglami,  
nie natrafiając na mielizny czy rafy. Była to nadzieja płonna, ale zarówno klienci, jak i personel  
restauracji nie mieli o tym zielonego pojęcia, tkwiąc w błogiej nieświadomości i pracując w pocie  
czoła lub popijając i bawiąc się w najlepsze – zgodnie ze swoim statusem.  
Przedwieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły i łagodny, mgła znad oceanu postanowiła chwilowo  
zrobić sobie wolne (bo zapomniała unieść się w powietrze i przeniknąć wszystko lepką wilgocią),  
porozkładane na werandzie szale okazały się niepotrzebne, a bar przeżywał prawdziwe oblężenie,  
o wiele większe niż kuchnia, jakby przytulny wieczór skłaniał gości bardziej do delektowania  
się drinkami, winem i piwem (od czasu do czasu zagryzanymi drobnymi przekąskami), aniżeli  
do kolacji z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Dzięki temu Elizabeth miała nieco więcej czasu dla siebie,  
co też skwapliwie wykorzystała…  
Po ósmej wieczorem Marcus z lekkim sapnięciem dostarczył do baru ciężką tacę z  
upragnionym zapasem mini-hamburgerów, chleba czosnkowego, krążków kalmarowych i  
ugrillowanych krewetek królewskich, przy okazji z wieloznacznym uśmiechem wyciągając z  
kieszeni jasnoniebieskich, niemal białych dżinsów schludnie złożoną kartkę papieru i wciskając ją  
Deanowi do ręki. Sądząc po jego minie, Marcus zakładał, że to liścik miłosny od Elizabeth (jakby  
nie zauważył, że to ona mu go wręczyła) i nie pomylił się w tym o tyle, że był to list od Ell, acz  
niekoniecznie miłosny. Jednak, nim Dean zdołał się do niego dobrać, ostentacyjnie podziękował  
ciemnoskóremu mistrzowi grilla (bardziej z uwagi na nową dostawę – slidersy w wersji coast i devil  
miały takie wzięcie, że dla niego niewiele już zostawało), odcierpiał konwersację z przygnębionym  
repem, czyli przedstawicielem firmy farmaceutycznej, któremu ostatnio sugerowanie lekarzom  
nowych specyfików nie szło za dobrze, więc przewidywał rychły koniec kariery, a priori opijając  
to nieszczęście Cocoa Martini (wódka czekoladowa z równie czekoladowym kremem i oliwkami  
– co za zestaw dla mężczyzny) i czując nieodpartą potrzebę pogadania z barmanem (przynajmniej  
do momentu, kiedy nie wypatrzył dwóch stałych bywalczyń baru, które nie oponując, przyjęły od  
niego słodkie do bólu drinki). Niemal czując jak niewinna kartka papieru przepala mu kieszeń,  
Dean został jeszcze zmuszony do przyrządzenia dwóch Pomegratini, trzech Prohibition Mai Tai  
(rum jest dobry na wszystko) i dwóch Krwawych Mary w zestawie z grillowanymi krewetkami  
i pomyślał melancholijnie, że sam chętnie by się czegoś napił. Zdławiwszy pokusę w zarodku,  
usadowił się na mało wygodnym, jako że niezwykle wysokim taborecie (zdecydowanie bardziej  
odpowiednim dla Sama, ale lepsze krzesło dla żyrafy niż nabawienie się żylaków od tkwienia za  
barem) i w końcu rozwinął wiadomość od szefowej kuchni, czytając, co następuje: „Percy Wright,  
pracował w Moss Beach jako klezmer do października 1942 roku za 14 dolarów tygodniowo.  
Kochanek Blue Lady? A teraz uważaj - jego nazwisko pojawia się w księgach rachunkowych  
(z towarzyszeniem znacznych, regularnych kwot) w rubryce „wydatki własne” aż do ubiegłego  
miesiąca. Ostatni wpis z adnotacją „Senior Care Centre, San Mateo”. Znaczy, gość żyje, chociaż  
ma chyba z osiemdziesiąt parę lat – nic dziwnego, że Blue Lady czeka i doczekać się nie może.  
Znalazłam adres tego hospicjum – 222 West 39 Avenue, San Mateo. I ty możesz zostać detektywem.  
;-) Należy mi się znaleźne. Najlepiej wieczorem.”  
Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, zwłaszcza na widok pospiesznie dopisanego post  
scriptum Ell. Wieczorne znaleźne wydawało się obiecujące… „Night like this” podpowiedziała  
mu aksamitnym głosem Caro Emerald z niewielkich, stylizowanych na lata 40. głośników,  
przemyślnie umocowanych nad barem. Nawet nie żałował, że nie musiał wertować zakurzonych  
ksiąg rachunkowych, by dotrzeć do informacji, którą Elizabeth z taką łatwością zdobyła.  
Hm, jeśli to rzeczywiście były kochanek Erin Cardashian, trzeba by z nim pogadać, póki  
jeszcze żyje i sprawdzić, czy za młodu nie obnaszał się w stylizacji Erolla Flynna (ewentualnie  
młodego Don Corleone) i spytać, czy nie wie czegoś o powiązaniach pomiędzy Torresami,  
Cardiashianami i Cooperami lub śmierci Blue Lady (sądząc z tego, że przez lata otrzymywał  
sowite wynagrodzenie od Torresów – musiał wiedzieć), a przede wszystkim, czy nikt z nich nie  
hodował królików… zabójczych królików, mających słabość do potrawki z serc na surowo. Ha,  
co za głupoty przychodzą mu do głowy? Poza tym, staruszek może cierpieć na demencję lub  
Alzheimera i nie pamiętać niczego, ale to niczego. On też by czasami tak chciał. Mała amnezja  
a la Jason Bourne? Może jakby się wystarczająco mocno uderzył w głowę…  
Winchester zamotał się we własnych myślach, walcząc z shakerem o idealne Pomegratini, a  
chwilę później zadzwonił Bobby. Dźwięki „Smoke on the water” przebiły się przez swingujący  
głos Caro Emerald i synkopowy gwar przy barze. „Chwila, Bobby” rzucił Dean, marszcząc czoło,  
mocno przyciskając komórkę do ucha i całkowicie ignorując parę, która właśnie podeszła po  
kolejnego drinka. Nie przejmując się nimi ani groźbą ewentualnego zwolnienia z pracy, wyszedł  
zza barowej lady i bezradnie rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu bardziej odosobnionego miejsca do  
rozmowy (wizja męskiej toalety, mimo że odizolowanej i mniej ludnej, jakoś nie przypadła mu  
do gustu), w końcu wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł przez podwójne szklane drzwi na zewnątrz  
restauracji, aż na obstawiony samochodami parking nad klifem. Tu wiało mocniej, wysokie  
trawy na zboczu kołysały się i szeleściły sucho, a ramiona Deana momentalnie pokryły się  
gęsią skórką, jakby w oczekiwaniu na to, co ma do powiedzenia Bobby Singer. Na wpół oparł  
się o maskę grafitowego chryslera imperial crown, którego sobie ostatnio „pożyczył” i znów  
podniósł telefon do ucha.  
\- Mów, Bobby – mruknął. – Wyrwałem się z tego cyrku.  
\- Jak źle pójdzie, to cyrk się dopiero zacznie - odezwał się bez większych wstępów Singer,  
jak zwykle przewidując najgorsze. – Znalazłem rysunek z sygnetu i wyobraź sobie, że do  
przemytników whisky pasuje jak ulał. Otóż mamy do czynienia z Omotochtli, albo Izquitecatl,  
w każdym razie jednym z Centzon Totochtin.  
Dean odkaszlnął, jeszcze mocniej ściskając komórkę. Albo mają zakłócenia na linii, albo  
coś nie tak z jego słuchem…  
\- Bobby, wiem, że coś do mnie powiedziałeś, ale usłyszałem tylko, że mamy z czymś do  
czynienia, a potem zbitki sylab, których nie da się powtórzyć – powiedział spokojnie. - Po  
pierwsze, to ja mam do czynienia, a po drugie, z czym?  
\- Z Omotochtli, jednym z Centzon Totochtin – powtórzył cierpliwie Singer. – To azteckie  
bóstwo pijaństwa, ma wielu bezimiennych sióstr i braci.  
\- Ilu? – zażądał uściślenia Dean, żywiąc złe przeczucie. Nie ma to jak liczne rodzeństwo,  
chociaż czasami człowiekowi wystarczy jeden jedyny brat, przez którego i tak można osiwieć.  
\- 399 - westchnął Bobby. - Centzon Totochtin w języku nahuatl znaczy „czterysta królików”.  
\- Na miłość boską, dlaczego królików i czemu czterysta? – spytał słabo Winchester,  
wyobrażając sobie setki króliczych maszkar harcujących po Moss Beach Distillery i okolicy.  
Może by tak upodobniły się do lemingów i jak jeden mąż rzuciły z nieodległego urwiska?  
\- Bo według Azteków tyle nastrojów może wywołać pijaństwo – wyjaśnił starszy łowca, widać  
świeżo po przestudiowaniu zapisków. - Centzon Totochtin stały za tym, czy pijany stanie się  
smutny, wesoły, lubieżny, gadatliwy, agresywny, bezwstydny…, do czterystu stanów włącznie.  
Indiańskie przysłowie powiada, że „każdy ma swojego królika”. W zasadzie Aztekowie niemal  
nie pili, więc musieli mieć jakąś wymówkę…  
\- A więc spotkałem azteckie bóstwo pijaństwa? W postaci królika? – upewnił się Dean,  
starannie wymawiając słowo po słowie i punktując je uderzeniami o blachę maski chryslera,  
jakby wybijał rytm na perkusji. Przechodząca obok i zmierzająca do zaparkowanego nieopodal  
czerwonego forda focusa para przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, ale odwzajemnił im się takim  
spojrzeniem, że czym prędzej przeszli dalej.  
\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? – zdenerwował się Bobby.  
\- Nie, mówisz jak najbardziej wyraźnie, tylko trochę bez sensu – prychnął Dean. - Aztekowie?  
W Kalifornii?  
Ogarnął spojrzeniem krwiste światła odjeżdżającego forda, połać niewielkiego, choć  
doskonale oświetlonego i ciasno zastawionego samochodami parkingu przy Ocean Boulevard,  
a poza nim – ciemniejącą pustkę Pacyfiku i majaczące po obu stronach czarne kontury San  
Meteo Coast, upstrzone licznymi światłami domów, rezydencji i barów, jak i świetlnym wężem  
jadących wzdłuż klifów samochodów, pojawiających się i znikających za postrzępionymi  
skałami. Słyszał muzykę i głosy dobiegające z Moss Beach Distillery, wodę burzącą się u  
podnóża klifu i nasilający się wiatr, który zaplątany w zaroślach na zboczu przemykał między  
karoseriami (wciąż wywołując gęsią skórkę na odsłoniętej skórze). Sceneria utrudniała mu  
wyobrażenie sobie wybrzeża Kalifornii upodobnionego do azteckiego tarasowego miastapaństwa,  
czy to tego w wersji Apocalypto, czy „10 tysięcy lat temu” Rolanda Emmericha (a to  
dopiero byłoby straszne, podobnie jak sam film).  
\- Żadna z rodzin nie pochodziła z Ameryki Południowej lub Środkowej? – indagował dalej  
Bobby z drugiej strony Ameryki Północnej.  
\- Torresowie przyjechali z Meksyku… - bąknął Dean, przypominając sobie wiadomości  
z netu. Chyba tylko oni, bo Cooperowie wyglądali na typowych przedstawicieli białej klasy  
średniej, a Cardashianowie szczycili się swoim ormiańskim pochodzeniem.  
\- W takim razie w ich żyłach musi płynąć kropla indiańskiej, a ściślej mówiąc azteckiej,  
krwi – uznał Singer z satysfakcją. – Nie ma to jak sentyment do wiary przodków.  
Dobrze, pomyślał Dean, rozsiadając się wygodniej na masce chryslera i szykując na dłuższą  
rozmowę, uznajmy, że Frank Torres miał ukochaną babkę opowiadająca mu indiańskie bajki  
do poduszki plus duży dar przekonania i namówił wspólników w zbrodni do szukania pomocy  
u Omo… Omocośtam. Ale czas prohibicji skończył się w 1933 roku, a Blue Lady zginęła w  
latach 40-tych…  
\- Rozumiem, że przywołali bożka, by chronił im tyłki w czasach Al Capone i Elliota Nessa  
– pomyślał na głos, mając nadzieję, że Bobby miał więcej czasu na przemyślenia i doszedł do  
jakiegoś consensusu, który jemu chwilowo umyka. - Ale skąd to wyrwane serce Erin Cardashian?  
Złożyli ją w ofierze? Niemożliwe, od dawna świetnie prosperowali i nie potrzebowali ofiar,  
chyba że tak się przyzwyczaili do wyrywania ludziom tego i owego, że nie mogli przestać…  
\- Pudło – burknął Bobby. – Sprawdziłem. Rytuał przywołania Omotochtli raczej nie  
przewiduje ofiar z ludzi, a co najwyżej wspólne upijanie się pulque i łamanie sobie języka na  
nahuatl. Może po prostu żona Cardashiana zobaczyła coś, czego nie powinna…  
\- Razem z kochankiem? – podsunął Dean, coraz bardziej przewiany bryzą znad Pacyfiku i  
jakby zziębnięty. O dziewiątej wieczorem klif Moss Beach nie był już tak rozgrzany jak za dnia,  
chociaż resztki ciepła wciąż unosiły się znad gołej, zrytej kołami ziemi parkingu i kamiennych  
płyt jakimi wyłożono podjazd i patio restauracji. Świetnie, w południe nie wziął ciemnych  
okularów, a teraz, dla odmiany, kurtki.  
\- W końcu Ometochtli straszy pod jego postacią, więc tak, oboje musieli mieć pecha –  
zauważył Bobby.  
\- Ale on żyje, właśnie go namierzyliśmy… - wpadł mu w słowo Dean, skutecznie zbijając  
z pantałyku. Jak to możliwe, że bożek pożyczył sobie ducha kochanka Erin Cardashian, kiedy  
facet wciąż dycha?  
\- …śmy? – spytał po chwili przerwy Bobby.  
\- …śmy – westchnął Dean. - Nie wnikaj. Miałem małego pomocnika Mikołaja.  
\- Myślałem, że to ja jestem małym pomocnikiem Mikołaja – zakpił Singer.  
\- Ależ jesteś, jesteś – przyznał Dean. – Ale ja wolę elfki. A ten facet – Percy coś tam,  
kochankiem był raczej niewiernym, bo od zniknięcia Blue Lady żył sobie na garnuszku  
Torresów i to po królewsku.  
\- Ciekawe, za co mu płacili? – zastanowił się retorycznie przyjaciel.  
\- Ano ciekawe – zgodził się pytany. - Pewnie za milczenie, nie? Tak czy inaczej, czas mu się  
właśnie kończy, bo od miesiąca leży w hospicjum pod San Francisco.  
\- Taa, a królik-zabójca pojawia się pod jego postacią? – zauważył zgryźliwie Singer. – Dodaj  
dwa do dwóch i pomyśl trochę, chłopcze…  
\- Bobby, nie wywołuj mnie do odpowiedzi, nigdy tego nie lubiłem – zdenerwował się starszy  
z Winchesterów (młodszy zapewne to uwielbiał).  
\- Wystarczy, że skojarzysz eks-kochanka z azteckim bóstwem, w pewnej chwili bardzo  
niezadowolonym ze współpracy z Torresami i spółką…  
\- Omecośtam siedzi w Percym? – skojarzył w końcu Dean, z wrażenia aż zsuwając się z  
maski samochodu. - Czcigodni ojcowie - założyciele imperium alkoholowego uwięzili go w  
człowieku? Po co i dlaczego?  
\- Może wyrwał im się spod kontroli – patrz świętej pamięci Erin Cardashian - wytknął  
Bobby, bardzo zadowolony ze swojej dedukcji.  
\- Ale to czysta głupota – zauważył zdroworozsądkowo Dean, mocno wsparty plecami o  
grafitowe dzwiczki. - Przecież po jego śmierci…  
\- Właśnie – mruknął Singer.  
\- Tylko on jeszcze żyje…  
\- Właśnie – kolejne mruknięcie.  
\- Jeszcze jedno „właśnie” i zwariuję – zirytował się Dean, jednocześnie zastanawiając się  
dlaczego stoi przy samochodzie, a nie siedzi w jego mniej hulającym przeciągami wnętrzu i  
natychmiast odpowiadając samemu sobie, że pewnie dlatego, że zostawił „pożyczone” kluczyki  
w kurtce, a kurtkę w barze. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że naczynie umiera, a jego nadzienie z królika  
wyrywa się na wolność i załatwia porachunki ze wspólnikami, znaczy, ich dziećmi?  
\- Właś…  
\- Bobby!  
\- Na razie jest tylko cieniem samego siebie, ale jak Percy zejdzie z tego świata, Omotochtli  
odzyska pełnię mocy i, jak znam życie, zwoła resztę rodziny…  
\- Czy to znaczy, że wszyscy w okolicach San Francisco będą chodzili zalani w trupa? –  
domyślił się Dean z przekąsem. Abstynenci będą mieli pod górkę…  
\- Gorzej.  
\- Wszyscy będą topili się w alkoholu? – zaryzykował Dean, przypominając sobie dławiącą  
się Sarę Torres i jej wytrzeszczone oczy. Kusząca perspektywa…  
\- Jeszcze gorzej – Bobby lubił stopniować napięcie. - Widziałeś Apocalypto?  
\- Tam byli Majowie… - przypomniał miłośników filmów.  
\- Bo się Gibsonowi pochrzaniło – parsknął Bobby, którego producenci powinni częściej  
zatrudniać w roli konsultanta od historii i mitologii. - Majowie nie przepadali za składaniem  
ofiar z ludzi, Aztekowie – wprost przeciwnie.  
\- Czyli mieszkańcy i przejezdni San Mateo Coast zaczną wyrywać sobie serca? – Dean nie  
chciał usłyszeć potwierdzenia, ale chyba go oczekiwał.  
\- Jak już przebrną przez 400 nastrojów pijaństwa, to niewykluczone – westchnął Bobby, ale  
w jego głosie nie słychać było specjalnego przejęcia, stąd Dean wnosił, że sprawa nie jest tak  
beznadziejna jak pogoń za Lewiatanami.  
\- Rozumiem, że masz na to lekarstwo – upewnił się.  
\- Najprostsze z możliwych – przytaknął Singer. - Trzeba odprawić rytuał, łyknąć pulque i  
zabić ex-kochanka, zanim ten sam szczęśliwie umrze. Ometochtli przepadnie wraz z nim, a  
kto wie, może nawet uwolnimy nieszczęsnego ducha.  
\- Mam zabić staruszka w hospicjum? – upewnił się Dean, puszczając mimo uszu wzmiankę  
o uwalnianiu duszy. – Nawet jak na nasze standardy to mało etyczne. A ofiara z dzieciątka  
przypadkiem nie będzie potrzebna?  
\- Mam twoją etykę głęboko w dupie, Dean – uzewnętrznił się Bobby. - Od zabijania  
opętanych przez demony jakoś cię serce nie bolało – co najwyżej reszta ciała, jak spotkałeś  
ducha prawdziwej Meg. A to już nie jest człowiek, tylko pusta skorupa dla… królika.  
\- Zabić, posolić i spalić? – Dean przejął nieco zgryźliwości od rozmówcy. Metal maski  
chryslera ziębił go przez dżinsy i koszulkę, a rześki wiatr wiał coraz mocniej. Kto powiedział,  
że kalifornijskie wieczory bywają ciepłe i łagodne w wyrazie? Jeśli nawet ów ktoś miał rację  
co do większości z ponad 100 kilometrowego wybrzeża, nie tyczyło się to okolic San Mateo  
County. Porozsiadani na kamiennym patio klienci Moss Beach Distillery doszli chyba do  
podobnego wniosku, bo mimo porozkładanych tu i ówdzie ciepłych szali i pledów, jak i żywego  
ognia płonącego w niecce przy murze, chłód nadchodzącej nocy powoli zaganiał ich do środka  
restauracji, a niektórych całkowicie zniechęcał do pozostania. Tak, czy inaczej, do zamknięcia  
restauracji została ledwo godzina, a za barem brakowało barmana…  
\- Tak, najlepiej na szpitalnym łóżku – sarknął w odpowiedzi Bobby. – Ale przede wszystkim  
musisz mu wyciąć serce. Przed śmiercią.  
\- Acha.  
Zaległa dłuższa chwila wymownej ciszy. Z Moss Beach Distillery wychodziło coraz więcej  
ludzi, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając i szukając kluczyków. Rozchodzili się po parkingu i dalej -  
wzdłuż Beach Way i Ocean Boulevard. Dean stracił swoje miejsce na spokojną rozmowę, ale  
nie czarne poczucie humoru.  
\- Może jeszcze mam je zjeść? – mruknął z wyraźną kpiną, przyciszając głos, by nie usłyszeli  
go przechodzący obok.  
\- By się przydało – odmruknął Bobby.  
Dean uniósł oczy ku górze – wprost w ciemne, przecięte Drogą Mleczną rozgwieżdżone  
niebo. Gwiazdy z pasa Oriona spojrzały na niego obojętnie, blade i migotliwe, zupełnie nie  
przejęte faktem, że Bobby zalecał mu właśnie dokonanie aktu sadyzmu i kanibalizmu.  
\- To sól się jednak przyda - burknął do telefonu. - Dla smaku.  
\- Dean, ja nie żartuję - Bobby był zmęczony i rozdrażniony zarazem. - Trzeba wyrwać serce  
i rozszarpać na kawałki, a najlepiej…  
\- Nie kończ…  
\- W końcu pracujesz w restauracji, możesz je sobie upiec – próbował zażartować Bobby,  
ale nawet on miał wątpliwości, na ile jest to konieczne, bo kodeks Magliabechiano, w którym  
odnalazł Centzon Totochtin, wspominał tylko o rytualnym spożywaniu serc pokonanych  
wrogów. Ludzkich, nie boskich.  
\- Niedobrze mi – wyznał Dean jeszcze ciszej. Dziewczyna w czerwonym lnianym spodnium  
i białej kurteczce, która w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny wsiadała właśnie do zaparkowanej  
tuż przy chryslerze niewielkiej toyoty, rzuciła mu potępiające spojrzenie, jakby obawiała się,  
że zwymiotuje wprost na jej niebotycznie wysokie buty na koturnie. Chwilowo nie miał  
najmniejszego zamiaru, ale jeśli Bobby będzie się upierał…  
\- Na razie dajmy sobie z tym spokój – spasował Singer, jak gdyby słysząc myśli Deana.  
– Wytnij serce i tyle, powinno wystarczyć.  
\- A inkantacja?  
\- Nimitznotza, Omotochtli, Centzon Totochtin. Nitecaqui, tecuhtli tochtli. Timiqui,  
niquehua, nehuatl cua in tiyollotl. Quema, tehuatl tzahtzi tehuatl miqui. Nehuatl nemi –  
wyrecytował Bobby, chociaż dla Deana zabrzmiało to, jakby się jednocześnie dusił i kaszlał. - I  
pamiętaj, akcent na drugą sylabę od końca…  
\- Co mam pamiętać? Akcent czy ten bełkot? – jęknął Winchester. – Weź mi prześlij sms-a,  
najlepiej z zapisem fonetycznie.  
\- A co, nie zapamiętałeś? – spytał nieco złośliwie Bobby, wspominając ostatnią tego typu  
wymianę zdań i niechęć Deana do przyznania się do szwankującej pamięci.  
\- A widziałeś Armię Ciemności i to, co się stało, gdy Ash pomylił jedno słówko?  
– odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Dean, ale prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na odpowiedź  
Singera. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rosnącym zastanowieniem przyglądał się kolejnym  
klientom wychodzącym z restauracji. Zachowywali się nieco dziwnie – śmiali za głośno,  
krzyczeli,przewracali, obłapiali na środku ulicy, ktoś pobiegł przed siebie, jakby ścigały go  
demony, a jedna z kobiet zaczęła w ekspresowym tempie zrywać z siebie ubranie. Dean z  
suchym trzaskiem wyłączył komórkę i jak ćma nieodparcie przyciągana blaskiem zwiastującej  
jej śmierć lampy ruszył do wejścia Moss Beach Distillery. Podniesione, mieszające się ze sobą  
głosy, muzyka i jasne światła padające z panoramicznych okien i nie mniej panoramicznych  
szklanych drzwi restauracji, w oczach Winchestera, nie wiedzieć czemu, upodabniały ją do  
Titanika. Tonącego. A większość pasażerów należała do trzeciej klasy…  
***  
Podwójne drzwi strzegące wejścia do Moss Beach Distillery nie chciały się do końca  
otworzyć, bo tuż przy nich leżał (z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma) łysawy mężczyzna w pomiętej  
marynarce, któremu młodziutka dziewczyna właśnie owijała wokół szyi jego własny krawat i  
dusiła z zapamiętaniem, mamrocząc pod nosem skargi i zażalenia. Oboje, w najlepsze zajęci  
duszeniem i bycie duszonym, blokowali wejście jak najwymyślniejszy klin. Dean pchnął  
mocniej, nieco przesuwając ich na bok i wciągając brzuch, wcisnął się do środka, po czym bez  
większego trudu ściągnął dziewczynę z duszonego i odepchnął na ścianę, po której zsunęła się,  
trzymając za głowę i chlipiąc jak małe dziecko.  
Ratowany facet, zamiast pozbierać się z podłogi i charkotliwie podziękować za pomoc,  
przekręcił się na kolana i zaczął wymiotować szerokim łukiem, nie tracąc wytrzeszczu oczu.  
Zniesmaczony Dean zgrabnie odskoczył, jednym rzutem oka upewnił się, że odepchnięta  
dziewczyna dalej szlocha miast udawać boa dusiciela, po czym dotarła do niego niezborna  
kakafonia otaczających go dźwięków, więc rozejrzał się po restauracji z rosnącym niedowierzaniem  
w oczach. Widywał już ludzi tkniętych szałem, opętanych przez demony, zmartwychwstałych  
umarłych, a nawet zarażonych wirusem Croatoan, ale skrzyżowania orgii Kaliguli z Lotem nad  
kukułczym gniazdem i Teksańską masakra piłą mechaniczną - jeszcze nie.  
Tak, Caro Emerald dalej śpiewała w tle „Dr Wanna do”, ale większość z rozlegających się  
głosów i odgłosów przywodziła na myśl któryś z kręgów piekieł. Ostatni goście Moss Beach  
Distillery mamrotali, krzyczeli, jęczeli lub płakali, talerze (częściowo latające) rozbijały się z  
trzaskiem, przesuwane, a wręcz przerzucane stoliki i krzesła szurały po podłodze bądź łamały  
się z drewnianym jękiem, a z patio dobiegało oszalałe szczekanie psów.  
Obrazy dorównywały szaleństwem dźwiękom, a nawet przewyższały je pewną…  
krwistością. Najbliżej zastygłego nieopodal drzwi Deana, na długiej i szerokiej barowej  
ladzie leżał starszy mężczyzna ze szklanym tulipanem wbitym centralnie w twarz, niegdyś  
zapewne przypominającą ludzkie oblicze, lecz w tej chwili upodobnioną do wyjątkowo  
niewysmażonego steku (chociaż steki zazwyczaj nie miewają wypływającego oka). Jego ciało  
drgało niekontrolowanie, jakby próbował wstać i wrócić do życia, ale szklana ozdoba mu w  
tym przeszkadzała (nieodwracalnie, a nawet śmiertelnie uszkadzają mózg, a w każdym razie  
ośrodek ruchu). Pod tym samym barem, między czerwonymi pikowanymi fotelami kulił się  
zabójca, popiskując jak zagubiony szczeniak i uderzając pięściami w wypolerowane drewno  
lady tak mocno, że zdążyło rozszczepić się w drzazgi, wbijające mu się w dłonie za każdym  
kolejnym uderzeniem. Dean obrzucił malowniczą scenę ponurym spojrzeniem, zerknął na  
kończącego z wymiotami mężczyznę i przytuloną do ściany niedoszłą dusicielkę, która wciąż  
chlipała, a to zasłaniając sobie twarz rękoma, a to wyrywając włosy z głowy, po czym wyciągnął  
nóż (siła przyzwyczajenia) i zrobił jeden mały krok do przodu, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, z  
której strony może grozić mu atak. Jednak jak na razie, nikt z oszalałych klientów restauracji  
nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i chyba rozumiał dlaczego – byli zbyt zajęci sobą.  
Po lewej stronie, stojące przy niedawnym stoliku Sary Torres wysłużone pianino okupowała  
para, która kochała się z takim zapamiętaniem, że nagie kobiece pośladki (krótka spódnica  
podciągnięta wysoko w pasie i cienkie majtki porwane w strzępy) wybijały cudaczny rytm  
na czarno-białych klawiszach, a dosiadający ją mężczyzna sapał jak lokomotywa, z trudem  
łapiąc oddech i pocąc się niczym zapaśnik wagi ciężkiej (faktycznie, był przy kości). Deanowi  
przebiegła przez głowę myśl, że mimo wszystko, wolałby oglądać to na necie, nie w realu, ale  
jednocześnie coś w nim drgnęło, a w oczach pociemniało, aż musiał potrząsnąć głową, by  
pozbyć się uczucia dezorientacji. Mocniej uchwycił nóż i przesunął się o kolejny krok.  
Stolik dalej dwie młode kobiety okładały się torebkami i wszystkim, czego mogły dosięgnąć  
(łącznie ze sztućcami, solniczkami i kartami menu), wrzeszcząc jak przysłowiowe przekupki,  
całe oblepione resztkami jedzenia, winem i krwią. Przy okazji mało nie zdeptały uprawiającej na  
podłodze niczym nieskrępowany seks kolejnej parki – z tym, że tym razem męsko-męskiej (tego  
Dean naprawdę wolał nie oglądać). Skuleni pod oknem zbryzganym jakąś jedzeniową (lub nie)  
paćką, równie wstrząśnięci co on, starsi państwo chowali się za nogami od stołu, wytrzeszczając  
w panice oczy, barykadując się krzesłami i nie wypuszczając z rąk tępych noży z zastawy. W  
Deanie narastało uczucie, którego nie potrafił określić, a które zaczynało przejmować nad  
nim kontrolę, mimo potrząsania głowa i zagryzania warg. Sam nie wiedział, czy chce komuś  
przyłożyć, czy wprost przeciwnie – kogoś ratować, a może zająć się czymś zupełnie innym…  
Oddychając nieco za szybko i próbując zapanować nad sobą (choć tak właściwie nie wiedział  
nad czym ma zapanować), zrobił następny mały krok dla człowieka, a wielki dla ludzkości,  
prześlizgując bokiem wzdłuż baru (i prawie ocierając o wciąż drgające ramię nieboszczyka bez  
oka) i usiłując przedostać się na zaplecze. Niestety, blokował go niemłody, krótko ostrzyżony facet  
z bródką, który stał w przejściu między salami Cabaret i Fitzgerald, bijąc głową o framugę (oraz  
pozostawiając czerwone ślady na ścianie) i wyjąc jak wilk. W głębi Fitzgerald, niedaleko drzwi do  
męskiej toalety, leżała jedna z kelnerek (Dean nie dostrzegł, czy była to Tish czy Carla, widział tylko  
czarną spódnicę i migniecie kelnerskiego krawatu), rozciągnięta lubieżnie w bliskim towarzystwie  
dwóch mężczyzn, jęcząc tak rozgłośnie, jakby przechodziła casting do pornosu. Biorąc pod uwagę,  
że jeden z jej towarzyszy warczał i ślinił się jak pies, był to pornos zoofilny i może dlatego Dean  
postanowił się nie przyłączać, chociaż jego ciało miało na ten temat inne zdanie.  
W dali, wybijając się na pierwszy plan nawet przed nastawioną na cały regulator Caro  
Emerald i gościa wyjącego do niewidocznego księżyca, ktoś piszczał tak niesamowicie wysokim  
głosem, jakby nawdychał się helu lub właśnie go kastrowano (otumaniony Dean wolał zakładać  
opcję z helem). Zza na pół zasłoniętego przez człowieka-wilka przejścia wiało chłodem, jako  
że jedno z panoramicznych okien rozbito, a przez najeżoną odłamkami ramę przewieszała  
się kobieta, dziwnie cicha i nieruchoma w panującym wokół zamęcie. Jednym słowem, w  
Fitzgerald sprawy miały się nie lepiej niż w Cabaret i całej Moss Beach Distillery – część gości  
usiłowała koniecznie kogoś zabić lub chociaż porozbijać cokolwiek, co da się rozbić, część  
przeżywała męki młodego Wertera, rozgłośnie użalając się nad sobą, a część postawiła na  
folgowanie własnym chuciom. Z samego patio zza rozbitego okna dochodziły dzikie śmiechy i  
wrzaski, szczekanie i powarkiwanie psów, a nad wszystkim unosił się czyjś schrypniętym głos  
wyśpiewujący „Oh, my darling, Clementine”, i to zupełnie nie w tej tonacji co trzeba.  
Mamrocząc coś pod nosem o przeklętych królikach, Dean mocniej chwycił nóż, z  
zaciśniętymi zębami przecisnął się obok systematycznie masakrującego sobie czoło wyjca i  
wycofał w boczny korytarzyk na tyłach restauracji, trafiając plecami prosto na wahadłowe  
drzwiczki prowadzące do kuchni. Niestety, jeśli myślał, że tam będzie spokojniej, wielce się  
pomylił. Na wejściu z miejsca dostał czymś w głowę i poleciał do przodu, usiłując odzyskać  
równowagę i nie nadziać się na własny nóż. Odwrócił się chwiejnie, jednocześnie zasłaniając  
ramieniem, by spojrzeć prosto w wykrzywioną twarz Markusa, dzierżącego w ręku tłuczek  
do mięsa i zamierzającego się do kolejnego ciosu. Dean tłuczkiem do mięsa jeszcze nigdy  
wcześniej nie oberwał, a teraz czuł, jak tępe uderzenie pali go żywym ogniem, a podejrzana  
wilgoć skapuje na kark… Uchylił się, podbił nadlatującą rękę i poprawił łokciem w  
Marcusowy żołądek, a później, kiedy ten zgiął się z cichym sapnięciem, z całej siły walnął go w  
tył głowy, przy okazji lekko zahaczając nożem. Mistrz grilla rozciągnął się na wykafelkowanej  
podłodze, ale, krwawiąc z płytkiej rany i mamrocząc coś złowrogo, próbował podnieść się  
z powrotem, więc Dean przykopał mu w bok. Jednocześnie nadepnął na trzymającą tłuczek  
dłoń, która otworzyła się niczym zdychający pająk, wypuszczając improwizowaną broń.  
Obrzuciwszy szybkim spojrzeniem całą kuchnię Winchester z lekkim syknięciem kopnął  
Marcusa raz jeszcze – tym razem zupełnie niesportowo, bo w głowę. Była to reakcja na leżące  
na podłodze ciało kobiety, wyraźnie martwe i zmasakrowane – krew barwiła bluzkę, czerwony  
fartuch i wyciągniętą w błagalnym geście rękę, ale przede wszystkim bladą twarz, która obecnie  
była nie tyle blada, co przypominała krwawą maskę. Krople krwi zastygły nawet w szeroko  
otwartych oczach, a czerwone włosy stały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.  
Deanowi pociemniało w oczach, a w sercu poczuł żądzę mordu – pierwotną i nieokiełznaną.  
Wziął solidny zamach, żałując, że nie ma podkutych butów, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za ramię i  
niemal odciągnął od pojękującego Marcusa. W ostatniej chwili opanował się, by nie uderzyć i  
Elizabeth, chociaż spojrzał na nią tak, że momentalnie odstąpiła, z niekrywanym przestrachem  
w oczach. W przeciwieństwie do swego zwykłego wizerunku była wyjątkowo nieporządnie  
rozchełstana i blada jak śmierć, smugi krwi barwiły jej policzek, szyję i tunikę, a potargane  
włosy unosiły się wokół głowy rudą aureolą.  
\- Tobie też odbiło? – spytała zamierającym szeptem, chyba zupełnie już o tym przekonana.  
– Bo jemu na pewno…  
Dean patrzył na nią spode łba, ponury jak ponury żniwiarz i chyba rzeczywiście lekko  
tknięty szaleństwem. Znowu przygryzł wargi, potrząsnął głową i wyprostował się z trudem.  
\- On… ten sukinsyn zabił… - wydyszał, trudno powiedzieć, gwoli wyjaśnienia, czy  
usprawiedliwienia. Czuł irytujący, pulsujący ból w tyle głowy, a myśli plątały mu się jak kłębek  
włóczki w łapkach rozbrykanego kotka.  
\- Nie on, tylko to coś – na wszelki wypadek trzymając się z daleka od niego, Ell gwałtownym  
gestem wskazała na ciało dziewczyny. – To coś wyrwało jej serce, a Marcusowi odbiło dopiero  
potem, jak wszystkim…  
Dopiero teraz Dean zauważył, że w zakrwawionej koszulce Sheili szczerzy się czarna wyrwa,  
przez którą prześwitują białe kości żeber i strzępy naczyń krwionośnych, a sama dziewczyna  
wygląda jak ofiara Obcego, z której potwór wyrwał się na wolność. Zakrwawiona twarz była  
tylko bonusem, wyjątkowo czerwoną wisienką na i tak czerwonym torcie. Przez chwilę przed  
oczami zmaterializowała mu się wizja samego siebie rozszarpanego przez ogary piekieł, ale  
zepchnął ją w głąb wspomnień, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. Wyjątkowo kąśliwą.  
Tuż przy rozerwanej klatce piersiowej trupa, niedawno będącego pełną życia, choć nieco  
leniwą dziewczyną, leżała tabliczka ouija, zastygła na słowie „tak”, pokryta bryzgami krwi i  
przełamana na pół. Trudno, żeby Dean nie znał tabliczki do wywoływania duchów, sam z niej  
kiedyś korzystał. Jako duch.  
\- Wywołali go? – spytał z niedowierzeniem, mimo dziwnego otępienia, kolejny raz  
zaskoczony ludzką głupotą, jak i własnym zbyt powolnym procesem myślowym. – Wywołali  
Percy’ego Jak mu Tam, dwojga imion, Omotochtli?  
\- Omotochtli? – powtórzyła zdezorientowana Elizabeth, nieświadoma całej azteckiej  
otoczki problemu, a widząca jedynie jej opłakane skutki. Marcus zwijał się na podłodze u ich  
stóp, ledwo łapiąc oddech półotwartymi ustami, całkowicie pozbawiony woli walki. Kopniaki  
Dean musiały nieźle dać mu się we znaki, a palce prawej dłoni wyglądały na znieczulone na  
dobre. – Nie, nie, wywoływali Blue Lady, ale zamiast niej….  
Przerwały jej wahadłowe drzwi do kuchni, które uchyliły się z suchym trzaskiem, uderzając  
o ścianę, jak na prawdziwe drzwi saloonowe przystało. Stanął w nich korpulentny, brodaty  
mężczyzna z butelką w ręku. Strzaskaną butelką, dodajmy. Elizabeth odruchowo cofnęła się,  
a Dean, nie wypuszczając noża z ręki, równie instynktownie postąpił krok w jego stronę,  
ale za rozwścieczonym gościem (nie mógł po prosty wpisać się do książki skarg i zażaleń?)  
pojawiła się na pół rozebrana dziewczyna z nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy, a za nią dwóch  
autentycznie toczących pianę z ust młodzieńców, wrzeszczących piskliwym głosem Justina  
Biebera, za to uzbrojonych w nogi od krzeseł i tępawe noże z zastawy restauracyjnej. Nim Dean  
zdążył opanować dziwne mrowienie i stupor (oraz poczuć deja vu ze spotkania z ożywionymi  
zmarłymi), Ell chwyciła go za szlufkę od dżinsów i szarpnęła, niemal wciągając do otwartego  
składziku (w którym wcześniej chowała się przed Marcusem), zamykając drzwi i zatrzaskując  
blokadę od środka. Natychmiastowy łomot i wrzaski oraz bolesne acz krótkie nowe jęki Marcusa  
świadczyły o tym, że miała dużo racji. Dean w miarę przytomnie rozejrzał się po magazynku i  
na wszelki wypadek podstawił pod drzwi ustawioną na sztorc skrzynkę po owocach. W długim  
i wąskim pomieszczeniu było tak ciasno, że momentalnie doznał ostrego ataku klaustrofobii. I  
chyba czegoś na kształt strachu, chociaż zazwyczaj nie był skory to tego typu uczuć. Coś raz i  
dwa uderzyło o drzwi i wrzasnęło nieludzkim głosem, a potem rozszlochało się jak dziecko.  
\- Co to, kurna, jest? – zażądała odpowiedzi Elizabeth, obejmując się rękoma za ramiona,  
jakby zrobiło jej się zimno, jednocześnie usiłując nie słyszeć łomotania o drzwi i zapanować  
nad drżącym głosem. – Było już niewiele zamówień, więc zabrałam się za spisywanie zakupów  
na jutro, a moi postanowili zabawić się w wywoływanie duchów. Blue Lady im się zwidziała…  
Wyglądam z magazynku, a ci siedzą na tych zimnych kafelkach, trzymają się za ręce i udają  
kółko różańcowe.  
\- Nie przyszła? – spytał domyślnie Dean, mimochodem przysuwając się bliżej Elizabeth  
i po drodze rozdeptując ze dwa opakowania makaronu, które spadły z najwyższej półki. Jej  
kusząco poruszające się wargi i unoszone przyspieszonym oddechem piersi przyciągały go  
jak magnes. Zapomniał o chęci przykopania Marcusowi (który i tak w tej chwili miał o wiele  
poważniejsze problemy z nadagresywnymi przedstawicielami rodu ludzkiego), wdania się w  
bójkę, czy ataku paniki. W głowie miał już tylko jedno…  
\- Przyszła, tylko nie sama! – wykrzyknęła Ell z oczami rozszerzonymi na samo wspomnienie  
koszmaru, nie zauważając jego podchodów ani przyspieszonego oddechu. – Powiedziała, że się  
boi, że to coś jest tutaj z nią, a potem pośrodku kuchni zawirowało szare tornado, ogarnęło  
Sheilę i w kilka sekund ją wypatroszyło. Boże, jej krew bryzgnęła na Matta i na mnie, a jej serce  
wciąż biło, kiedy… A potem zniknął jak pieprzony hologram z Gwiezdnych Wojen!  
\- Zniknął? – powtórzy Dean, wpatrujący się głodnym wzrokiem w wycięcie ciemnozielonej  
tuniki (nie zniechęcony nawet pokrywającymi go krwawymi plamami) i ledwo rejestrujący, co  
Ell do niego mówi. Słyszał tylko szum własnej krwi, krążącej w żyłach z taką szybkością, jakby  
chciała osiągnąć prędkość światła.  
\- Przecież mówię, że zniknął – Elizabeth też zaczynało brakować cierpliwości i  
samoopanowania. – Ale chwilę potem wszyscy oprócz mnie postradali rozum! Matt zamknął  
się w łazience, a Marcus zaczął biegać za mną z tłuczkiem. Z tłuczkiem!  
\- Bo to bóstwo pijaństwa jest – mruknął Dean, z trudem ogarniając myśli, ale usiłując coś  
jej wyjaśnić, nim na dobre pogrąży się w szaleństwie. – 400 pieprzonych królików pieprzonych  
nastrojów pijaństwa. Odbiło wszystkim, którzy coś łyknęli. Wiesz, co się dzieje w restauracji?  
\- Marcus coś pił? – zdziwiła się Ell się, po czym cofnęła o krok, plecami uderzając o półki  
z kartonami ryżu i makaronu i podnosząc dłoń do twarzy, by zasłonić sobie usta. – Jasna  
cholera, ja też piłam… Próbowałam sosu do krewetek, jest z winem…  
Dean wciąż miał mroczki przed oczyma (które nie miały nic wspólnego z tępym uderzeniem  
tłuczkiem do mięsa w potylicę). Oraz pełne kształty Elizabeth, wyraźnie rysujące  
się pod luźną tuniką i spodniami z indyjskiej bawełny. Może składzik był ciasny, ale  
doskonale oświetlony, a Dean, jak już wspomnieliśmy, zdecydowanie był wzrokowcem. Coś w  
nim wyrywało się na wolność i krzyczało wyzywającym głosem. Zachwiał się i podparł ręką o  
wyładowany puszkami regał, zrzucając dwulitrowy pojemnik z kawałkami ananasa i wpatrując  
w Ell coraz bardziej nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
\- Dean – jęknęła Elizabeth. –Ty też piłeś?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi ruszył na nią jak taran, nie zważając na minimalistyczne wymiary  
magazynu. Zrzucając po drodze puszki z liczi, brzoskwiniami i śliwkami w occie (jakimś  
cudem poturlały się w drugą stronę, zamiast spaść im na nogi), dopadł do Ell i zaczął całować  
ją z taką werwą, że zabrakło jej tchu i jakichkolwiek argumentów. Poza tym, opór nawet nie  
przyszedł jej na myśl. Jej też kręciło się w głowie, a w żyłach zamiast krwi zaczęło krążyć czyste  
pożądanie. Wczepiła się w dżinsy i czarną koszulkę Deana, szarpiąc i domagając się odsłonięcia  
nagiego ciała. W odpowiedzi gwałtownie pociągnął za zakrwawioną tunikę, aż zszywany  
gorącą nicią, tani materiał rozstąpił się na szwach, a spod bluzki wychynął cielisty stanik, który  
natychmiast podzielił los tuniki. Ell wpiła się w rozchylone usta Deana z takim impetem, że ich  
zęby zetknęły się ze zgrzytem. Języki splotły ze sobą, ślizgając i wijąc jak gniazdo węży. Palce  
mężczyzny zawędrowały pod szerokie zielone spodnium, ściągając, zagłębiając, penetrując.  
Ell jęknęła, a jęk ten rozbrzmiał zupełnie poza jej świadomością, podobnie jak reakcja ciała  
– nabrzmiała, wilgotna, gotowa na wszystko. Uwiesiła się na szyi Deana, czując jak traci odzież  
wierzchnią, która zsunęła się w dół i zaplątała gdzieś wokół kostek. Niecierpliwie pozbyła się jej  
do końca i przywarła do mężczyzny jak pijawka. Gdyby miała przyssawki, wszystkie wbiłyby  
się w cel, gdyby miała macki, oplotłaby je wokół jego szyi, ramion i bioder. Na chwilę ich oczy  
spotkały się ze sobą i oboje zawahali się na krawędzi szaleństwa.  
\- Chyba już znamy nasze króliki – wydyszała Ell, ciasno wtulona w Deana, jakby chciała  
stopić się z nim w jedno. Ledwo mogła mówić, pochłonięta tylko jednym pragnieniem i  
poddana tylko jednemu instynktowi.  
\- Dobrze, że te same – odmruknął Dean, naprawdę wdzięczny losowi (bo przecież w innym  
nastroju Ell mogła gonić go z tłuczkiem do mięsa). Była to jednak ostatnia zborna myśl, jaka  
zagościła jego umyśle. Był napięty jak struna, rozgrzany do czerwoności jak wypalana w piecu  
cegła. Zupełnie nie panował nad sobą i chyba nigdy dotąd nie stracił kontroli w tak dalekim  
stopniu. Chciał mieć Ell teraz, natychmiast, bez zbędnego gadania, czułości i cywilizacyjnej  
otoczki. Gdyby mógł, chwyciłby ją za włosy i zawlókł do jaskini. W tym przypadku jaskinią  
stał się magazyn kuchenny – ciasny, przepełniony i oświetlony rażącym światłem dwóch  
nieosłoniętych kloszami żarówek.  
Tak czy inaczej, nie musiał zniewalać Elizabeth – była równie gotowa co on. Gwałtownymi  
ruchami rozpięła mu spodnie i zanurkowała w głąb, szukając, znajdując i pieszcząc. Przegięta w  
tył, uderzając plecami o regał z kartonami i skrzynkami z owocami morza w lodzie, oddawała  
pocałunki do krwi, przygryzając, ssąc i sięgając tak głęboko, jak tylko mogła. Dean przycisnął ją  
do półek, wpasowując między rozchylone uda i wbił się w nią jak pocisk ładowany do bębenka  
rewolweru. Oboje jęknęli unisowo i naparli na siebie jeszcze mocniej. Dean złapał dziewczynę  
za pośladki i lekko uniósł w górę, a ona nie pozostała mu dłużna, oplatając biodra nogami i dla  
równowagi wspierając się o jedną półek (i dramatycznym gestem zrzucając z niej paczki mąki,  
cukru i ryżu, które uderzyły o podłogę i rozdarte, wzbiły obłoczki pyłu).  
Pchnięcie, riposta, jęk, kolejne pchnięcie. Regał za plecami Ell zadygotał niebezpiecznie,  
zrzucając brzemię pudełek z suszonymi warzywami, tortellini i kręcącymi w nosie mieszankami  
przypraw. Miłosne zapasy trwały w najlepsze, Dean napierał coraz bardziej, Elizabeth poddawała  
się naporowi, półki trzeszczały ostrzegawczo. Kobiece paznokcie przejechały po męskich plecach  
i pośladkach z takim zapamiętaniem, że Dean syknął jak rozgrzany czajnik, oderwał się od Ell i  
odwróciwszy ją, wtargnął w nią z nowym samozaparciem, twardy, gorący i nie do powstrzymania,  
nie do końca tam, gdzie powinien. Z kolei to ona zajęczała, usiłując się wyrwać, ale tylko bardziej  
go tym rozzuchwalając. Westchnęła więc, poddając się jego woli, podatna jak rozgrzany wosk w  
jego rękach, coraz natarczywiej pieszczących jej nabrzmiałe piersi, brzuch i sięgających niżej i  
niżej, aż po biblijną dolinę wśród wzgórz. Wsparła się o metalowy regał, zrzucając kolejne kartony  
i pojemniki, wyginając niemal w koci grzbiet i jęcząc jak oszalała nimfomanka. Dean doszedł z  
niemal zwierzęcym pomrukiem, ale żadne z nich nie doznało ukojenia.  
Ell obróciła się z powrotem twarzą do niego i wpiła palcami w ramiona, pozostawiając na  
nich ciemne ślady. Miała rozpłomienioną, nabrzmiałą twarz, półprzymknięte zamglone oczy,  
a jej ciało domagało się spełnienia. Pchnęła go na przeciwległy regał tak mocno, że boleśnie  
uderzył o kanciaste, zimne jak lód beczułki z ostrygami, które zachlupotały ostrzegawczo.  
Nikt jak dotąd nie wykorzystał jej w ten sposób, więc miała ochotę odpłacić mu pięknym za  
nadobne, choćby miało zaboleć. Tymczasem Dean wziął tylko głębszy oddech, nie wyzbyty  
ani napięcia, ani żądzy. Mimo chwilowej satysfakcji nadal był w pełni gotowości, niespełniony,  
nieszczęśliwy i gotów na wszystko, by zaznać ulgi. Elizabeth rozkrzyżowała mu ręce, dociskając  
do zimnych krawędzi regału i wpijając się w jego usta tak, jakby były ostatnim źródłem wody na  
pustyni. Jednocześnie ocierała się o niego całym ciałem, rozgrzewając, pobudzając i nakazując,  
aż nie mógł wytrzymać chwili dłużej, wyrwał się spod jej dominacji, odwrócił ich położenie  
(jak igła kompasu szukająca północy) i z powrotem dosłownie przyparł do muru (chociaż  
mur zachybotał niebezpiecznie, siejąc drobnymi, ale ciężkimi puszkami z anchois, sardelami i  
kawiorem). Unosząc ją w górę jak piórko, usadowił na opustoszałej metalowej półce i ponownie  
wszedł jak najgłębiej, agresywny, nienasycony, niespożyty. Ell odchyliła głowę do tylu, ledwo  
mieszcząc się pod sklepieniem regału i pozwalając się całować i kąsać po odsłoniętej szyi,  
ramionach i piersiach. Przyspieszali w takim tempie, jakby chcieli wystartować w przestworza  
niczym jumbo jet. Ciała pokryły się potem, oddechy rwały, rozszerzone źrenice przypominały  
te narkomanów na haju, a napięcie rosło do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Jednak nic nie  
może trwać wiecznie, więc Elizabeth pierwsza krzyknęła jakby poddawano ją najgorszym  
torturom, a Dean jej zawtórował, zwalniając jak zatarty silnik i kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu  
pomiędzy kobiecą szyją a obojczykiem. Byli spoceni, zmęczeni i spragnieni, niekoniecznie  
wody. Mężczyzna na chwilę oderwał twarz od jej rozgrzanego ramienia i spojrzeli po sobie  
z mieszaniną zakłopotania, strachu i ponownie rosnącego pożądania. Tonęli w zrzuconych  
z półek pudłach, kartonach i puszkach (o wirujących wokół nich produktach sypkich nie  
wspominając), drobinki mąki, przypraw i suszonych warzyw kleiły się do spoconej skóry, a  
rozdeptane kartony i kartoniki groziły poślizgnięciem, gdy tylko zrobią najmniejszy krok.  
\- Ell – jęknął Dean, pulsując w niej nieustępliwie, jednocześnie podekscytowany i przerażony  
tym, co się dzieje. – Liza…  
\- Nie mów do mnie Liza… - wydyszała, przywierając do niego ciaśniej i zaczynając poruszać  
się w takt niesłyszalnej muzyki. – Jezu, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to…  
\- Będziemy pierzyć się aż do śmierci – potwierdził, więżąc ją w żelaznym uścisku ramion  
i całując od obojczyka po kuszący, mięsisty płatek ucha. Ell zamruczała niczym silnik na  
niskich obrotach i wygięła się, by poczuć go jeszcze mocniej i głębiej. Raz jeszcze uderzyli w  
rozchwiany regał, dla którego okazało się to ostatnią rzeczą, jaką był w stanie przetrzymać.  
Pudełka, kartony, a nawet puszki – tak, dwa spojone ze sobą ciała uderzające o niego z siłą  
godną lepszej sprawy – już nie. Zajęczał przeraźliwe (i metalicznie) i złożył się jak domek z  
kart, grzebiąc pod metalową konstrukcją i wciąż częściowo zastawionymi półkami zarówno  
Elizabeth, jak i Deana.  
Runięcie jednego regału wywołało efekt domina - kolejne przechyliły się jak pijane,  
zrzucając różnorakie brzemię i zasypując nimi splecione ciała. Wizg i łoskot były ogłuszające,  
jedna z żarówek pękła jak bańka mydlana, a przygnieciona podwójnym ciężarem Ell krzyknęła  
przenikliwie, czując ostry ból w ręce. Przejście od rozkoszy (choćby wymuszonej) do czegoś  
podobnego było wstrząsem, który skutecznie wybił jej z głowy jakiekolwiek igraszki. Zamrugała  
wśród wszechobecnego mączanego pyłu i ostrych przypraw, pośród których dominował pieprz  
ziołowy i cheyenne. Obok siebie miała nieruchome ciało Deana, a nad sobą złożony pod  
dziwacznym kątem dach z metalowych półek, trzeszczący ostrzegawczo przy każdym ruchu.  
Lewa ręka rwała jak licho (rozharatana ostrą krawędzią regału), ale prawą niepewnie dotknęła  
zakrwawionej twarzy i szyi mężczyzny, próbując wyczuć, czy oddycha. Oddychał, ukryte pod  
przymkniętymi powiekami oczy poruszyły się lekko, a usta skrzywił grymas ni to niechęci,  
ni bólu. Ell odetchnęła, co natychmiast przepłaciła kaszlem wywołanym przez unoszące się  
w powietrzu przyprawy. Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, także usiłując odkaszlnąć. Otworzył  
oczy, natychmiast je mrużąc i zaciskając szczęki. Nim zdążył pomyśleć, uniósł rękę i przycisnął  
ją do głowy, krzywiąc się z syknięciem. Obok guza od uderzenia tłuczkiem do mięsa rósł  
kolejny, o wiele większy i bardziej bolesny. Strużka krwi spływała po karku i szyi, a głowa  
ciążyła jakby była z ołowiu. Przed oczyma wirowały mu ciemne plamki i z pewnością było mu  
niedobrze. Jednym słowem, załatwił sobie wstrząs mózgu. Zerknął z nienawiścią na leżącą tuż  
obok litrową puszkę brzoskwiń, którą słusznie obwiniał za swoje cierpienia, a potem z trudem  
skupił wzrok na pokasłującej Elizabeth.  
\- Wypełzamy, czy wracamy do… - zawiesił głos, nie odrywając palców od obolałej głowy i  
mając taką samą ochotę na powrót do uprawiania seksu jak na bliskie spotkanie z Lewiatanami  
bez środka czyszczącego.  
Ell odwzajemniła spojrzenie wzrokiem ważącym tonę i poruszyła się, próbując wysunąć  
zarówno spod niego, jak i sterty półek, kartonów, pudeł i puszek. Dean parsknął, obolały nie  
tylko w jednym miejscu, ale zebrał się w sobie, odrzucając z nich przewrócony regał i zapadnięte  
półki, co o dziwo, nie okazało się to aż takie trudne (w końcu były to stosunkowo lekkie ramy,  
a nie żelbetonowa konstrukcja walącego się domu), chociaż i tak czuł się jak Terminator  
wygrzebujący się spod ruin. Z tym, że Terminatora, mimo siniaków i zadrapań, nie bolałby  
cały tył, który przyjął większość impetu składającego się regału, a po głowie nie biegałyby  
krótkie spięcia. Wyczołgali się z Ell mniej więcej na środek ciasnego (teraz jeszcze ciaśniejszego)  
przejścia składziku i usiedli na pokrytej przeróżnymi dobrami podłodze – Elizabeth całkiem  
naga, posiniaczona (na jej jasnej skórze siniaki pojawiały się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej  
różdżki), pokryta okruchami przypraw i z zakrwawioną ręką zdobną w poszarpaną szramę, a  
Dean zaplątany we własne dżinsy, z obolałą głową, w której dzwoniły malutkie młotki uderzające  
o równie maleńkie kowadełka i krwią spływającą z płytkiej rany aż na pokryte pręgami plecy.  
Za to myśli obojga przestała pętać mgła namiętności, a psy pożądania znowu zostały wzięte na  
krótką smycz zdrowego rozsądku. Nie ma to jak ból, by odzyskać zdrowe zmysły…


	4. Krwawa ofiara

W pierwszej chwili Dean pomyślał, że utknął nieodwołalnie i z kretesem. W zasadzie, już  
patrząc na niewielkie okno składziku, przez które miał się przeciskać, uczuł ukłucie niepokoju,  
ale Elizabeth z taką stanowczością nalegała na wydostanie się z magazynu bez konieczności  
przyglądania się zakrwawionym zwłokom Sheili (i kto wie, może i Marcusa, jako że w kuchni  
panowała niepokojąca cisza) oraz przemykania się przez opętane szaleństwem Moss Beach  
Distillery, że bez większego przekonania – uległ. Uległ i utknął jak dżin w butelce. Wciągnął brzuch,  
ale niewiele to dało, bo ugrzązł już na starcie – głowa i ręce przeszły, reszta niekoniecznie.  
To od początku był zły pomysł, bo po pierwsze, żeby dostać się do zakurzonego okna,  
musieli przestawić kolejny regał (a regałów na dzisiaj, zwłaszcza na własnych plecach, Dean  
miał już serdecznie dosyć), a po drugie okienka od dawna nie otwierano, więc zapiekło się  
w swojej nieruchawości i siłując się z nim, mało nie wyważyli całej framugi. Jednak w końcu  
owiało ich chłodne nocne powietrze, a droga ucieczki stanęła otworem. Ucieczka była czymś,  
o czym Ell marzyła najbardziej – najchętniej uciekłaby jak najszybciej i jak najdalej, zarówno  
od niezrozumiałego i w większości krwawego szaleństwa, które rozegrało się w kuchni (i z  
tego co mówił Dean, w całej restauracji), jak i od nie mniej szalonych chwil w magazynku,  
na wspomnienie których wciąż czerwieniła się jak piwonia i ze wstydu chciała schować w  
mysią dziurę. Za nic nie mogła spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, więc uporczywie wgapiała się w  
podłogę, przeszukując stos bezwładnie porozrzucanych dóbr materialnych (zasypanych  
mąką i przyprawami, i oblanych wodą z beczułek z ostrygami) w poszukiwaniu części swego  
odzienia (niestety, podarta tunika nie nadawała się już do niczego prócz podarcia jej końca  
i owinięcia krwawiącej ręki) bądź we framugę, przeciskając się przez okno i czując deanowe  
dłonie na biodrach, kiedy próbował jej pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc, mało go wtedy nie kopnęła.  
Jednak, stając w końcu na własnych nogach na dziedzińcu restauracji, nie uciekła z krzykiem  
(na co miała największą ochotę), a pozostała na posterunku, obejmując się kurczowo za nagie  
ramiona (bo górę okrywał jej tylko stanik) i marznąc, ale grzecznie czekając na towarzysza.  
Chyba, mimo wszystko, przy nim czuła się bezpieczniejsza.  
Tymczasem Deanowi przechodzenie przez okno szło zdecydowanie gorzej. We wciąż  
obolałej głowie tańcowały krasnoludki w żelaznych kapciach, dżinsy ocierały i tak nadwrażliwe  
miejsca, a koszulka przyklejała się do pokrytych potem i zaschniętą krwią pleców (co jednak  
nie dawało potrzebnego poślizgu). Okno okazało się jeszcze węższe niż przypuszczał (i  
bardziej chropowate) i nawet nie pocieszał go fakt, że wznosiło się ledwo metr nad wyłożonym  
kamieniami dziedzińcem restauracji, ani, że chwilowo byli na tym dziedzińcu sami – on (a  
właściwie jego część), Elizabeth i wzmiankowane okno.  
Chciałoby się rzec, że wokół panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, ale nie byłoby to do końca  
prawdą, bo oprócz poświstu wiatru, szumu nie tak odległych samochodów przejeżdżających  
przez Ocean Boulevard i Beach Way (i nigdy nie milknących westchnień oceanu u podnóża  
klifu) oraz posapywań przeciskającego się przez okienną framugę Deana, zza drzwi restauracji i  
niczym nie osłoniętego patio wciąż dochodziły bliżej niesprecyzowane odgłosy przypominające  
wędrówkę Dantego po piekle. Aż dziw, że do tej pory wszyscy w Moss Beach Distillery nie  
powybijali się nawzajem, nie zapłakali na śmierć (zwłaszcza ci, którzy upijali się na smutno),  
ani nie padli z miłosnego wyczerpania. Jednakże, sądząc z cichnących dźwięków – cokolwiek  
z tego wybrali, byli już porządnie zmęczeni.  
Najważniejsze, że, jak na razie, nie pojawili się na dziedzińcu, grając w remake’u „Nocy żywych  
trupów”. Zawisły w oknie Dean wolałby nie zostać ich łatwym celem. Tak naprawdę wolałby w  
ogóle nie zostawać niczyim celem, ale tak się składało (o czym myślał z rosnącą irytacją), że był  
nim niemal przez całe życie. Najpierw Lilith i ogary piekieł, potem Michał i jego anielskie zastępy, a  
teraz Lewiatany, zwane pieszczotliwie Paszczakami, nie licząc zaliczonego po drodze zastępu istot  
nie z tego świata, które zazwyczaj chciały mu przyłożyć, ugryźć, zabić, zeżreć lub zetrzeć na proch  
i pył (nie, żeby się tym ostatnim specjalnie dziwił, zazwyczaj to on szukał ich, a nie odwrotnie). Ta  
sytuacja różniła się od innych o tyle, że teraz chciało mu dokopać zwykłe okno.  
Elizabeth (w pomiętych, niegdyś zielonych spodniach i beżowym staniku) stała z założonymi  
rękoma tuż przy samej ścianie jak podtrzymująca sklepienie Kariatyda, udając kameleona i  
usiłując wtopić się w tło (co było o tyle utrudnione, że ściana była biała, a dziedziniec całkiem  
dobrze oświetlony). Trzęsąc się z lekka w chłodniejszych podmuchach wiatru, przyglądała się  
Deanowi krytycznym wzrokiem, jakby to była jego wina, że okno nie chciało współpracować.  
Pomyślał kąśliwie, że krytyka byłaby na miejscu, gdyby sama przed chwilą nie utknęła i nie  
musiał jej wypychać. A musiał.  
\- Masz za szerokie bary – zauważyła z przekąsem Ell. – Trzeba było tyle nie pakować.  
\- Uważasz, że to zabawne? – warknął zirytowany, czując się jak korek w szampanie, który  
nie chce do końca wyskoczyć (z tym, że korki od szampana nie cierpią na bóle głowy i nie  
pojawiają im się czarne plamy przed oczyma – może dlatego, że nie mają oczu). – I wyobraź  
sobie, że nie pakuję. Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty…  
Kolejna sarkastyczna myśl – w przeciwieństwie do Sama, który ostatnio miewał hopla na  
punkcie ćwiczeń fizycznych i zdrowego trybu życia, w ich przypadku tak istotnego i łatwego  
do osiągnięcia. Ciekawe, czy braciszek dalej wstawał bladym świtem, żeby pobiegać…  
\- Jasne, bo gonisz za małymi białymi króliczkami - utyskująca Ell przestała się tylko  
przypatrywać, odwinęła się z własnych objęć i zaczęła go ciągnąć za rękę. Pięknie, jak mu znowu  
bark wyskoczy, to się zdenerwuje. Zaraz, przecież już jest zdenerwowany. To zdenerwuje się  
jeszcze bardziej…  
\- Nie pomagaj mi. – zaprotestował ponuro. - Patrz lepiej, czy nie nadciągają jakieś ofiary  
pijaństwa. Rany boskie, to jest lepsza od wizyty w AA. Przysięgam, że w najbliższym czasie nie  
wezmę do ust kropli alkoholu…  
\- Obiecanki-cacanki, a głupiemu radość – mruknęła Ell, która sama chętnie by się napiła,  
gdyby chwilowo nie groziło to poważnymi konsekwencjami. Do tej pory nie podejrzewała się  
o skłonności do alkoholizmu, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku,  
że alkohol jest dobry na wszystko. Gdyby tylko człowiek nie popadał po nim w obłęd…  
– Nie weźmiesz, jak nie wyjdziesz – stwierdziła tylko. - A nie wyjdziesz, bo utknąłeś jak  
Kubuś Puchatek w norce Królika. Nic, tylko trzeba będzie poczekać aż schudniesz.  
\- W ramionach? – spytał zgryźliwie, przekręcając się odrobinę, wczepiając rękoma w parapet  
i czując, jak zadrowata krawędź okna rozdziera mu koszulkę, ale przepuszcza kawałek dalej.  
Następny przystanek - biodra. Tylko nie tamte rejony, bo i tak czuł się jak po rundzie z Mikem  
Tysonem. Chociaż tam by go Tyson chyba nie uderzył? Najwyżej odgryzłby mu ucho…  
– Odsuń się, sierotko Marysiu, wychodzę – zawiadomił, przesuwając się jeszcze trochę  
(poranione plecy zapiekły jak posypywane solą, ale był już prawie na zewnątrz).  
\- Sierotko? – zaprotestowała Ell, patrząc z wyrzutem na mężczyznę słusznego wzrostu,  
który w końcu prześlizgnął się przez okno i z wdziękiem pozbierał z ziemi, dziękując Bogu,  
że chociaż tutaj nie postawili donic z kwiatami. Faktycznie, okienko w składziku było na tyle  
małe i wciśnięte w załom muru, że nikt nie fatygował się z jego zdobieniem, więc tym razem  
nie musiał tratować niecierpków i bugenwili.  
\- Tak właśnie wyglądasz – wyjaśnił Dean, spod oka przyglądając się rozczochranej i  
niekompletnie ubranej Elizabeth i samemu poprawiając zsuwające się dżinsy. – Wypisz wymaluj  
sierotka Marysia, biedna, nieszczęśliwa, zagłodzona – a nie, na taką jednak nie wyglądasz, i  
pozbawiona ostatniej koszuliny na grzbiecie…  
\- Bo kto mi ją rozerwał – prychnęła Ell, nieco dotknięta wytknięciem nie-do-końca idealnej figury.  
– Ty chwilowo też nie przypominasz Księcia z bajki.  
\- Słuszna uwaga – zgodził się z lekkim uśmiechem, zmrużonymi oczyma rozglądając się po  
opustoszałym dziedzińcu. Nie było na nim nikogo prócz nich samych i ruchliwych cieni, ostro  
rysujących się na jasnych ścianach restauracji i kamiennych płytach dziedzińca.  
Zmyślnie zamocowane halogeny oświetlały scenę dwojga samotnych aktorów, a niosące się  
zza kulis głosy cichły coraz bardziej. Ostatni akt dramatu „400 nastrojów pijaństwa” dobiegał  
końca, trudno powiedzieć, szczęśliwego czy mocno tragicznego. Nawet przejeżdżające  
Ocean Boulevard samochody słychać było z o wiele mniejszą częstotliwością. Widocznie po  
północy mało kto zapędzał się nad klify Moss Beach i nic dziwnego, bo zejście było strome i  
niebezpieczne, plaża wąska i kamienista, a restauracja zamknięta na cztery spusty. Zazwyczaj.  
\- A teraz mi zimno – dodała żałośnie Ell, znowu obejmując się za ramiona i kuląc w  
obronie przed nadmorskim wiatrem, bawiącym się jej włosami, gałązkami i liśćmi pobliskich  
zarośli, pędami kwiatów w skrzynkach, obluzowaną rynną i zwieszającym się spod dachu  
okablowaniem niewiadomego pochodzenia.  
\- Chodź, w samochodzie mam jakąś koszulę, ogrzejesz się – mruknął Dean i ruszył na  
parking, pozornie nie dbając o niebezpieczeństwo, ale mając oczy dookoła (obolałej) głowy  
i odruchowo macając się po kieszeni, w której tkwiły nóż, komórka i kilka pomiętych  
banknotów. Ell, chcąc nie chcąc, poszła za nim z lekką obrażoną miną, jakby oczekiwała, że  
zamiast opowiadać o wyimaginowanej koszuli, zedrze z siebie t-shirta i odda jej w posiadanie  
(z drugiej strony, czarna koszulka była tak posklejana krwią, wodą z beczułek z ostrygami,  
mąką i przyprawami, że chyba jednak nie chciałaby jej wkładać).  
Przechodząc na parking, musieli przejść obok głównego wejścia do Moss Beach Distillery.  
Budynek, zwykle przypominający trochę nieforemny tort weselny (białe ściany) ozdobiony  
truskawkami (czerwone dachówki) i kolorowymi żelkami (część okien udawała witraże),  
teraz niepokojąco upodobnił się do mauzoleum. Oszklone wejście i okna, przynajmniej te  
od strony parkingu, wciąż tonęły w jasnym świetle lamp, lampek i lampionów, lecz Ell wolała  
nie zaglądać do środka, jakby się bała, że zamiast barwnego akwarium zobaczy pływające  
za szybami piranie. Dean zerknął raz, by się upewnić, czy nikt na nich nie wyskoczy (bujna  
wyobraźnia aż prosiła się o wyskakujące zza drzwi zakrwawione straszydła), ale i on szybko  
odwrócił wzrok. Wyglądało na to, że podwójne drzwi znowu były zatarasowane, choć wolał  
nie wiedzieć, czy to dziewczyna-wąż wróciła do duszenia, czy też inne ciała zalegały przed  
wejściem. Stawiałby na to drugie. Z głębi restauracji wciąż dobiegały słabe okrzyki, szurania i  
brzęk tłuczonego szkła (ciekawe, że zostało coś jeszcze do wytłuczenia, bo jeśli chodzi o pracę  
za barem, chyba już nie miał do czego wracać).  
\- Dlaczego nikt nie wezwał policji? – spytała Ell, kuląc się u jego boku i niechętnie rzucając  
drugie spojrzenie na Moss Beach Distillery, a przede wszystkim na własne lokum mieszczące  
się nad patio, ciemne, opuszczone i chwilowo całkowicie niedostępne. – Przecież widać i  
słychać, że coś się dzieje…  
\- Może to jak z Titanikiem – zasugerował Dean, prowadząc ją do grafitowego chryslera  
(na parkingu pozostało już niewiele samochodów, w tym dwa nieco zdemolowane, ale jego  
„wypożyczony” imperial crown wydawał się nietknięty). – Na Californianie też myśleli, że  
tamci się dobrze bawią… Zmywajmy się na wszelki wypadek, bo może ktoś jednak wezwał  
kawalerię. O, cholera!  
\- Kawaleria? – nie wiedzieć czemu przestraszyła się Ell, chociaż w zasadzie powinna się  
ucieszyć. Czyż nie byłoby miło, gdyby policjanci wkroczyli do akcji, zajęli się wszystkim,  
oblali szaleńców strumieniami zimnej wody, oddzielili żywych od martwych, zabezpieczyli  
ślady, a przede wszystkim otulili ją cienkim, ale ciepłym, szarym kocem (które to koce służby  
porządkowe zawsze miały pod ręką w nieograniczonych ilościach w przypadku wszelkich  
katastrof i nieszczęść - przynajmniej na filmach), a ponadto pewnie zechcieliby przesłuchać  
ich na okoliczności morderstw i poróbstwa oraz, być może, zapewnić miejsca w przytulnej celi  
lub przytulnych celach (areszt nie był chyba koedukacyjny?)… Tak, kawaleria to nie był do  
końca taki dobry pomysł.  
\- Nie – głos Deana wdarł się w rozmyślania Ell jak chluśnięcie wyobrażonej zimnej wody.  
\- Zostawiłem kluczyki w kurtce, a kurtkę w barze. Znowu.  
\- Czyli nici z samochodu, tak? – westchnęła przewiana Ell. Na szczycie klifu wiatr wiał  
jeszcze silniej niż na osłoniętym dziedzińcu, w powietrzu czuło się oceaniczną wilgoć, a gęsią  
skórkę miała już po prostu wszędzie. - Ale przecież masz komórkę, nie? Czułam, jak mi się  
wtedy wbijała… nieważne gdzie. To zadzwońmy po taksówkę i pojedźmy do twojego motelu.  
\- A co, znowu masz na coś ochotę? – Dean uniósł brwi, jednocześnie pochylając się przy  
drzwiczkach chryslera i wyjmując z kieszeni mini-śrubokręt (bądź coś, co go do złudzenia  
przypominało). – Poza tym chwilowo lepiej nie wzywać taksówki pod Moss Beach Distillery,  
wierz mi…  
Elizabeth wierzyła. Podobnie jak policja, taksówkarz także mógł wyskoczyć z kilkoma  
niewygodnymi pytaniami, na przykład czemu ona sama ma na sobie tylko stanik i poplamione  
spodnie (nie licząc strzępu materiału owiniętego wokół ręki), a Dean wygląda, jakby ktoś zdzielił  
go czymś ciężkim po głowie (bo zdzielił, tłuczkiem do mięsa i puszką brzoskwiń). W przypływie  
niewczesnego humoru zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że Dean trzyma w ręku wypisz wymaluj  
śrubokręt soniczny dr Who, kiedy zamek ustąpił ze szczęknięciem, a mężczyzna wślizgnął się za  
kierownicę. Dżentelmen, sarknęła w myślach Ell, ale w tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwiczki  
od strony pasażera i wynurzyła się z nich ręka, trzymająca pomiętą koszulę w kratę.  
\- Zakładaj, bo jeszcze się… przeziębisz.  
Pospiesznie włożyła przytulną flanelę (ginąc w przydużej koszuli jak w śpiworze) i dopinając  
guziki, wsiadła do chryslera, doceniając włączone ogrzewanie i trzeszczące, ale miękkie  
wnętrze, równie grafitowe, co lakier na masce. Od razu lepiej…  
\- Poza tym taksówka do Sam Mateo kosztowałaby nas fortunę – dodał jeszcze Dean,  
odruchowo podkręcając i ogrzewanie i nadającą klasyki rocka lokalną stację radiową KRZZ  
z San Francisco (przy okazji całkowicie ignorując fakt, że gitary elektryczne ZZ Top nie są  
najlepszym lekarstwem na ból głowy).  
\- Do San Mateo? – powtórzyła słabo Ell, krzywiąc się na nagły a niespodziewany hałas i  
zapadając na wysłużonym siedzeniu, gdy Dean ruszył z parkingu, wykręcając w Beach Way  
i po raz ostatni przejeżdżając obok wejścia Moss Beach Distillery, nadal przypominające  
podświetlone oceanarium z rekinami.  
\- Percy Wright, pamiętasz? – przypomniał Dean, zerkając w boczne lusterko i zjeżdżając  
w pustawą Park Ave. – Sama znalazłaś rachunki wystawione na Senior Care Center w San  
Mateo… Musimy go odnaleźć.  
\- Percy’ego? – Ell nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Przyciszyła rozgrzewające się trio z Teksasu  
i powstrzymała rękę Deana, która już biegła, by ich zgłośnić. - Kochanka Blue Lady? Przecież  
on żyje, a to coś w restauracji było jakby duchem…  
\- Żyje, żyje, ale ledwo – mruknął, poddając się w sprawie ZZ Top (przecież nie będzie się z nią  
przepychał, a w dodatku głowa pulsowała mu w rytmie szalonych gitar). - Szczęśliwie umiera  
ze starości. I tak długo pociągnął jak na kogoś, kto skrywał w sobie złe mojo. A Omotochtli,  
czyli nasz zabójczy królik wypożycza sobie jego ducha.  
\- Omoco? – zdziwiła się Ell, mgliście pamiętając, że już słyszała to imię, na chwilę przed….  
\- Mówiłem ci już, Omotochtli – Dean zerknął na nią spod oka i zmieszał się równie mocno  
co ona, chyba przypominając sobie chwile po. – Albo nie zdążyłem… Mówiłem? Nie mówiłem?  
W każdym razie to azteckie bóstwo pijaństwa. Jedno z czterystu.  
\- Ale skąd w Kalifornii azteckie bóstwo pijaństwa? – Ell nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale  
podążała tym samym tokiem myśli, co Dean podczas rozmowy z Bobbym. Tylko, że dla niej  
było to jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiałe. Duchy duchami, ale sny o wyrywaniu serca, Sara Torres  
dławiąca się winem, seans z tabliczką ouija, wyrywanie serca na żywo (biedna Sheila), Marcus  
goniący ją z tłuczkiem do mięsa, szaleństwo w restauracji i nagłe popędy namiętności w składziku,  
a na to wszystko azteckie bóstwo w postaci królika - to było dla niej trochę za wiele. I pomyśleć, że  
niedawno jej głównym zmartwieniem było złamane serce i nadmierny pracoholizm.  
\- Jakbym siebie słyszał… - mruknął Dean, skupiając się na zjeździe w już nie tak pustą  
Cypress Ave i dalej – Park Way i Marine Boulevard. - Bo tak i już, jakby powiedziała wkurzona  
kobieta, trzaskając garnkami. Frank Torres go ściągnął w czasach prohibicji. Też sobie znalazł  
opiekuna…  
\- Wyglada na to, że przynajmniej znał się na piciu – Elizabeth nieco się pogubiła, usiłując  
pozbierać wszystko w jedną całość i coraz niżej osuwając się na zapadającym się siedzeniu.  
\- Z azteckich bogów pamiętam jedynie Quetzalcoatla, Pierzastego Węża, bo to był największy  
latający dinozaur, a ja miałam kiedyś kręćka na punkcie Parku Jurajskiego nieważne… To  
ducha można sobie pożyczyć?  
\- Zwykle nie, ale widocznie bóstwa pijaństwa mają niespotykane umiejętności – parsknął  
Dean. – Może upijają właściciela. Nie wiem, spytaj jakiegoś znajomego Azteka, szefową na  
przykład, chociaż chwilowo niewiele ci powie z tą dziurą w gardle…  
\- I jedziemy do San Meteo porozmawiać z Percym? – upewniła się Elizabeth. - Wypędzić z  
niego, hm, jak ty to mówiłeś, złe mojo?  
\- Można tak to ująć – zgodził się Dean, ukradkiem sięgając do przycisku radia i podkręcając  
głośność, jako że w tle leciał właśnie Styx. Ell nie zareagowała na dudniące „Renegade”, bo,  
patrząc na jego skupioną twarz i lekko zaciśnięte szczęki, zaczynała domyślać się prawdy.  
\- Chcesz go zabić, prawda? – spytała cicho.  
\- Nie pytaj, Ell, nie pytaj – mruknął, ledwo dosłyszalnie w styxowej powodzi dźwięków. -  
Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.  
\- O Boże…  
\- Bez przesady.  
Elizabeth umilkła. Przez dwa dni poznała już wiele twarzy Deana, ale ta spodobała jej się  
najmniej. W szachownicy światła i ciemności (uliczne lampy, sklepowe neony i reflektory  
samochodów mijających ich na Marine Boulevard kontra puste parcele i coraz większe połacie  
nieużytków przy wjeździe na Airport Street) wyglądał jak mściciel z mrocznej kreskówki,  
niekoniecznie prawy do szpiku kości, ale na pewno zawzięty i zdecydowany doprowadzić  
sprawę do końca.  
Ell przełknęła z trudem (nie wiadomo dlaczego, gardło miała wysuszone na wiór), nie  
odważając się ciągnąć rozmowy i poddając się naporowi Styxu. Czy naprawdę jechała z  
Deanem do San Mateo, by mógł zabić człowieka? Absurd… A może to wszystko, co wydarzyło  
się do tej pory (i jeszcze miało się wydarzyć), było tylko złym snem? To przecież nie jej życie  
– nie uporządkowanej (a nawet nieco pedantycznej), starającej się panować nad wszystkim  
Elizabeth Delgado, która pozwalała sobie na odrobinę improwizacji jedynie przy kuchennym  
stole, absolwentki Instytutu Kulinarnego z Nowego Jorku, miłośniczki programów Julii Child  
i szefowej kuchni Moss Beach Distillery. Jednak siniaki i otarcia bolały jak prawdziwe, a  
migawki scen z całego dnia nadpływały niechcianą falą. To wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę…  
Usta miała spuchnięte i drażliwe, gardło wyschnięte i straszliwie chciało jej się pić. Spojrzała  
na stłumioną biel przybrudzonego bandaża, wyraźnie odcinającą się od ogorzałej skóry ręki  
spoczywającej na kierownicy i mimowolnie dotknęła własnego prowizorycznego opatrunku z  
resztek tuniki. Dzisiejszy dzień naznaczył ich w podobny sposób. Czy to był znak, że powinna  
zostać z Deanem do niewiadomego końca? „Nevermore to go astray, this will be the end today,  
of the wanted man” zaśpiewał Styx, trudno powiedzieć, o nich czy kochanku Blue Lady…  
***  
Pokój był nieduży i starał się robić wrażenie przytulnego – piaskowe ściany, nieliczne meble  
z drewna sosnowego, parę fotografii w prostych ramkach, kolekcja fajek z pianki morskiej  
i wrzośca (w tym ulubiony Dunhill typu billard o walcowatej główce i srebrnej obrączce na  
cybuchu), przerzucony przez oparcie łóżka gruby, żółty koc i równie żółte rolety w oknie.  
Jednak na podłodze, zamiast tłumiącej dźwięki, miękkiej wykładziny, leżało zimne, lecz łatwo  
zmywalne linoleum, szpitalne łóżko opierało się na pozostawiających czarne ślady gumowych  
kółkach, a spoczywający wśród kolorowej pościeli mężczyzna wyglądał na drobniejszego niż  
był w rzeczywistości, zasuszonego i niezwykle sędziwego. Ukrytymi w fałdach zmarszczek  
szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywał się w okno, a właściwie w wąską szczelinę pomiędzy  
parapetem a nie do końca zasuniętą roleta, jakby mógł dostrzec coś więcej prócz jaśniejszego  
paska rozświetlających mrok latarni. Nieprzyjazne, zielonkawe cyferki budzika wskazywały  
na pierwszą w nocy, a podkrążone oczy starszego mężczyzny łzawiły od niewyspania.  
Elektroniczny zegar odmierzał czas, który mu jeszcze pozostał, a on nie mógł pozwolić sobie  
na sen, nawet na odrobinę snu, bo wtedy budziły się potwory – budził się tamten.  
Starzec bezsilnie zacisnął pokryte plamami wątrobowymi palce na skraju pościeli. Niegdyś  
palce te były wysmukle i delikatne, dziś – artretyczne i węźlaste, z trudem chwytały nawet  
kubek, długopis, czy widelec. Nienawidził własnego nieporadnego ciała i ogarniającej je  
słabości. Starość się Panu Bogu nie udała, mawiała jego babka i było w tym coś na rzeczy.  
Znowu czuł bolesny ucisk na pęcherz i wiedział, że musi wstać, lecz na samą myśl o wyprawie  
do oddalonej ledwo o metr łazienki zapierało mu dech w piersiach. Nie cierpiał mozołu, z jakim  
jego nogi przewieszały się poza krawędź łóżka, ciało trzęsło, a stopy człapały po linoleum krok  
po kroku, ciągnąc za sobą zdeptane kapcie. Gdzie się podziało jego dawne ja ze sprężystym  
krokiem, uwodzicielskim uśmiechem spod cienkiego wąsika, apetytem na kobiety, dobre  
jedzenie, nabitą czystą wirginią fajeczkę, a przede wszystkim na alkohol w każdej postaci?  
Zmieniło się w skurczonego, słabego jak niemowlę staruszka, który od dawna nie pił, nie palił,  
ani nie pieprzył, a od pewnego czasu także nie sypiał, bojąc się własnych koszmarów, które tak  
naprawdę nie były koszmarami, a straszliwą rzeczywistością.  
Przez większość życia Percy Wright zapijał złe sny, złe dni, złe wspomnienia, a chociaż nie  
dorobił się marskości wątroby, ani delirium tremens, i tak nie pozbył się strachu i poczucia  
winy, tkwiących w nim jak bolesna zadra za paznokciem. Whisky, aromatyczny dym z fajki,  
kolejne kobiety na noc lub dwie, pieniądze Torresów przepuszczane na wyścigach, dorywcze  
prace zmieniane jak rękawiczki, brak stałego lokum - przez całe życie ile sił w nogach uciekał  
przed odpowiedzialnością, przed przeszłością, przed samym sobą… I dokąd dotarł? Do pięciu  
minut przed północą (czy pierwszą w nocy), kiedy symboliczny zegar miał wybić ostatnie  
sekundy jego marnego żywota. Pozostawało pytanie, czy wybije je również dla tego czegoś, co  
kryło się w nim niczym paskudny, żerujący na jego słabości symbiont? Dopóki miał w sobie  
dość sił, zalewał go alkoholem tak jak najlepszą tequilą zalewa się larwy żerujące na agawie,  
zagłuszał, więził, nie wypuszczał, ale odkąd trafił do Senior Care Center, słabł z każdym dniem  
i nocą, za to tamten nabierał sił. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy i pozwalał sobie na chwilę snu,  
Omotochtli panoszył się w jego wnętrzu jak obrzydliwy pasożyt, i to nie w ciele, a duszy. Wraz  
z nim widywał obce miejsca, nieznanych sobie ludzi, smutek, strach, szaleństwo, pożądanie  
i śmierć. Tylko jedno miejsce było mu znajome (jakże mógłby je zapomnieć), a wśród jego  
cieni migała twarz kobiety w niegdyś niebieskiej sukni, widmowa postać Erin Cardashian,  
jego Erin. Stwór nie zwracał na nią uwagi, zapewne nie rozpoznając jednej ze swoich ofiar,  
ale Percy drżał za każdym razem, gdy ją dostrzegał, przemykającą w szarości pomiędzy  
światami. Gdyby mógł coś powiedzieć, czy choćby dotknąć jej ręki, ale był tylko niemym  
świadkiem poczynań tamtego. Prawdziwa ironia losu - więził go w sobie przez lata, a teraz  
nie mógł choćby zawołać ukochanej po imieniu. Budząc się na szpitalnym łóżku, mamrotał  
przekleństwa i płakał z bezsilności, lecz po cichu, by przejęte pielęgniarki nie zaaplikowały mu  
środka na uspokojenie, po którym znowu by zasnął. Bezsenność stała się jego bronią w walce  
z tamtym, ale coraz częściej przegrywał kolejne bitwy. Gdyby jego śmierć pociągnęła ze sobą  
unicestwienie tamtego, gotów był łyknąć za jednym zamachem wszystkie pigułki, skrzętnie  
chowane w dolnej szufladzie komody, ale bał się, że wtedy jego duch na zawsze stanie się  
zakładnikiem potworności. A więc nie może umrzeć. Nie powinien spać. A teraz musi się  
zwlec i skorzystać z łazienki…  
***  
\- I trzeba pamiętać, żeby przesiać mąkę – mruknęła do sobie Elizabeth, wpatrzona w  
ciemność przemykająca za przednią szybą chryslera i od czasu do czasu rozświetlaną światłami  
nadjeżdżającego samochodu (niektóre oślepiały tak, jakby wysyłały je niezidentyfikowane  
obiekty latające, a nie źle ustawione reflektory). – A jajka były w temperaturze pokojowej…  
\- Co takiego? – Dean zerknął na nią zaskoczony, bo po pierwsze od dłuższego czasu w ogóle  
się nie odzywała, po drugie przebiła się przez cichnące „Wheel in the sky”, a po trzecie jej słowa  
nijak nie pasowały do sytuacji. Jechali właśnie Airport Street, po lewej ciągnęły się migające  
światełkami pustawe pasy lotniska Half Moon Bay, po których kołował samotny Boeing 747, a  
mniejsze McDonnelle i Airbusy czekały na swoją kolej, a po prawej rozciągało się ciemniejsze  
i nie tak odległe wybrzeże Pacyfiku. W pobliżu z pewnością nie było ani mąki do przesiania  
ani jajek do ogrzania.  
\- Jajka nie mogą być prosto z lodówki – powtórzyła posłusznie Ell i nerwowo potarła ręką  
czoło, przy okazji uciskając punkt u nasady nosa, usiłując powstrzymać rodzący się w głębi ból  
głowy. – No co? Staram się uspokoić i powtarzam sobie przepis na suflet czekoladowy. Nie uda  
się, jak zapomnisz o przesianiu mąki i odpowiedniej temperaturze…  
\- Jajek – parsknął Dean. – Tak, słyszałem. Wydawało mi się, że to ja mam wstrząs mózgu i  
powinienem gadać od rzeczy…  
\- Co najwyżej masz wstrząśnienie, nie wstrząs – sprostowała Ell, wpatrując się w skupieniu  
we własne dłonie i wyciągając nitkę z prowizorycznego bandaża, nie dodając, że w gadaniu  
od rzeczy eks-barman ma mistrzostwo. Journey przeszło od kołowania po niebie do „Lights”  
(bardzo adekwatnie, biorąc pod uwagę mijane lotnisko, oświetlone kolorowymi lampkami jak  
choinka na Bożo Narodzenie).  
\- Jakbym brata słyszał – westchnął Dean z rezygnacją. - Chyba lepiej wiem, co mam.  
\- Dobrze, masz wstrząs – zgodziła się dziewczyna spolegliwie, nie przestając skubać zielonych  
nitek. Nie widziała szramy, ale cięcie rwało i swędziało jednocześnie (pewnie przydałoby się  
kilka szwów). – Cieszę się, że nie anafilaktyczny. A ja muszę coś powtarzać, żeby nie zwariować,  
więc wybacz, ale podgrzewamy masę czekoladowa na małym ogniu do zgęstnienia, aż zacznie  
odstawać od boków rondla, stale mieszając….  
Była naprawdę znużona tym dniem, nocą, a nawet całą dobą. Ją także pobolewała głowa  
(może nie tak jak Deana, ale zawsze) i najchętniej zwinęłaby się w kłębek na siedzeniu i zasnęła,  
ale choćby o tym marzyła, nieustające poddenerowanie nie powalało jej zmrużyć oczu. Nie  
chciała rozmyślać o wydarzeniach z restauracji, ani o tym, co ich czekało w San Mateo, więc  
przywoływała w pamięci receptury, szukając ukojenia w ich sprawdzonych, niezmiennych  
formułach. Stwierdziła, że lepsze to niż powtarzania tabliczki mnożenia, a z matematyki i tak  
nigdy nie była zbyt dobra.  
\- Litości, tylko nie czekoladową – jęknął Dean, do którego czekolada przemawiała w  
każdych okolicznościach, podobnie jak ciasto z kremem, jedną ręką wyciągając komórkę z  
ciasnawej kieszeni dżinsów. - Masz, maniaczko powtarzania, poczytaj sobie ostatniego sms-a  
i poćwicz języki obce.  
Głowa bolała go jednostajnie i tępo (pulsowanie promieniowało aż na szyję i kark), czuł  
zwykłe, ludzkie znużenie, a oczy momentami same się przymykały, ale przyzywał na pomoc  
adrenalinę, marząc o kawie i ponaglając samego siebie, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu i  
rozprawić się ze wszystkim, co mogło na niego czekać. Z wstrząśnieniem czy bez niego, jechał  
równo, ani za szybko, ani za wolno, a grafitowy chrysler imperial crown połykał kolejne mile  
drogi ciągnącej się wzdłuż wybrzeża, na tyle dalekiego, by zza wzgórz, skał i pojedynczych  
domów nie widać było linii wody. Poza tym, im bardziej zbliżali się do stanowej 92, tym, mimo  
późnej pory, ruch był większy i Dean musiał skupić się na jeździe.  
W międzyczasie Elizabeth oderwała się od wyimaginowanego sufletu czekoladowego,  
posłusznie przejmując telefon (który facet bez oporu oddaje dziewczynie swoją komórkę?),  
przeszukując ostatnie wiadomości i wpatrując się w połyskujący niebieskawą poświatą ekranik  
z nutą niedowierzania.  
\- Mogę spytać w jakim to języku? – spytała niepewnie, lekko zbita z tropu. Czy on nawet  
wiadomości w komórce musiał mieć dziwaczne?  
\- Azteckim – rzucił Dean niezbyt uważnie, bo właśnie mijał wyładowaną po brzegi  
ciężarówkę, a z naprzeciwka wyskoczył mu jakiś kabriolet z podniesionym dachem (po co w  
ogóle kupować cabrio, jeśli jeździ się z podniesionym dachem?).  
\- Nie ma takiego – zaprotestowała Ell, na wszelki wypadek przytrzymując się ręką drzwiczek,  
bo chryslerem trochę zarzuciło. Radio zgubiło falę, ale momentalnie ją odzyskało, katując „Still  
they ride” – kolejną piosenkę Journey.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie – odparował Dean, wracając na prostą i mignięciem świateł dziękując  
ciężarówce za zjechanie na bok. - Omotochtli jest aztecki, to język też.  
\- I kilka słów zabije to coś? – indagowała dalej Ell, niemo poruszając wargami i usiłując  
choćby przeczytać pojedyncze słowa, na razie nie mówiąc o ich zapamiętaniu. W chłodnym  
blasku wyświetlacza jej twarz wydawała się jeszcze bledsza, a rude włosy nabrały fioletowego  
połysku. Dean pomyślał mimochodem, że dziewczyna ma jeszcze więcej piegów niż on sam  
\- w zasadzie przypominała indycze jajo. I równie zielone oczy. I pełne usta. Mimo to wolałby,  
by na jej miejscu siedział Sam, bo jako wsparcie w starciu z królikiem-zabójcą mogła okazać  
się zawodna. Chyba że nakarmi go zatrutą marchewką…  
\- Na śmierć – przytaknął tylko, mając przy tym nadzieję, że mówi prawdę. Wpaść, odprawić  
rytuał, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie i unicestwić stwora – oby to tak wyglądało, bo zwykle pojawiały  
się niespodziewane komplikacje, a człowiek lądował na najbliższej ścianie, meblu, podłodze,  
czy cokolwiek się napatoczyło, z ranami ciętymi, kłutymi czy szarpanymi, a w najlepszym  
razie – poobijany i cały w sińcach. A nie zapominajmy, że zazwyczaj miewał wsparcie w  
postaci nieocenionego, a może niedocenianego brata, o ile ten akurat dysponował duszą, nie  
zgadzał się być naczyniem dla Lucyfera bądź nie pozostawał na głodzie demonicznej krwi (a,  
nie, przepraszamy, akurat na głodzie nie przestawał być wsparciem), albo nie tracił zdrowych  
zmysłów, wmawiając wszystkim, że nadal widuje Lucka, bo wcale nie wydostał się z klatki, a to  
wszystko wokół to jego halucynacja. Czasami Dean nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by okazać  
się czyjąś halucynacją, ale niekoniecznie w tym przypadku. O, Cas knujący za ich plecami i  
obwołujący się Bogiem mógłby być zwidem, podobnie jak uwolnienie całego tego tałatajstwa z  
Czyśćca (w tym Lewiatanów) czy pęknięta bariera w umyśle Sammy’ego. W zasadzie zabójczy  
królik też mógłby należeć do omamów…  
Myśli w obolałej głowie Deana uporczywie krążyły wokół brata, a chęć ponownego wybrania  
znajomego numeru stawała się nieznośna. Całe szczęście, że chwilowo oddał komórkę we władanie  
Elizabeth. Tymczasem minęli Princetown by the sea i prosto z Airport Street płynnie wjechali na  
Cabrillo Highway, ciągnącej się dalej wzdłuż wybrzeża, tym razem bliżej linii wody, która pojawiła  
się po prawej stronie, połyskując ciemnokobaltową taflą i bladymi grzywami wzburzonych fal.  
Na otwartej przestrzeni gwiazdy wyraźnie odcinały się od czarnego, bezchmurnego nieba  
(wróżąc równie bezchmurny dzień), ruch na drodze chwilowo zelżał, w radiu KRZZ prowadzący  
przerzucali się uwagami o wyższości Guns nad Roses nad Red Hot Chilli Peppers, a Ell mozolnie  
przebijała się przez fonetyczny zapis Bobby’ego, mamrocząc pod nosem.  
\- Masz to razem z tłumaczeniem? – zdziwiła się w pewnej chwili.  
Dean też się zdziwił, ale nadstawił uszu na to, co właściwie znaczyły zapamiętane zlepki  
sylab. Oby nie było tam nic o zjadaniu serc. Ale nadzieja okazała się płonna…  
\- Wzywam cię, Omotochtli. Widzę, cię, Panie króliku. Ty umierasz, ja podnoszę i jem twoje  
serce, Tak, ty krzyczysz i umierasz. Ja żyję – wyrecytowała Ell, wpatrzona w komórkę jak w  
wyjątkowo mroczne objawienie i dodając po chwili wahania. - Mam nadzieję, że „jem twoje  
serce” to przenośnia.  
\- Nie jestem do końca pewien – mruknął Dean, żałując tego z całego, nomen omen, serca.  
Jak ominąć tą niewygodną sugestię o kanibalizmie? Głowa i tak pękała mu z bólu, żeby jeszcze  
musiał myśleć i o tym. Boże, lepiej dajcie mi kawy i coś przeciwbólowego…  
\- Jedziemy do Senior Care Center zamordować bezbronnego starca, wyciąć mu serce i je zjeść?  
– spytała Elizabeth niebezpiecznym tonem. Zniosła dzisiaj wiele, ale w tym momencie w jej głowie  
zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Pulsująca. W radiu Axl Rose wykańczał niekończącą się modulacją  
głosu nieco żałobne „November rain”, co tym bardziej nastrajało ją dosyć pesymistycznie.  
\- Nie – sprostował Dean, rzucając niechętnym okiem na zawodzące głośniki i stwierdzając,  
że woli jednak szybsze kawałki Guns and Roses, mniej wwiercające się w mózg. - Jedziemy do  
Senior Care Center, by wyciąć bezbronnemu starcowi serce i ewentualnie je zjeść, a ten i tak  
umrze sam z siebie.  
\- Zatrzymaj samochód – warknęła Ell, gwałtownie odkładając telefon i czyniąc ruch, jakby  
chciała złapać za klamkę. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja wysiadam…  
\- Tutaj? – odwarknął Dean. Zbliżali się do El Granady, więc z naprzeciwka ciągnął długi  
sznur samochodów, zmierzających do San Francisko i co chwilę omiatających ich oślepiającymi  
reflektorami. Na moment oderwał wzrok od drogi i spojrzał na nią spode łba, a oczy zaświeciły  
mu w półmroku jak nafosforyzowane, więc mimowolnie cofnęła się na siedzeniu, głębiej  
zapadając plecami w miękkie obicie. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a by ją uderzył (a może  
tylko jej się wydawało).  
\- Nie histeryzuj – dodał nieco łagodniejszym tonem. Ku jego satysfakcji Guns and Roses  
przeszło do „Welcome to the jungle”. – Nikt ci nie każe iść ze mną. Ale ja muszę go powstrzymać,  
wszystko jedno, co przyjdzie mi zrobić. Nie pamiętasz, co mały biały króliczek nawyrabiał w  
restauracji? To prawda, wszystkiego nie widziałaś, ale Sheilę i Marcusa chyba tak. I nas w akcji  
też. A to dopiero początek…  
Wyjaśniał, tłumaczył, przekonywał, a Ell skuliła się, starając się zrobić mniejsza niż była w  
rzeczywistości. Wiedziała, że w pewnym sensie miał rację (o ile to wszystko nie było koszmarnym  
przewidzeniem), ale trudno było jej przejść od krojenia serc wołowych na potrawkę do wycinania  
serc człowieczych, w dodatku podawanych na sposób carpaccio. Dodajmy, w towarzystwie  
mężczyzny, który potrafi spojrzeć tak, jakby chciał zabić samym wzrokiem.  
\- Dobra, rozumiem, nie jestem głupia - mruknęła w końcu. – Ale dzięki, że przypomniałeś  
mi co się działo w kuchni. Jezu… i w magazynku…  
\- Było aż tak źle? – zaśmiał się mimo woli Dean. Gdyby nie brać pod uwagę, że miłosne  
zapasy w składziku mogły i zapewne miały doprowadzić ich do całkowitego wyczerpania,  
seks jako taki nie był wcale zły. W każdym razie lepszy od biegania z tłuczkiem do mięsa z  
morderczymi zamiarami, jak to przydarzyło się biednemu Marcusowi.  
\- Nie, nie było – burknęła Ell prawdomównie. - Ale wszystko mnie boli.  
\- Ciebie? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem. - To na mnie spadł regał.  
\- A na mnie i ty i regał – uściśliła, odruchowo kładąc rękę na piersi i krzywiąc się nieznacznie,  
jakby wciąż czuła tamten ciężar. I duszący aromat rozsypanych przypraw.  
\- Fakt – przyznał, hamując za tylnymi światłami forda, który od jakiegoś czasu jechał przed  
nimi niczym zwiadowca i właśnie zwolnił przed wjazdem na obrzeża El Granady. Peryferia  
cywilizacji powitały ich dosyć bladym światłem lamp ulicznych, neonów i drogowskazów, a  
spojrzenie Ell przyciągnął szyld nie tak odległej stacji benzynowej.  
\- Czy z uwagi na to pobolewanie możemy zatrzymać się na Shellu, kupić ibuprom i nieco  
ogarnąć? – spytała tęsknie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko twojej koszuli w kratę, ale chciałabym  
się trochę umyć… Ty chyba też nie chcesz wparadować do Senior Medical Care w t-shircie i  
połowie twarzy wysmarowanych krwią?  
\- Odwiedziny wujka–staruszka w środku nocy i tak będą podejrzane, nie uważasz? –  
skrzywił się Dean. - Jakkolwiek byśmy nie wyglądali.  
\- Chcę się umyć - powtórzyła z uporem Ell. – A ty jak chcesz, możesz straszyć.  
Dean rzucił jej kose spojrzenie, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze chwilę temu chciała uciekać  
z samochodu na środku stanowej 92. Nie znał jej na tyle, by być pewnym, jak się zachowa,  
gdy po tych wszystkich rewelacjach (potwierdzonych sms-em od Bobby’ego) zatrzymają się na  
stacji benzynowej. Ucieknie czy zostanie? A może lepiej, gdyby dalej pojechał sam, przecież  
nie zostawi jej na całkowitym pustkowiu… Chociaż majaczące przed nimi miasteczko było  
niewielkie, liczyło ledwo 5 tysięcy dusz, a po pierwszej w nocy wyglądało na niemal całkowicie  
uśpione – w większości parterowe budynki na obrzeżu (jako że Cabrillo Higway nie zahaczała  
o centrum) miały wyciemnione okna i przygaszone światła, tylko lampy uliczne świeciły  
równym blaskiem.  
\- A nie nawiejesz, by zadzwonić na policję? – spytał nieco podejrzliwie, nim zdołał się  
powstrzymać. Jakoś nigdy nie przepadał za spotkaniami z policjantami (ani oni za nim), a  
ostatnimi czasy – dzięki Lewiatanom i ich akcji sabotażowej, podczas której widywał własną  
twarz we wszystkich wiadomościach - po prostu miał na nich alergię. Właściwie przez jakiś  
czas nie powinien pokazywać się im na oczy. Jak i reszcie społeczeństwa. Właściwie powinien  
przeczekiwać w jakiejś kryjówce, nim Ameryka znajdzie sobie nowych psychopatów i wrogów  
publicznych numer jeden – o co w tym kraju było nietrudno. Właściwie powinien szukać z Samem  
i Bobbym sposobu na bardziej radykalne pozbywanie się Paszczaków, niż polewanie ich boraksem,  
dekapitację i ćwiartowanie na malutkie kawałeczki. Właściwie powinien być z Samem…  
\- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru, chciałam tylko doprowadzić się do jako takiego porządku –  
wpadła mu w rozmyślania Elizabeth, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Ale dzięki za podpowiedź.  
\- Ell… - prośba i groźba w jednym.  
\- Daj spokój – mruknęła, wzruszając ramionami. – Tym się nie martw. Co niby miałabym  
im powiedzieć? Że przemyśliwujesz, aby komuś wyciąć serce? I za co mieliby cię wtedy  
aresztować, za domniemanie przestępstwa? To nie Raport mniejszości.  
\- Ell – westchnął raz jeszcze, posłusznie skręcając na obwodnicę, przy której leżała stacja  
benzynowa. Jemu z kolei przyda się czarna jak smoła kawa i coś na to nieznośne pulsowanie w  
tyle czaszki. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie jest mu niedobrze, więc chyba nie ma wstrząsu, hm,  
wstrząśnienia, mózgu.  
\- Nie Elluj mi tutaj – widać było, że Elizabeth porozumiała się sama ze sobą i doszła do  
pewnego consensusu. - Jadę z tobą do San Mateo i załatwimy to razem, jak Bonnie i Clyde. Ha,  
ha, mam tylko nadzieję, że skończymy lepiej niż oni. Ale. Muszę. Się. Umyć. Zrozumiano?  
\- Zrozumiano - przytaknął. – Napadamy na Shella, Bonnie. Dla kawy. I pulque. Myślisz, że  
będą mieli pulque na stacji benzynowej? Bo nawet w Moss Beach Distllery jej nie mieliśmy.  
\- To alkohol? – zgadła Ell, opuszczając przydługie mankiety flanelowej koszuli, żeby, gdy  
wysiądzie, nikt nie dostrzegł prowizorycznego opatrunku z resztek tuniki, na którym tu i  
ówdzie pojawiły się plamki krwi.  
\- Mhm, ze sfermentowanej agawy – wykazał się Dean (wiedząc to od Bobby’ego). -  
Aztekowie używali go podczas ceremonii religijnych, nie tylko ku czci 400 królików pijaństwa.  
Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyśmy go zdobyli, nim spotkamy się w szanownym panem Mam-wsobie-  
królika Wrightem.  
\- Kup tequilę – podsunęła bez zastanowienia Elizabeth. - Na pewno będą mieli, a też jest  
z agawy.  
\- Ale z ciebie mądrala, Sammy – mruknął odruchowo, zjeżdżając za znakami w stronę  
upragnionej całodobowej stacji benzynowej.  
\- Sammy? – zaśmiała się cicho Ell, bardziej rozbawiona niż zła. - Teraz to mi dopiekłeś.  
Najpierw zawróciłeś mi w głowie, potem uprawialiśmy angry seks w magazynku i nie potrafisz  
nawet zapamiętać mojego imienia? Jestem rozczarowana…  
Dean rzucił jej krótkie, zakłopotane spojrzenie i lekko przygryzł wargi. W przepływających  
za szybami kolejnych wielobarwnych światłach wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
\- Przepraszam, wymsknęło mi się. – mruknął. - Sammy to mój brat. Też mądrala.  
\- Starszy?  
\- Młodszy.  
\- Acha – Elizabeth wzruszyła ramionami i uciekła wzrokiem w bok, wypatrując neonu  
Shella. Parterowe domy obrzeża El Granady ustąpiły miejsca jedno i dwupiętrowym, a na  
ulicach pojawiło się więcej przechodniów, wychodzących z pubów i knajpek z jedzeniem na  
wynos. – Bo u mnie w rodzinie to mój starszy brat uchodzi za mądrzejszego. Pewnie dlatego,  
że nie zajmuje się głupotami i nie potrafi gotować…  
\- Nie mówiłem, że mądrzejszy, tylko mądrala – sprostował Dean z krzywym uśmiechem,  
sięgając do radia, by podkręcić Led Zeppelin. Kierowca wybiera muzykę… Nie ma to jak  
ponarzekać na rodzeństwo, którego nie ma w pobliżu. Chociaż wolelibyśmy, by było…  
\- Acha – powtórzyła wieloznacznie Ell, nieświadoma jego tęsknoty. Ona raczej nie tęskniła  
za Paulem, ani ogólnie – za rodziną, która, choć nie patologiczna, zdążyła dać się jej we znaki.  
\- I nie zapominajmy, że jest właściwej orientacji.  
\- Mój brat czy twój? – upewnił się Winchester.  
\- Mój. A twój?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – uśmiech Deana pogłębił się, choć nie stracił na ironii. - Chociaż  
ma słabość do nieco ekscentrycznych kochanek.  
\- Mój ma umiarkowanie nudną żonę – wyznała Elizabeth z niejaką zazdrością. - Chadzają  
razem na niedzielne obiadki do rodziców. I, podobnie jak oni, jest na mnie ciężko obrażony,  
bo podobno niemoralnie się prowadzę.  
\- W takim razie witaj w grupie wsparcia dla Tych-na-których-brat się obraził – podsumował,  
wsłuchany w „Nobody’s fault but mine”.  
\- A co? – zaśmiała się Ell. - Też się niemoralnie prowadziłeś? Jeszcze przede mną?  
\- Też – potwierdził bez wahania i drgnął, gdy gwałtownie machając ręką w prawo,  
wykrzyknęła „Shell!”, co w jej ustach zabrzmiało prawie jak Geronimo.  
Shell - jedna z trzech stacji benzynowych w miasteczku (i jedyna całodobowa) mieściła  
się tuż przy El Granada Hardware and Cafe na Ave Portola, dziwacznym połączeniu sklepu i  
knajpki z sandwiczami, lodami i kawą z ekspresu. Pasiaste markizy przy oknach wciąż osłaniały  
przed dawno zaszłym słońcem a zazdrostki w drobną kratkę zdobiły trójdzielne okno. Na  
otwartych drzwiach wisiało mnóstwo karteczek z ogłoszeniami, zdjęciami i zaproszeniami.  
Mimo prowincjonalnego wyglądu sklep był dobrze zaopatrzony, począwszy od stoiska z  
narzędziami ogrodniczymi przez regały z artykułami typu „mydło i powidło”, tanimi ciuchami  
i środkami owodobójczymi po stelaż załadowany lokalnymi gazetami, a znudzony latynoski  
sprzedawca po 50-tce nie zwrócił większej uwagi ani na Ell i jej prowizoryczny opatrunek  
wyglądający zza rękawa przydużej, męskiej koszuli, ani na Deana, również z opatrunkiem  
na ręce i w poplamionym t-shircie (dzięki w miarę czystym toaletom Shella przynajmniej z  
jego twarzy, szyi i pleców zniknęła zaschnięta krew, chociaż guz na potylicy osiągnął rozmiary  
dojrzałej śliwki węgierki, a z rozcięcia wciąż coś się sączyło). Kilka wymiętych banknotów z  
deanowej kieszeni starczyło na dwie koszulki (zieloną dla niego i jakżeby inaczej, białą dla  
niej), bandaż elastyczny, nóż kuchenny o ząbkowanym ostrzu, ibuprom, tequilę Jose Cuervo,  
dwa sandwicze z pastrami, serem i oliwkami oraz pudełko pączków z dziurką i mocną kawę,  
jedną czarną jak noc, a w przypadku Ell osłodzoną i rozcieńczoną spienionym mlekiem. W  
sumie to ostatnie było dla Deana straszniejsze niż Omotochtli i Lewiatany razem wzięci…  
Odświeżeni, wyzbyci resztek pieniędzy i napompowani kawą Dean i Elizabeth wrócili  
na Cabrillo Highway, pozostawiając za sobą niewielką El Granadę, a później Miramar i  
zdecydowanie rozleglejsze Half Moon Bay, rzecz jasna leżące nad samą Zatoką Półksiężyca.  
Od tej pory z każdą chwilą oddalali się od Pacyfiku po jednej stronie półwyspu, tym samym  
zbliżając się do Zatoki San Francisko po jego drugiej stronie. San Mateo Road, będąca  
jednocześnie stanową 92, prowadziła przez pola uprawne i winnice, a później coraz gęstsze  
lasy Junipero Serra Park, wijąc się niczym wąż dźgnięty patykiem i skręcający się w ósemkę,  
by ugryźć napastnika.  
Mimo kawy (a może właśnie dzięki niej) Ell przysnęła na siedzeniu pasażera, opierając  
głowę o wetkniętą pomiędzy oparcie a drzwiczki zwiniętą koszulę w kratę i cicho posapując  
przez nos, niepomna na dochodzące się z radia kolejne kawałki Led Zeppelin. Dean skupił się  
na jeździe przez ciemne połacie lasu, bo chociaż ruch był minimalny, miał nieodparte wrażenie,  
że zza tłoczących się przy samej drodze drzew w każdej chwili może wyskoczyć coś żywego  
o tendencjach samobójczych. O ile mniejsze zwierzątka nie miały z chryslerem większych  
szans, z kojotem, sarną lub jeleniem wolałby się nie zmierzyć. Tymczasem wśród traw na  
poboczu co krok jarzyły się czyjeś świecące oczy. Nie miał więc czasu ani ochoty cieszyć się  
jazdą, brzmieniem gitarowych solówek czy kolejnymi, połykanymi zakręt za zakrętem, milami  
przybliżającymi ich do San Mateo. Tradycyjnie bolała go głowa, chociaż przyznajmy, że po  
solidnej dawce ibupromu i kofeiny - nieco mniej. Mimo to perspektywa spotkania z Percym  
Wrightem i zabawy w rzeźnika bawiła go raczej średnio, więc wpatrywał się w przemykający za  
przednią szybą mrok posępnym wzrokiem, licząc kolejne owady rozbryzgujące się o szkło.  
***  
Elizabeth przespała jazdę przez lasy Junipero Serra Park i potężny most rozciągający się  
nad dwoma połączonymi sztucznymi jeziorami, Upper i Down Crystal Spring Resorvoirs (o  
tej porze skrytymi w niemal całkowitej ciemności i oparach mgły), a ocknęła się dopiero, gdy  
wjechali na rozjarzone światłami ulice stutysięcznego San Mateo.  
\- Spałam? – wymamrotała nieprzytomnie, usiłując jednocześnie przeciągnąć się, ziewnąć i  
nie zasyczeć z bólu, gdy otarła ręką o kanciastą krawędź schowka. Ból otrzeźwił ją momentalnie,  
więc wyprostowała się na siedzeniu jak struna, chwytając za bandaż. W podkrążonych oczach  
czuła drobny piasek wymieszany ze żwirem, a ciało było zdrętwiałe i nieswoje. W radiu dudniło  
ZZ Top, więc przez moment miała wrażenie deja vu i wydawało jej się, że dopiero ruszają spod  
Moss Beach Distillery.  
\- Spałaś – odparł lakonicznie Dean, skoncentrowany na jeździe i usiłujący zorientować się  
topografii miasta, by dotrzeć na 39-tą Zachodnią.  
\- Jesteśmy w San Mateo? – upewniła się, mrużąc oczy przed ulicznymi światłami i neonami.  
W kontraście z autostradą wrzaskliwość miejskiego oświetlenia była porażająca.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Żeś rozmowny – skrzywiła się, ziewając po raz wtóry, poprawiając na siedzeniu i zaczynając  
upinać potargane sploty w zgrabny węzeł, co nawet bez frotki, klamry czy wsuwek okazało się  
możliwe, przynajmniej w przypadku panny Delgado, która potrafiła zmusić swoje włosy do  
posłuszeństwa.  
\- Ja się nie wyspałem – zauważył Dean z niejaką przyganą, ścinając pustawy zakręt na El  
Camino Real i z lekkim powątpiewaniem zerkając na jej wysiłki w doprowadzaniu fryzury do  
ładu. Wedle niego lepiej jej było w potarganych rudych pasmach, swobodnie spływających  
wokół twarzy, ale de gustibus non disputantum.  
\- Ja też nie, to była tylko chwila – zaprotestowała zupełnie nieprzekonywująco Ell, ziewając  
po raz trzeci, jakby nie wiedziała, że to najbardziej zaraźliwa rzecz na świecie. – I niby skąd  
wiesz, gdzie jechać?  
\- GPS wie.  
Faktycznie, leżąca na tablicy rozdzielczej komórka wskazywała im drogę, a czerwony  
punkcik oznaczający Senior Care Center migał znacząco.  
Hospicjum okazało się parterowym budynkiem z brązowawych, przedzielonych jaśniejszymi  
pasami płyt z piaskowca, przytulonym do dwupiętrowej bryły Medical Care Center, przed  
którym parkował ambulans i kilka samochodów, a podjazd osłaniała pleksiglasowa wiata.  
Dean zaparkował na niemal pustym parkingu nieco dalej od wejścia, chowając chryslera za  
donicami z wysokimi, sztywnymi hojami, wyłączył radio, przerywając Plantowi w pół wersu i  
z namysłem przyjrzał się budynkom.  
\- Są połączone – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą, bo Medical Care Center z Senior Care Center  
łączył oszklony pasaż, chwilowo wyciemniony i opustoszały. Widocznie dla zaniżenia kosztów  
zatrudnienia personel medyczny Ośrodka Zdrowia udzielał się także w Domu Nie-Spokojnej  
Starości. Ciekawe, gdzie udzielali się bardziej…  
\- Chcesz przejść od izby przyjęć? – domyśliła się Elizabeth, coraz bardziej obeznana z  
jego sposobami rozwiązywania problemów, które, jak się przekonała, raczej unikały działania  
wprost. Prawdziwy Szpieg z Krainy Deszczowców…  
\- Łatwiej wślizgnąć się przez Medical Care Center niż udawać, że w środku nocy chcemy  
odwiedzić umierającego wujka staruszka – mruknął zgryźliwie, pomyślawszy z melancholią, że  
najłatwiej byłoby wyciągnąć odznakę FBI i zaatakować frontalnie, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach  
wolał się zbytnio nie afiszować, a poza tym, w t-shircie (z wściekle zielonym napisem Beach  
Way) i dżinsach oraz z Elizabeth przy boku trudno byłoby mu udawać agenta. Zajrzy na izbę  
przyjęć, a jeśli będzie miał szczęście i w środku kłębi się tłumek poszkodowanych, uda mu się  
niepostrzeżenie zniknąć w pasażu dla personelu. Najlepiej bez Ell…  
\- Może zostań w samochodzie – zasugerował, zabierając ze sobą kanciastą butelkę tequili  
i już już sięgając za klamkę, lecz dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, mimo woli  
odnotowując, że z tym skupionym wyrazem twarzy i lekko zaciśniętymi szczękami wygląda  
jeszcze bardziej pociągająco niż zwykle. Czy tego właśnie brakowało jej w mężczyznach? Rysu  
uporu i determinacji, który aż emanował z Deana? Bo ci niezdecydowani, niekonkretni i  
wrażliwi (najbardziej na swoim punkcie) zdecydowanie działali jej na nerwy. Uśmiechnęła się  
samym kącikiem ust.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, by ktoś, komu kazano pozostać w samochodzie, w nim  
pozostał? – spytała tylko.  
Dean musiał przyznać jej rację. Nie widział. W zasadzie hasło „zostań w samochodzie” na  
wszystkich, do których było kierowane działało jak czerwona płachta na byka.  
\- Poza tym, przydam ci się – dodała Ell, zabierając się za odwijanie bandaża z przedramienia  
i posykując z cicha, gdy musiała oderwać gazę miejscami przyschniętą do szramy (odsłonięta  
rana zadana przez ostrą krawędź regału wyglądała brzydko, krwiście i puchła w oczach). – Z  
pewnością potrzebuję szycia, nie uważasz?  
Cyrk, jaki Elizabeth Delgado odstawiła po wejściu do Medical Care Center przekonałby  
każdego, że jest rozhisteryzowaną, potrzebującą natychmiastowej pomocy kobietą w potrzebie,  
która bez tej pomocy natychmiast wykrwawi się na śmierć. Przy samych drzwiach uwiesiła  
się szyi Deana, by później przerzucić się na uwieszanie na dosyć postawnej pielęgniarce,  
która ją od niego przejęła. Nie zapomniała słaniać się przy ladzie rejestracji i o mało nie  
ześlizgnęła z podsuwanego wózka, jednym słowem narobiła tyle rumoru, że odsunęła w  
cień zgromadzonych w holu pacjentów, mniej lub bardziej grzecznie oczekujących na swoją  
kolej (w tym dwóch Latynosów z ranami od noża, otoczonych ociekającymi testosteronem  
i przekleństwami grupami wsparcia i nienawistnie patrzących na siebie z przeciwległych  
kątów poczekalni, poobijane ofiary niespecjalnie groźnej kolizji samochodowej, kobietę, która  
nadepnęła na gwóźdź oraz matkę z trzyletnim dzieckiem obsypanym brzydką wysypką, które  
wyrywało się z jej czułych objęć, zdecydowanie mniej czule kopiąc ją po brzuchu). Ale że  
Elizabeth miała potwierdzone ubezpieczenie, zajęto się nią szybciej niż pozostałymi, a Dean,  
który zdążył wymienić z nią krótkie „zostań tutaj” kontra „nie ma mowy” i oddać w dobre ręce  
aż dwóch pielęgniarek (obie z potępieniem obrzuciły wzrokiem trzymaną przez niego tequilę),  
uwożących ją w stronę sali zabiegowej, mógł niepostrzeżenie przemknąć się za drzwi „Tylko  
dla personelu”, do pasażu prowadzącego ku sąsiedniemu budynkowi. I pomyśleć, że wątpił we  
wsparcie, jakiego Ell mogła mu udzielić… Z drugiej strony, w wymykaniu się pomogła mu  
także rozegrana na środku pomalowanego w słoneczne barwy holu, krótka, choć burzliwa  
przepychanka pomiędzy kilkoma krewkimi latynoskimi młodzieńcami, do której uspokajania  
zaangażował się ochroniarz – zresztą, jedyny z zasięgu wzroku).  
***  
Dean wślizgnął się do pokoju oznaczonego numerem 23 (dziękujemy wam, o rozpiski z  
nazwiskami rezydentów Domu Spokojnej Starości zawieszone na bocznej ścianie dziwnie pustej  
dyżurki – nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, ale pozostawało pytanie, gdzie podziała się dyżurująca  
pielęgniarka?), ledwo uchylając drzwi, ale tak czy inaczej, podeszwy butów wesoło zapiszczały na  
gumowanym linoleum. Świetnie. W pomieszczeniu było ciemnawo, opuszczone rolety skutecznie  
przesłaniały blask lamp na podjeździe, chociaż przez wąski pasek tuż nad parapetem wpadało  
rozproszone światło. Jedynym oświetleniem była niewielka lampka u wezgłowia szpitalnego łóżka,  
przypominająca lampki podłączane do kontaktu w pokojach dziecięcych, chociaż ta nie była  
ozdobiona postacią z kreskówki, a rzucała jednolite, żółtawe światło na puste łóżko. Puste? Dean  
rozejrzał się niedowierzaniem po niewielkim pokoju, jakby chciał wypatrzyć Percy’ego Wrighta  
wśród cieni zalegających kąty, chociaż dorosły człowiek naprawdę nie miałby się tutaj gdzie ukryć  
– pokój miał ledwo trzy na cztery metry, okno zajmujące niemal całą ścianę wschodnią, po prawej  
łóżko i wąską komodę zastawioną zdjęciami, fajkami i jakimiś durnostojkami, po lewej jeszcze  
węższą szafę, a spod wysokiego łóżka nie wystawały niczyje ręce, nogi, ani głowa. Dean pomyślał,  
że najgłupsze co może zrobić to spytać „Jest tu kto?”, gdy usłyszał postękiwanie i szuranie i zobaczył  
swoją zgubę wychodzącą zza wciśniętych za szafę drzwi mikroskopijnej łazienki, spoza których  
padło na pokój przyćmione antybakteryjne światło. „Wychodzącą” to było mocno powiedziane, jako  
że pan Wright ledwo powłóczył nogami obleczonymi w podniszczone kapcie, ciągnąc za sobą stojak  
z kroplówką. W obramowania padającego z tyłu niebieskawego światła z łazienki, które skutecznie  
kryło jego twarz i przód w cieniu, Dean nie był pewien, czy ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, czy  
Omotochtli. Za to starszy mężczyzna miał zdecydowanie lepszy widok na intruza, który ni z tego ni  
z owego zmaterializował się na środku jego pokoju z butelką tequili w ręce.  
\- Ożesz kurna – powiedział chrapliwie Percy (jeśli to był Percy), mocniej zaciskając palce na  
metalowej rurce od stojaka i naprawdę trudno było dziwić się jego reakcji. – A tyś co za jeden  
i skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?  
\- Szukam Percy’ego Wrighta. Jestem… jestem z jego rodziny – powiedział Dean, wiedząc  
już, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem (co za ulga), i stwierdzając w duchu, że zabrzmiało to  
równie nieprzekonywująco, co oświadczenie, że w Senior Care Center zalęgły się szczury, a  
on zajmuje się deratyzacją. Niemal trzecia nad ranem, a on przyszedł odwiedzić dawno nie  
widzianego wujka. Z popitką w garści. Jedyna nadzieja w demencji tego ostatniego…  
Tymczasem mężczyzna zaśmiał się skrzekliwie, podchodząc bliżej i bacznie taksując Deana  
spojrzeniem zaczerwionych oczu ukrytych w siateczce głębokich zmarszczek. Butelka tequili  
Jose Cuervo również nie umknęła jego uwadze, a nawet wydawało się, że jest dla niego bardziej  
interesująca niż jej właściciel. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na to, by cierpiał na chorobę  
Alzheimera, bo wzrok miał żywy, choć zmęczony.  
\- A co? Chcesz mi wmówić, że jesteś moim zaginionym wnukiem? – parsknął, z  
posapywaniem przysiadając na łóżku i obronnym gestem przysuwając do siebie stojak z  
kroplówką, jakby chciał się nim zasłonić przed całym światem, a zwłaszcza przed młodym  
mężczyzną, który tak znienacka pojawił się w jego pokoju. - Co prawda mogło mi się zdarzyć  
zostawić jakąś dziewczynę z brzuchem, ale do żadnego dzieciaka żem się nigdy nie przyznał.  
Dean skrzywił się lekko, przypatrując się pilnie, czy starszy pan nie sięga po przycisk  
wzywający pielęgniarkę (której i tak nie było w dyżurce). Nie sięgał, ale to, co miał za chwilę  
zrobić, mimo wszystko nie wydawało się proste. Czy staruszek nie mógł po prostu spać snem  
sprawiedliwego albo leżeć w śpiączce? Chociaż wyrywanie serca człowiekowi pogrążonemu  
w śpiączce też nie wygląda za dobrze. W żadnych aktach. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, wprost  
na zdjęcia ustawione na komodzie, na których Percy Wright w starszej i młodszej wersji grał  
na pianinie, siedział przy barze, obejmował dziewczynę, pozował przed jakimś budynkiem…  
jasny gwint, jakby oglądał podsumowanie życia Rose z Titanica…  
\- Nie męcz się z wymówkami – burknął tymczasem starzec, wodząc wzrokiem za spojrzeniem  
Deana, lecz zatrzymując go nie na zdjęciach, a na kolekcji fajek i sapiąc jak lokomotywa (och,  
nie dość, że łyknąłby tej przyniesionej przez gówniarza tequili, to jeszcze zapaliłby mocnej  
wirginii, ale ta astma go zabijała). - Widziałem cię w Moss Beach Distillery, jak bawiłeś się w  
doktora z tą dziewczyną od Torresów…  
Dean momentalnie spiął się, zmrużył oczy i przesunął ciut bliżej łóżka, odruchowo  
wkładając drugą rękę do kieszeni i zaciskając ją na rękojeści noża. Czyli nie ma do czynienia z  
niczego nieświadomym staruszkiem…  
\- Ty czy on? – spytał dla pewności.  
\- On – odmruknął Percy i zakaszlał. – Ja. Co za różnica.  
\- A więc wiesz o Omotochtli? – zawahał się Dean, wciąż z jedną ręką w kieszeni, a drugą  
zaciśniętą wokół szyjki kwadratowej butelki, jakby w razie czego chciał jednocześnie przywalić  
starcowi szkłem i poprawić nożem.  
\- Jakbyś przez pół życia nosił w sobie pasożyta, też byś o nim wiedział – burknął starszawy,  
a nawet bardzo stary mężczyzna, stukając stojakiem od kroplówki o podłogę dla podkreślenia  
siły swoich słów. – Z tym, że przez większość czasu siedział cicho.  
\- Jak…? – mimo wszystko Winchester był ciekaw, jak Percy’emu udawało się tak długo  
utrzymywać w ryzach azteckie bóstwo pijaństwa. Codziennie odprawiał rytuał?  
\- Zalewałem robaka, chłopie – zaśmiał się tamten zgrzytliwie. - Ale zdrowie już nie te, lekarz  
pić nie pozwala, a i tak trudno przemycić tutaj coś do picia. Zresztą, mam dziewięćdziesiątkę  
na karku… To cholerstwo wychodzi, kiedy tylko zamykam oczy, więc staram się nie spać.  
Naprawdę, próbuję, ale starość jest do dupy, kolego. Co jakiś czas mnie morzy…  
Na dowód potarł ręką oczy i ziewnął rozdzierająco, ukazując bezzębne dziąsła w całej  
swojej krasie.  
\- Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów jak nic – nie darował sobie Dean, z niesmakiem spoglądając w tę  
otchłań. - Raz Dwa, Freddie już Cię ma, Trzy Cztery, Zaraz w drzwi uderzy, Pięć Sześć, Krzyż  
ze sobą nieś, Siedem Osiem, Myśl o swoim losie, dziewięć Dziesięć, nie dla Ciebie sen.  
\- Żartowniś – zirytował się Percy, jeszcze mocniej pocierając pobrużdżone czoło i wydymając  
usta. - To nie ty nie śpisz po nocach, mądralo.  
Dean tylko się skrzywił. I on miał w życiu chwile, kiedy wolał nie sypiać. Podobnie jak  
miewał je Sam. Doskonale więc wiedział, jak bardzo bezsenność, wymuszona czy nie, potrafi  
wykończyć człowieka.  
\- I będzie coraz gorzej – powiedział ze śladem współczucia w głosie.  
\- Ze starością, spaniem czy tym stworem? – upewnił się zgryźliwie starzec.  
\- Stworem – wyjaśnił Dean niechętnie. - Czeka na twoją śmierć, by naprawdę zaszaleć.  
\- Jeszcze bardziej?  
\- Jeszcze bardziej. I zawoła kolegów. 399.  
Percy Wright westchnął ciężko, podnosząc na Deana załzawione oczy spaniela i krzywiąc  
się, jakby przed chwilą omyłkowo napił się octu.  
\- Rozumiem, że chcesz coś z tym zrobić, bohaterze? – zapytał złośliwie. - Czy tylko  
przyszedłeś sobie na mnie popatrzeć? W końcu jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niech za to  
cholera trafi Torresów, Cooperów i Cardashianów do siódmego pokolenia włącznie…  
\- Częściowo trafiła – zauważył cierpko Dean, przypominając sobie okrutną śmierć trzech  
potomków rodzin przemytniczych i o mało co nie uduszoną Sarę Torres. – I tak, jestem tu po  
to, by zakończyć sprawę.  
\- Mówisz, że potrafisz to coś zabić? - Percy nie skrzywił się mocniej, bo chyba już bardziej  
nie potrafił.  
\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał Dean.  
\- Nie zabijając mnie przy okazji? – w chrapliwym glosie starszego pana dominował sarkazm.  
Chyba specjalnie nie wierzył w taką możliwość.  
\- Nie da się – powiedział po prostu Dean, czując się niczym kat odczytujący wyrok skazujący.  
Przygryzł wargi, mocniej zaciskając palce na ukrytym w kieszeni sprężynowcu. Wright smętnie  
pokiwał głową, a jego wydłużony cień na ścianie wiernie powtórzył ruch.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś, że po mojej śmierci on zaszaleje… - powiedział tylko.  
\- Powiedzmy, że powinniście umrzeć jednocześnie – bąknął Dean, z każdą sekundą czując  
się coraz gorzej. Czy tak wyglądałaby rozmowa kota z myszą tuż przed zakończeniem zabawy  
w kotka i myszkę, a przejściem do konsumpcji?  
\- Dobra – mruknął Percy Wright, wzruszając ramionami i odstawiając na bok stojak z  
kroplówką, jakby tym samym odsłaniał swój słaby punkt. – No to zastrzel mnie, zadźgaj, uduś,  
czy co tam masz w planie.  
Dean przełknął z trudem. Jak już mówić prawdę, to do końca…  
\- Musze ci wyciąć serce.  
Starszy mężczyzna wpatrzył się w niego świdrującym wzrokiem, unosząc brwi w niemym  
pytaniu. Szczerze mówiąc, był w tej mimice łudząco podobny do starszego z braci Winchesterów.  
\- A ja mam się położyć i poczekać, aż mi to i owo wytniesz? – zapytał z ironią. - Weź mnie  
chociaż ogłusz. Przywal czymś w głowę. Albo mam lepszy pomysł, daj mi no się napić z tej  
butelczyny, co ją tak bez sensu ściskasz w ręce.  
Dean był tak zaskoczony spolegliwością Wrighta, że bez wahania podał mu tequilę.  
\- Co się tak dziwisz? – burknął tamten, dobierając się do nakrętki. - Mam 89 lat i ledwo  
dycham. Sam się zastanawiałem, czy by ze sobą nie skończyć, tylko się bałem, i jak widać,  
słusznie, że wtedy to cholerstwo wydostanie się na dobre.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie można inaczej – powiedział słabo całkiem skołowany Dean.  
\- A proszę bardzo i pocałuj mnie w dupę – odburknął starzec. -Tylko następnym razem do  
tequili przynieś sól i cytrynę, profanie.  
I Percy Wright przypiął się do butelki tak, jakby to była woda niezupełnie ognista, aż  
Winchester zaczął się martwić, że zabraknie tych kilku kropel do rytuału. Jednak jego  
zmartwienie nie trwało zbyt długo, a on sam miał sobie później wyrzucać, że nie przewidział  
czegoś, co było do przewidzenia. Po kilku łykach starszy mężczyzna zakrztusił się, wybałuszył  
oczy i złapał za gardło, a na środku pokoju pojawiła się jego wersja z młodości, z zawadiackim  
wąsikiem, wybrylantowanymi włosami, w białej kamizelce i sztuczkowych spodniach  
muskających czubki mafijnych w stylu, biało-czarnych butów. Oraz zakrzywionych pazurach  
wystających zza mankietów nie tak nieskazitelnie białej koszuli.  
Dean odruchowo usiłował złapać butelkę wypadającą z dłoni rzężącego Percy’ego (który  
bezwładnie opadł na szpitalne łóżko, trzymając się kurczowo za gardło), ale nie zdążył, więc  
cofnął pod samą ścianę, drugą ręką próbując wyszarpnąć nóż. Czy kieszeń była za ciasna,  
czy Dean zbyt wolny, a może Omotochtli nazbyt szybki, w każdym razie Winchester nagle  
znalazł się na podłodze, przyparty do niej solidnym, pokrytym futrem cielskiem, z jedną ręką  
uwięzioną w kieszeni dżinsów, a drugą usiłującą odepchnąć kłapiący sporymi, choć krzywymi  
zębami pysk i jednocześnie przytrzymać z dala od ciała pazurzaste łapy, co było zadaniem iście  
karkołomnym. Spadająca tequila rozbiła się tuż obok czarnego gumowego kółka, rozlewając  
wokół drogocenny płyn, a starzec na łóżku charczał i dusił się, wciąż trzymając za ściśniętą  
krtań, jakby chciał ją rozdrapać paznokciami i zaczerpnąć upragnionego łyk powietrza. Kopał  
nogami w powietrzu, zrzuciwszy zdeptane kapcie i zmięty żółty koc, przewieszony przez poręcz  
łóżka. Rozchwiany stojak z kroplówką wyrwał wenflon z jego kruchej żyły, przewracając się  
z metalicznym szczękiem prosto na splecione ciała łowcy i królikopodobnego stwora, zza  
którego żółtawych, wyszczerbionych siekaczyspływały nitki gęstej śliny, a oddech cuchnął  
rozkładem. Jednak nie widok, czy zapach były największym problemem Deana, a pazury, które  
wbiły mu się w bok i klatkę piersiową, wyraźnie dążąc do wiwisekcji. Czując się jak patroszona  
ryba, wczepił się palcami lewej ręki w przebijające się przez ludzką iluzję zmierzwione futro,  
odpychając stwora z całych sił, a jednocześnie waląc czołem w sam środek wyszczerzonego  
pyska i czując, jak królicze zęby rozcinają mu skórę, a różowy nos zostaje rozgnieciony na  
miazgę. Ha, czyli dało się to to zranić!  
Omotochtli zaskowyczał i odskoczył, wycofując się na czworakach, a Dean, nie zważając  
na krew, która ściekała mu po żebrach, w końcu wyszarpnął nóż z kieszeni i przejechał nim  
zamaszyście po odsłoniętych rękach-łapach. Cięcie było głębokie, ale stwór zawzięty, bo  
znowu zaatakował, a czarne pazury przeorały nogę mężczyzny (całe szczęście okrytą grubym  
materiałem dżinsów, co nieco złagodziło impet) aż po łydkę. Dean zdążył pomyśleć, że zaczyna  
mu to przypominać zapasy z ogarami piekieł i że naprawdę nie lubi być zabawką do ostrzenia  
niczyich pazurów, gdy królicze bóstwo skoczyło na niego jak żbik i na dobre przyszpiliło do  
linoleum, dodatkowo waląc głową o przypodłogową listwę w rogu pokoju. Zobaczył przed  
sobą wszystkie gwiazdy, ale nie wypuścił z ręki noża, na który stworzenie nabiło się jak na  
rożen, skrzecząc niczym podrażniony szczur. Odskoczyło raz jeszcze, trzymając się za brzuch,  
parskając wokoło śliną i krwią, i zataczając na drzwi pokoju nr 23, które właśnie otwierała  
Elizabeth Delgado. Jak ujęłyby to kroniki policyjne, biała kobieta, lat 27, 163 cm wzrostu, 56 kg  
wagi, oczy zielone, włosy rude, bez znaków szczególnych, znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu  
o niewłaściwym czasie. Zdecydowanie.  
Nim Dean postanowił, czy lepiej trzymać się za pękającą głowę, czy za prawy bok, w którym  
pazury wyszarpały niezły kawałek ciała i podźwignął z podłogi, mocno wspierając o krawędź  
szpitalnego łóżka (gdzie dogorywał starszy pan Wright), stwór chwycił Ell za gardło i łukiem  
cisnął nią przez cały, choć niewielki pokój, aż pod okno, gdzie uderzyła plecami o pomarańczowe  
rolety i szybę, boleśnie urażając kość ogonową o parapet. Omotochtli, ze szczeknięciem, które  
jako żywo przypominało psie, a nie królicze, odwrócił się na chwilę w stronę Deana, odsłaniając  
ranę na brzuchu, która właśnie zasklepiała się w mgnieniu oka, podobnie jak zmiażdżony nos  
i wargi, i wyszczerzył się triumfalnie, po czym doskoczył do przerażonej Elizabeth i splótł się z  
nią w karykaturze miłosnego uścisku. Wciąż otumaniony uderzeniem o podłogę Dean zawisł  
nad łóżkiem, które zadygotało po raz kolejny, gdy starzec przegrał ostatnią bitwę z alkoholem,  
wąska strużką sączącym mu się z półotwartych ust i stracił przytomność, balansując na  
granicy wydania ostatniego tchnienia. Ell krzyknęła zduszonym głosem, gdy jedna łapa stwora  
ponownie zacisnęła się na jej szyi, wpijając pazurami w delikatną skórę, a druga uderzyła w jej  
klatkę piersiową jak nabity gwoździami młot. Biała koszulka przestała być biała…  
Dean sięgnął ręką do odłamków butelki, wciąż nurzających się w resztkach alkoholu, które  
nie wchłonęło linoleum, zanurzył palce w tequili, dotknął nimi ust, a potem, zacisnąwszy  
zęby i niemalże nie patrząc, wbił nóż w obleczoną w paskowaną piżamę pierś Wrighta aż po  
rękojeść. Ciało starszego mężczyzny targnęło się pod jego dłońmi jak rażone prądem, z gardła  
wypłynął bulgotliwy dźwięk, a Dean uderzył jeszcze raz i jeszcze, przecinając materiał, skórę  
i mięśnie, zgrzytając ostrzem po odsłoniętych żebrach, wdzierając się pomiędzy wnętrzności  
jak spragniony mięsa ghul. Po raz pierwszy w życiu kroił człowieka – nie trupa, nie demona w  
ludzkim ciele, nie udręczoną duszę, nie zmiennokształtnego ani inną istotę nie z tego świata, lecz  
żywego (ledwo bo ledwo, ale zawsze) człowieka. Huczało mu w głowie (która tego dnia przyjęła  
już zbyt wiele ciosów), na wargach czuł ostry smak tequili, żółć podchodziła do gardła, ale ciął,  
piłował i rozrywał w zapamiętaniu, przedzierając się przez pancerz z żeber jak przez kolczaste  
zasieki, by dotrzeć do pulsującego serca, kurczącego się i rozkurczającego pod jego drżącymi  
palcami. Jeszcze dwa cięcia i trzymał je w dłoni, wciąż trzepoczące niczym ptak ze złamanym  
skrzydłem, gorące, okrwawione i lśniące w słabym świetle lampki jak soczysty owoc.  
Percy Wright nie oponował – zmarł nieświadomy swej straty, uduszony przez przeciwnika,  
z którym walczył przez całe życie – mocny trunek. Za to Omotochtli zaoponował z całą siłą, na  
jaką go było stać, porzucając skrwawioną Ell i przyskakując z powrotem do Deana, który, wbijając  
palce i nóż w serce Percy’ego, z trudem wyartykułował pierwsze słowa rytuału: Nimitznotza,  
Omotochtli, Centzon Totochtin… Królicze bóstwo bez żadnej przenośni rzuciło mu się do gardła,  
usiłując uciszyć za wszelką cenę i zaciskając łapę na szyi. Razem upadli na stygnące ciało Percy’ego,  
wgniatając je głębiej w materac. Dean wepchnął stworowi rozerwane serce prosto w dyszący  
gniewem i zgnilizną pysk, a zęby odruchowo kłapnęły i zacisnęły się na nim jak imadła. Winchester  
chciał dokończyć inkantację, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Miażdżący strzępy serca pysk  
zawisł o cale nad jego twarzą, czarne oczy rozbłysły przeraźliwym blaskiem, a on po prostu nie  
potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. I nagle spod okna dobiegł go słaby głos Elizabeth: Nitecaqui…  
tecuhtli… tochtli… Timiqui… niquehua… nehuatl… cua… in… tiyollotl. Omotochtli zadygotał  
jak w febrze, zsuwając się z Deana wprost w szkło taplające się w resztkach tequili i zwijając w  
kłębek, z którego garściami zaczęło wypadać futro, miejscami razem ze skórą. Prążkowane  
spodnie, koszula i kamizelka naciągnięte na bezkształtne cielsko dymiły jak podpalone, a buty z  
ostro zakończonymi czubami topiły się jakby były z wosku. Masa pod skórą wrzała.  
\- Timiqui, niquehua, nehuatl cua in tiyollotl – wydyszał Dean, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, że  
zapamiętał i zdołał przepchnąć słowa przez opuchnięte gardło. Ell wspomogła go cichnącym,  
nieswoim głosem i razem dokończyli rytuał, chociaż nie spodziewali się tego, co miało nastąpić  
– bulgoczący jak garnek z zupą postawiony na zbyt dużym ogniu i rozłażący się w szwach  
Omotochtli rozprysnął się po niemal całym pokoju, zbryzgując sobą łóżko wraz z Deanem i  
martwym ciałem Percy’ego Wrighta, komodę ze zdjęciami, kolekcję fajek i ścianę przy drzwiach  
(razem z drzwiami). Nie mógłby rozkawałkować się bardziej, nawet gdyby połknął granat  
z wyciągniętą zawleczką. Zaścielające podłogę, tu i ówdzie ściekające po żółtawej ścianie i  
zwisające z poręczy łóżka krwawe strzępy przypominały wyjątkowo niedopieczoną kaszankę,  
smażoną wraz ze szczeciną.  
\- Reszta jest milczeniem – jęknęła Elizabeth spod okna (dokąd krwawy rozbryzg nie dotarł,  
ale było to jedyne pocieszenie, na jakie chwilowo mogła liczyć), a podduszony Dean nie miał  
zamiaru się z nią sprzeczać.  
Zsunął się po drugiej stronie łóżka (jak najdalej od trupa i krwistych resztek, do niedawna  
będących Omotochtli) i przyklęknął przy dziewczynie, na pół siedzącej, na pół leżącej  
pod wąskim okiennym parapetem (który niedawno dał się we znaki jej kości ogonowej),  
przyciskającej rękę do poczerwieniałego, niegdyś białego t-shirtu. Dean był tak przekonany,  
że zobaczy ją z rozerwaną klatką piersiową, że w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że spoza  
jej rozcapierzonych palców prześwituje tęcza kolorów: głęboka czerwień krwi, różowość  
mięśni, siność ścięgien i biel kości, a odsłonięte serce porusza się w nierównym rytmie serce.  
Potrząsnął głową (w której dzwoniły wszystkie dzwony piekieł), pozbywając się czerwonych  
powidoków i obraz wrócił na swoje miejsce – przez pierś Ell przebiegały cztery, osadzone  
blisko siebie, głębokie cięcia, a sądząc po wysilonym oddechu, żebra wydawały się pęknięte  
lub złamane, ale serce nadal tkwiło tam, gdzie powinno, schowane za cielesnym pancerzem.  
Umazany na purpurowo Dean (własna krew ściekała mu po poharatanych żebrach, boku i  
udzie, a ubóstwiona oblepiała całe plecy) przechylił się, jakby chciał ją objąć, ale zatrzymała go  
słabym ruchem drugiej ręki, dotąd bezwładnie spoczywającej przy boku.  
\- Ani mi się waż – wyszeptała ostrzegawczo. – Boli tak, że ugryzę, jak mnie dotkniesz.  
\- Spokojnie, sprawdzam tylko, czy masz serce na swoim miejscu – wychrypiał, zasiadając obok  
niej z grymasem bólu, westchnieniem ulgi i totalnym mętlikiem w myślach. Nie mógł uwierzyć,  
że oboje wyszli z tego cało, chociaż słowo „cało” było w tym przypadku eufemizmem.  
\- Chyba mam, bo bije jak oszalałe – Ell na wszelki wypadek nie odejmowała ręki od klatki  
piersiowej, jakby się bała, że gdy tylko to zrobi, żebra przedrą się jak kartka papieru. Krew  
ściekała jej pomiędzy palcami, ciepła i niemal gęsta, a ból był tak intensywny, że momentami  
brakowało jej tchu. - Zabiłeś to coś?  
\- Zabiliśmy – uściślił prawdomównie, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż własnej nogi, boku i piersi, by  
sprawdzić, gdzie najgorzej oberwał. Wyglądało na to, że rany były powierzchowne, choć uderzenie  
z prawej strony mało nie sięgnęło nerki. Jedno było pewne – żadna z pralni nie dopierze tych  
rzeczy, zwłaszcza z uwagi na strzępy, które właśnie rozsmarowywał plecami o ścianę. Podobne  
strzępy i krew skapywały z drzwi, łóżka i komody, dołączając do breji na podłodze. Na korytarzu  
panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, jakby pozostali rezydenci Senior Care Center, że o nieobecnej,  
a w teorii dyżurującej pielęgniarce nie wspominając, przeoczyli krótki choć treściwy hałas, jeszcze  
przed chwilą dobiegający z pokoju nr 23. Albo ściany były dźwiękoszczelne.  
\- Hm, Elizabeth Delgado – pogromczyni sufletów i bogów. Normalnie, odkryłam swoje  
powołanie… – burknęła dziewczyna z wyczuwalną ironią, oddychając płytko i z zastanowieniem  
– wdech, ból, wydech. Przymknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na skąpane w czerwieni otoczenie i  
oparła się ramieniem o Deana, natychmiast do niego przyklejając. – Nawiasem mówiąc, Aztecy  
naprawdę czcili to coś? Obrzydliwe…  
\- Może nie mów za dużo… - zasugerował Winchester, zastanawiając się, czy można ją  
podnieść z podłogi, czy lepiej nie ruszać.  
\- Bo co? Mam oszczędzać siły? – spytała z tą samą ironią. - Za dużo filmów się naoglądałeś.  
Niby co mi zaszkodzi, że sobie pogadam przed śmiercią…  
\- Ell - westchnął Dean z przyganą.  
\- Dean – westchnęła Ell w odpowiedzi. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, jesteśmy niemal w Medical  
Care Center, a ja jeszcze nie umarłam, w przeciwieństwie do biednego pana Wrighta. Znaczy,  
pewnie przeżyję. Ty też? Bo coś się mocno kleisz od krwi…  
\- Też – upewnił ją, nie dodając, że właśnie uraża go w zraniony bok, co boli jak jasna  
cholera. Niby przez tyle lat polowań powinien się przyzwyczaić do bólu, a tu niespodzianka,  
bolało wciąż tak samo. – Ale ty chyba bardziej potrzebujesz pomocy.  
\- Tak, ludzie z prawie rozerwaną klatką piersiową zazwyczaj potrzebują pomocy - zauważyła  
zgryźliwie, opierając się o niego solidniej, jakby chciała się upewnić, że wciąż siedzi obok – ciepły i  
żywy, chociaż zakrwawiony. – Daj spokój, posiedźmy jeszcze chwilę, a potem wezwij pomoc, naprawdę  
się o to nie pogniewam, ale sam, jeśli dasz radę, ulotnij się jak najbardziej niepostrzeżenie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlatego. Rozejrzyj się, pogromco duchów – Ell, nadal z przymkniętymi oczyma, machnęła  
ręką gdzieś w kierunku drzwi. - Ten biedak leży z rozciętą klatką piersiową, ja wyglądam jak  
ofiara pobicia, a wszędzie wokół zalegają krwawe resztki. Jak myślisz, kogo o to obwinią?  
Zabójczego królika? Czy jednego z braci Winchesterów, którzy podobno i tak nie żyją?  
Deanowi zabrakło słów odpowiedzi. Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, tylko nie tej nagłej  
konstatacji, który wywróciła do góry nogami jego złudne przekonanie o anonimowości,  
bezpiecznej przykrywce, czy generalnie - poruszaniu się między ludźmi. Oraz o skrytym  
charakterze Elizabeth, która do tej pory ani się zająknęła, że go rozpoznała.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał, chociaż i tak wiedział, że się nie przesłyszał.  
\- Dean – westchnęła Ell wieloznacznie, choć niezbyt głęboko, by mocniej nie zabolało. -  
W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca oglądałam prawie wszystkie Pytania na śniadanie i wiadomości  
poranne. Jakiś czas o Winchesterach było głośno. Co prawda, nie skojarzyłabym, gdybyś nie  
wspomniał przy mnie o Samie…  
\- I nie uciekłaś z krzykiem? – obolały Dean zastanowił się, co by zrobił na jej miejscu i  
odpowiedź nie była taka oczywista. A więc dlatego przyrównała ich do Bonnie i Clyde’a…  
\- Cóż, po tym, co się wydarzyło, stwierdziłam, że albo telewizja kłamie, albo to nie do końca  
byliście wy – Ell chciała wzruszyć ramionami, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- To nie do końca byliśmy my – mruknął Dean.  
\- Co za ulga… - zaśmiała się cicho i jednocześnie skrzywiła z bólu. Niemal czuła, jak skóra  
pod koszulką rozchodzi się między palcami. Tym razem nie skończy się na kilku szwach. Oparła  
zmęczoną głowę o ramię Deana, a związane w węzeł włosy załaskotały go w obolałą szyję.  
\- Wiesz, co odpowiedział Axl z Gliniarza z Beverly Hills na pytanie, co pan tutaj robi?  
– mruknęła na wpół sennie Ell. – Krwawię. To ja sobie pokrwawię, a ty się zbieraj.  
Dean znowu nie wiedział co powiedzieć, co w ostatnim czasie stawało się normą. Z drugiej  
strony, nie mogli tak siedzieć godzinami, co prawda we wzajemnych objęciach, ale po trochu  
się wykrwawiając. Odszukał dłoń dziewczyny i na moment spletli palce, jakby dodając sobie  
otuchy, a potem oderwał się od niej z dużym trudem (zarówno natury psychicznej, jak i fizycznej  
– patrz sklejone krwią koszulki) i podniósł z pokrytej zimnym linoleum podłogi, wspierając  
o nie mniej zimne szpitalne łóżko. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale postanowił to zignorować,  
podobnie jak ból w boku i zranionej nodze (przynamniej tym razem nie była złamana).  
\- Idę wezwać kawalerię – powiedział wciąż schrypniętym głosem (Omotochtli miał niezłą  
parę w łapie), usiłując nie poślizgnąć się w czerwono-czarnej masie zaściełającej podłogę aż do  
drzwi. – Nie umrzyj do tego czasu, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się spolegliwie Ell, spoglądając na niego z powagą. Wyglądała tak, jakby  
chciała zapamiętać go sobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami. – Wezwij i zniknij jak sen złoty, tylko  
nieco zakrwawiony.  
\- Czyżbyś nie chciała mnie już więcej widzieć? – spytał z przekorą, już z ręką na zbryzganej  
Omotochtli klamce.  
\- Ależ chcę, chcę, ale niekoniecznie w kajdankach – odparła z tą samą powagą. – Więc  
zobaczymy się… później. Jak przeżyję, możesz mi przysłać kwiatki, najlepiej lilie. A jak nie  
przeżyję, to miej się na baczności, bo już wiem, jak należy straszyć…  
Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy, wychodząc z pokoju nr 23 niczym skrwawiony  
posłaniec złych wiadomości, usłyszał za sobą ostatnie słowa Elizabeth: - Trzeba przyznać, że się  
z tobą nie nudziłam, Deanie Winchester. Chociaż, kiedy następnym razem ktoś mnie poprosi,  
żebym zaczekała w samochodzie, czy na izbie przyjęć – jak mi Bóg miły, zaczekam.  
***  
Przedwieczorna Moss Beach Distillery stała opustoszała i cicha, z zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami  
i oknami (w jednym z nich trzepotała niedbale przymocowana foliowa płachta), odgrodzona  
od Beach Way czarno-żółtą taśmą policyjną. Stoliki i krzesła wciąż leżały poprzewracane,  
częściowo zdekompletowane, pozrywane półki za barem przypominały bitewne pobojowisko,  
a rozbite szkło i rozsypane sztućce walały się po porysowanej, drewnianej podłodze i lśniły w  
czerwonawych promieniach słońca. W dusznym powietrzu wirowały drobinki kurzu i unosił się  
niezbyt przyjemny, kwaśno-żelazisty zapach – mieszanka krwi, wymiotów, alkoholu i nasienia.  
Mewy nad patio krzyczały równie drapieżnie co zawsze, o brudne szyby obijały się uwięzione  
w restauracji tłuste muchy, a z wąskiej plaży u podnóża klifu słychać było nawoływania  
plażowiczów, którzy nie zdawali sobie sprawy ze smutnego końca drugiej z najlepszych  
restauracji serwujących owoce morza w hrabstwie San Mateo (a może i zdawali, ale woleli o  
tym nie myśleć). Napuchnięte słońce skłaniało się ku zachodowi, jego światło coraz mocniej  
czerwieniało i blakło, jakby ścierane niewidoczną gumką, restauracyjne cienie wydłużały się i  
potęgowały, a nie było nikogo, kto włączyłby witrażowe lampy i pozapalał lampki i lampiony  
na patio, ani rozpalił ogień w kamiennej misie. W zapadającym zmierzchu stojące pod ścianą,  
stare pianino zaskrzypiało, gdy niewidzialna ręka podniosła wieko i pieszczotliwie dotknęła  
klawiszy, budząc ukryte w nich dźwięki, niepewne, nie do końca zapamiętane, niedoskonałe.  
W pustej sali Cabaret rozbrzmiała przyciszona, urywana melodia „That old feeling”. Ktoś grał  
na wysłużonym czarnym munsterbergu, a ktoś inny słuchał w zachwycie.  
***  
Elizabeth Delgado spała na średnio wygodnym szpitalnym łóżku z nisko opuszczonym  
zagłówkiem, wtulona w miękką, obleczoną w kwiecistą poszewkę poduszkę, nieświadoma  
stukających kroków pielęgniarek na korytarzu, posapywania leżącej za parawanem  
współtowarzyszki z rozległą kardiomiopatią, ani deszczu uderzającego o wysokie okna  
Medical Care Center (nad San Mateo przetaczała się właśnie letnia burza, gwałtowna i  
krótka). Nafaszerowana środkami przeciwbólowymi i uspokajającymi, owinięta bandażami  
od pasa do mostka jak mumia w gorsecie, Ell nie pamiętała o Bożym świecie, śniąc o lśniącym,  
chromowanym piekarniku, drewnianej stolnicy osypanej mąką, ceramicznym, białoniebieskim  
wałku bez rączek i odłożonym na bok, na wpół zagniecionym kruchym cieście  
na szarlotkę. W powietrzu pachniało wanilią i cynamonem, starte jabłka w szklanej misce  
ciemniały i puszczały winny sok, w rondelku postawionym na najmniejszym palniku kuchenki  
rozpuszczały się kawałki gorzkiej czekolady z najlepszych meksykańskich ziaren kakaowca, a  
Elizabeth kończyła ozdabiać truskawkami pięciopoziomowy tort czekoladowy, nie wiadomo  
dlaczego nadając im kształt małych czerwonych serduszek. Dobrze wiedziała, kto by się na  
niego skusił i nawet przez sen na jej wargach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.  
Na niewielkim stoliku tuż przy szpitalnym łóżku stał wysoki, szklany wazon z trzema białoróżowymi  
liliami o słodko-mdlącym zapachu i jakby nawoskowanych płatkach, wyniosłymi  
jak Anglik na audiencji u królowej. Obok leżały paczka chusteczek, jabłko,nieotwarta puszka  
coli i „Mastering of the Art of French Cooking” Julii Child, w trzech czwartych założona  
tandetną pocztówką z wizerunkiem wirujących kart i szklanej kuli, przesłaną z Lilly Dale,  
miasteczka jasnowidzów i wróżbitów. Tak, czy inaczej większość blatu stolika zajmował duży,  
pluszowy królik z czerwoną kokardką na szyi i pozytywką skrytą w puchatym brzuszku, która  
po naciśnięciu wygrywała melodię „It’s wonderful life”. Królik był śnieżnobiały.


End file.
